A New Life
by 1BloodyRose3
Summary: Piers hat die Ereignisse in China überlebt und wird schließlich von Jake gefunden und gerettet. Doch noch immer ist der junge Soldat infiziert, und alle Versuche, das Virus zu entfernen, schlagen fehl, und es beginnt, immer mächtiger zu werden, Spielchen zu treiben, und schafft es schließlich sogar, sich so anzupassen, dass man es nicht einmal mehr bemerkt. ChrisXPiers No Hardcore
1. Prolog-In The End

Piers schüttelte den Kopf, nur ganz leicht, langsam, angedeutet, aber es war ein Anblick, der Chris' Herz einen heftigen Stich verpasste.

Er hämmerte gegen die Scheibe der Rettungskapsel, schrie und flehte Piers an, ihn raus zu lassen, die Tür zu öffnen, das alles nicht zu tun… Vergebens.

Piers hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, war bereit, sich für seinen Captain zu opfern. Natürlich für ihn, für wen auch sonst. Die B.S.A.A., die Zukunft… Ja, sicher, auch dafür, aber das war nebensächlich, das war ein kleiner Bonus, den sein Opfer brachte.

In erster Linie ging es dem Soldaten um seinen Captain, dass dieser entkam, dass dieser am Leben blieb.

Alles würde gut werden, wenn Chris erst einmal wieder an der Oberfläche war.

Er würde trauern, das wusste Piers, natürlich würde er das.

Aber irgendwann würde Chris über all das hinwegkommen, und sein Leben würde weitergehen.

Piers wusste, dass sein Captain nicht wieder absinken würde, dass er dieses Mal stark bleiben würde, um seinetwillen.

Der Scharfschütze wusste, dass er sich keinerlei Sorgen um den Älteren machen musste.

Damals, vor einem halben Jahr, als er nach ihm gesucht hatte, da hatte er die Menschen kontaktiert, die Chris am nächsten standen. Jill Valentine, und natürlich auch seine Schwester Claire.

Sie beide hatten sich große Sorgen gemacht, als er von den Geschehnissen in Edonia berichtet hatte, und davon, dass Chris einfach aus dem Krankenhaus abgehauen war.

Und sie hatten versprochen, sich in Zukunft regelmäßig bei Chris zu melden und ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Noch einmal würden sie so etwas nicht zulassen.

Ja, der Captain war in guten Händen, da konnte Piers beruhigt sein. Chris' Freunde würden so etwas wie in Osteuropa nicht noch einmal zulassen.

Die Rettungskapsel löste sich aus der Verankerung und schwebte durch das Wasser davon, hinauf zur Oberfläche.

Piers wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie etwas Großes der Kapsel folgte, sie erreichte und sie aufhalten wollte.

„Oh nein, du verdammtes Drecksvieh, das wirst du nicht tun..!", knurrte er, biss die Zähne zusammen und streckte den mutierten Arm aus, um Haos mit einem letzten heftigen Angriff endgültig zu vernichten.

Es gelang.

Piers' Angriff saß, und die riesige BOW ließ von der Kapsel ab, die sich nun weiter auf den Weg an die Wasseroberfläche machte.

Es war geschafft, Chris war gerettet…

Ein Lächeln huschte über Piers' Lippen, und ein schwerer Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, als er nun wirklich sicher sein konnte, dass Chris' Überleben gesichert war.

Haos sank zurück ins tiefere Wasser, und irgendetwas, nicht weit entfernt von der Einrichtung, explodierte und zerriss die BOW in tausend Teile.

Von der Kapsel aus muss es so ausgesehen haben, als wäre die gesamte Einrichtung samt Piers in die Luft geflogen, doch dem war nicht so.

Der mutierte Soldat war noch immer am Leben und wehrte sich stur gegen das Virus in seinem Blut…


	2. Die Stunden Danach

Noch immer stand Piers einfach nur da und blickte hinaus ins tiefe Wasser.

Die Rettungskapsel war bereits aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden und vermutlich schon beinahe an der Oberfläche angekommen.

Chris war sicher, aber was war mit ihm selber?

Piers hatte eigentlich schon in dem Moment mit dem Leben abgeschlossen, in dem er sich selber den Arm abgerissen und anschließend das C-Virus injiziert hatte, um Chris aus Haos' Griff zu befreien.

Ihm war klar gewesen, was für ein Risiko er damit einging. Wenn das Virus stärker gewesen wäre als er, hätte es am Ende Piers selber sein können, der seinen Captain tötete.

Aber der starke Wunsch, eben diesen zu retten, hatte Piers die Kraft gegeben, sich gegen das C-Virus zu behaupten und bei Verstand zu bleiben.

Er war mutiert, zumindest teilweise, und ihm war eine mächtige Waffe gegeben worden, mit der er der riesigen BOW gut hatte einheizen können.

Sie hatten Haos ausgeschaltet, zumindest vorübergehend, und Piers hatte mit seinem mutierten Arm den Weg zu den Rettungskapseln frei machen können.

Und natürlich hätte er gemeinsam mit seinem Captain in die Kapsel steigen und entkommen können, Platz genug wäre darin gewesen.

Aber nachdem einiges an Anspannung von Piers abgefallen war, nachdem Haos augenscheinlich vernichtet und Chris sicher gewesen war, hatte er gemerkt, wie sehr ihm dieses Virus zu schaffen machte.

Jeder einzelne Angriff mit diesem seltsamen Arm, der mit Elektrizität schießen konnte, hatte dem jungen Soldaten unerträgliche Schmerzen bereitet.

Am liebsten hätte er jedes Mal laut aufgeschrien, doch er hatte sich zusammengerissen und voll und ganz auf den Kampf konzentriert.

Diese Konzentration und das Adrenalin in seinem Körper hatten es ihm ermöglicht, bis hierhin durchzuhalten, bis zu diesem einen Moment, in dem sie die Rettungskapseln erreicht hatten.

Doch während Chris sich daran gemacht hatte, eine der Kapseln bereit zu machen, hatte Piers auf dem Boden gesessen, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, den Blick auf seinen pulsierenden, widerlichen, mutierten rechten Arm gerichtet.

Er begann, diese Mutation zu hassen, richtig zu verabscheuen, nun, da er sie mal genauer betrachten konnte.

Und ganz davon abgesehen spürte er nun, dass es ihm immer schwieriger fiel, bei Verstand zu bleiben, sich zu konzentrieren.

Immer wieder verschwamm sein Blick, und ab und an kam in ihm eine unbekannte Mordlust hoch.

Wenn er jetzt mit Chris floh, wenn er diesen nun in der Kapsel begleitete…

Das Risiko, dass er die Kontrolle verlor und seinen Captain wirklich noch angriff, war einfach zu hoch.

Und so hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Die Entscheidung, die dazu geführt hatte, dass er nun alleine hier stand.

Chris hatte ihm aufgeholfen, und Piers hatte ihm sein Abzeichen in die Hand gedrückt, das er sich selber vorher irgendwie mit den Zähnen vom linken Arm gerissen hatte.

Dann hatte er seinen Captain in die Rettungskapsel gestoßen, sie geschlossen und startbereit gemacht.

Chris' Rufen, sein verzweifelter Blick, seine Panik, seine Ungläubigkeit…

Das alles hatte diesen Abschied nicht unbedingt leichter gemacht, aber Piers hatte einfach keine Wahl gehabt.

Er konnte eben einfach nicht riskieren, am Ende noch selber für Chris' Tod verantwortlich zu sein.

Und was sollte er, der mutierte Soldat, denn noch da oben?

Selbst wenn er ein Antivirus bekam, selbst wenn es funktionierte und seine Mutation verschwinden ließ, sein bisheriges Leben wäre so oder so vorbei gewesen.

Er hatte seinen Arm verloren, und einen einarmigen Soldaten würde man bei der B.S.A.A. sicherlich nicht zulassen, egal wie gut Piers auch sein mochte, egal, wie viele gute Worte Chris für ihn einlegen würde.

Im Büro konnte er vielleicht arbeiten, aber da würden sie eher jemanden einsetzen, der sich in diesem Bereich auch wirklich auskannte.

Nein, Piers' Job bei der B.S.A.A. war vorbei, das stand außer Frage.

Man würde ihm eine Medaille in die Hand drücken, sich für seine Dienste und sein Opfer bedanken, ihm eine lebenslange, nicht einmal schlechte Rente zusichern, und dann war es das. Dann konnte er zusehen, wie er mit seinem weiteren Leben klarkam, als einarmiger Krüppel.

Klar, es gab immer die Möglichkeit, eine Prothese zu bekommen, und die Technik war weit genug entwickelt, um eine solche fast wie einen richtigen Arm bewegen zu können, aber wenn er wirklich überlebte und diese verdammte Mutation los wurde, dann wollte er da nichts mehr haben, was nicht wirklich sein eigener und echter Arm war.

Aber im Moment machte sich Piers solche Gedanken ohnehin nicht.

Erst einmal hätte er irgendwie entkommen müssen, und das war leichter gesagt als getan. Es gab hier noch weitere Rettungskapseln, aber diese befanden sich auf der anderen Seite, fast den ganzen Weg wieder zurück, bis dahin, wo sie Jake und Sherry das letzte Mal begegnet waren. Die einzige Kapsel, die hier noch war, war kaputt und ließ sich nicht mehr aktivieren.

Aber selbst wenn Piers den Rückweg in seinem Zustand geschafft hätte, es gab ja nicht einmal mehr einen.

Seit sie sich von Jake und Sherry getrennt hatten, waren gefühlt 90 Prozent des Weges hinter ihnen von Haos zerstört worden oder aus anderen Gründen eingestürzt.

Es gab also nur einen Weg, den Piers nehmen konnte, oder er blieb einfach hier und wartete auf sein Ende.

Aber dieses würde vermutlich noch lange auf sich warten lassen und voller Schmerz und Leid sein. Er würde nur immer weiter mutieren, den Verstand verlieren und am Ende vollständig als J'avo durch die Gegend schlurfen. Besser als als Zombie vermutlich, aber das war nur ein schwacher Trost.

Und Piers wollte das auf keinen Fall. Auch wenn er bereit gewesen war, sein Leben zu geben, auch wenn er beinahe sterben WOLLTE, dann nicht so, nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Er wollte als Mensch sterben, bei klarem Verstand, er selber sein.

Klar, es gab immer die Möglichkeit, sich selber das Leben zu nehmen. Er hatte noch seine Waffen, und auch so gab es hier genug Dinge, die Piers hätte nutzen können.

Aber so tief war er definitiv noch nicht gesunken, dazu musste noch weitaus Schlimmeres passieren, damit der Scharfschütze zu dieser Maßnahme griff.

Er atmete tief durch, biss die Zähne zusammen und verdrängte die immer stärker werdenden Schmerzen, ehe er, bereits am ganzen Körper zitternd und mit schweißbedeckter Stirn, noch ein weiteres Mal den Arm ausstreckte.

Piers setzte all seine schwindenden Kräfte in diesen Angriff, und der Strom schoss aus dem mutierten Arm, traf auf die Außenwand und zerschmetterte diese, als wäre sie aus Pappe.

Eines hatte Piers mit seinem vernebelten Verstand jedoch nicht bedacht: Den Druck des Wassers.

Die ganze Zeit über war von allen Seiten Wasser in die Einrichtung gedrungen, und nichts war passiert. Doch an dieser Stelle schien der Druck von außen so stark, dass die Wassermassen mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit hereinströmten.

Sie erfassten den Scharfschützen, noch ehe dieser auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, und schwemmten ihn davon.

Piers keuchte erschrocken auf, schluckte dabei Wasser, hustete und prustete und riss vor schierer Panik die Augen auf.

Nein, auch so wollte er nicht sterben, das war doch jämmerlich.

Nach allem, was er überlebt hatte, sollte er nun aus eigener Dummheit einfach ertrinken?

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht wirklich passieren!

Aber offenbar passierte es.

Das Wasser trieb Piers rasend schnell weiter, und er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wo unten und wo oben war.

Irgendwann schlug sein Kopf durch die Strömung gegen einen Balken aus Metall, und um Piers herum wurde alles einfach nur noch schwarz.

Der Körper des jungen Soldaten erschlaffte durch die eingetretene Bewusstlosigkeit und hing nun nur noch leblos, wie ein nasser Sack, im Wasser und wurde immer weiter getrieben, getragen von der Strömung des hereinfließenden Wassers.

Irgendwo auf dem Weg strömte noch mehr Wasser herein, aus einer anderen Quelle, und als dort schließlich beide Strömungen aufeinander trafen, entstand ein Wirbel, der dafür sorgte, dass Piers nun in eine andere Richtung getrieben wurde und schließlich, wie durch ein Wunder, außerhalb der Einrichtung landete.

Ein Stück weit trieb ihn der Druck des Wassers noch, dann wurde er weniger, und Piers' Körper kam mehr oder weniger zum Stillstand, trieb eine Weile lang halbwegs gleichmäßig auf der Stelle und wurde dann, nun erfasst von der natürlichen Strömung des Meeres, langsam aber sicher an die Oberfläche getrieben, und schließlich, nach einiger weiterer Zeit, sogar Richtung Ufer getragen.

Das alles bekam der Scharfschütze natürlich in keinster Weise mehr mit, aber wider alle Logik war er tatsächlich noch immer irgendwie am Leben, geschützt durch das Virus, das ihm jedoch nicht nur Kraft gab, sondern sie ihm gleichzeitig auch weiterhin entzog, bereit, diesen Körper vollständig zu übernehmen, wenn er doch noch gänzlich aufgab.

Aber das tat er nicht, noch nicht.

Nein, Piers war stur, physisch und psychisch, und er war einfach nicht bereit, sich nun doch noch unterkriegen zu lassen.

Auch wenn er eigentlich längst mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte, die Tatsache, dass er bis nach Chris' Flucht noch immer am Leben und er selbst gewesen war, hatte ihm irgendwie wieder Mut gemacht.

Ja, vielleicht würde er seine Arbeit verlieren, der B.S.A.A. vielleicht gänzlich den Rücken kehren müssen, aber immerhin würde er leben. Und Chris würde es wissen, Chris würde wissen, dass Piers am Leben war, er würde sich keine Vorwürfe mehr machen müssen, er würde überglücklich sein, dass sein Partner es doch irgendwie lebend aus alledem raus geschafft hatte.

Und diese Gedanken waren es, die Piers angetrieben hatten, durchzuhalten, bis zu dem Moment, in dem der Aufprall sein Bewusstsein ausradiert hatte.

Doch selbst jetzt war diese Sturheit noch vorhanden, obwohl Piers dem Tod wohl näher war als dem Leben, obwohl er nichts mehr mitbekam und alles einfach nur in vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt war.

Sein schlaffer Körper wurde weiter getragen, von Strömungen und Wellen, und letzten Endes, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ans Ufer gespült.

Dort lag er nun, die Kleidung durchnässt und in Fetzen hängend, das Gesicht bleich, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und einer bläulichen Verfärbung, die auf seinen Lippen lag.

Piers war entkommen, wie durch ein Wunder, und er war noch immer am Leben.

Doch lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, er brauchte Hilfe.

Das Virus gewann immer mehr an Kraft, je mehr Piers' Körper an dieser verlor.

Mit jedem schwächer werdenden Herzschlag flammte das Virus auf, und der mutierte Arm pulsierte, kleine Blitze umgaben ihn, und es schien, als würde sich die Mutation, die das C-Virus hervorgerufen hatte, immer weiter ausbreiten wollen, während es gleichzeitig den Anschein hatte, als würde zumindest Piers' rechte Gesichtshälfte nach und nach wieder normal aussehen, als würde sich die Mutation von dort verziehen, um sich voll und ganz auf den Arm zu konzentrieren.

* * *

Es war nun wieder tiefste Nacht, seit Chris' Entkommen aus der Einrichtung war schon mehr als ein ganzer Tag vergangen, und man hatte den Soldaten kurz nach seinem Auftauchen aus dem Meer mit einem Helikopter aufgesammelt und zurück in die USA gebracht, damit er dort seinen Bericht abgeben und sich untersuchen lassen konnte.

Hätte er gewusst, wer da nun in China ans Ufer gespült worden war, er hätte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg zurück gemacht, sich notfalls eigenmächtig einen der Helis geschnappt, um seinem Freund und Partner zu helfen.

Piers hatte sein Nachfolger werden sollen, wenn das alles hier vorbei war. Chris hatte sich zur Ruhe setzen wollen, um für seinen Second-in-command das Feld zu räumen.

Er konnte das alles einfach nicht mehr, er wurde schlicht und ergreifend zu alt.

Gut, er war nicht einmal ganz 40, aber trotzdem. Chris hatte einfach zu viel erlebt in den letzten Jahren, ganz besonders in diesem letzten guten halben Jahr.

Zweimal hatte er sein gesamtes Team verloren, und beim zweiten Mal war es ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen.

Hätte er die letzten Tage doch nur auf Piers gehört, wäre er nicht so verblendet gewesen durch seine Rachegedanken, dann wären einige seiner Männer jetzt noch am Leben.

Aber er hatte nicht auf Piers gehört, nein. Stattdessen hatte er ihn angeschrien, regelrecht angegriffen, und ihm gesagt, dass er ihm, wenn er ihm schon nachlaufen musste, wenigstens nicht im Weg stehen sollte.

Ein toller Captain war er…

Chris hatte es vermasselt, er hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt.

Und letzten Endes hatte er dann auch noch seinen letzten Mann verloren. Wegen seiner Dummheit hatte Piers sich selber opfern und infizieren müssen, weil er, der ach so große Chris Redfield, es einfach nicht geschissen bekommen hatte, auf sich selber aufzupassen.

Aber nun, genau wegen Piers' Opfer, konnte er nicht aufhören.

Wenn man ihn ließ, dann würde er weitermachen, würde er kämpfen, die Zähne zusammenbeißen und für all seine gefallenen Kameraden seinen Job als Captain fortführen.

Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war nicht einmal sicher, ob er das überhaupt durfte.

Chris war ein mentales Wrack, wenn man mal ehrlich war.

Das war ja auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb er hatte in den Ruhestand gehen wollen.

Er konnte emotional einfach nicht mehr, Chris hatte gemerkt, dass ihm die ganzen Ereignisse viel zu nahe gingen, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte, im Ernstfall konzentriert zu bleiben und sich nicht völlig von seinen Gefühlen übermannen zu lassen.

Und auch andere schienen das bemerkt zu haben.

Das, was in Edonia geschehen war, oder besser gesagt danach, war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die oberen Chefs der B.S.A.A. waren natürlich vom Krankenhaus informiert worden, dass Chris verschwunden war, und nur, weil man wirklich jeden einzelnen Mann gebraucht hatte, hatte man Piers damals gewähren lassen, als dieser Chris hatte suchen wollen.

Er hatte nicht aufgehört, seinen Captain in Schutz zu nehmen, ihnen zu versichern, dass das doch gar nicht seine Art war, dass das ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war, dass er nach allem, was passiert war, eben einfach verwirrt war und eine kleine Auszeit gebraucht hatte.

Was er ihnen jedoch bis heute nicht gesagt hatte war, wo er den Captain letztendlich gefunden hatte, und auch nicht, in welchem Zustand.

Und auch die anderen Soldaten des Alpha-Teams hatten keinen Ton gesagt, weniger aus Loyalität zu Chris, als vielmehr aus Angst vor seiner rechten Hand, Piers Nivans.

Natürlich hatten sie auch alle treu zu Chris gestanden und waren nach wie vor bereit gewesen, ihre Leben für ihn aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Aber sie hatten auch ihre Zweifel ausgesprochen, zumindest Piers gegenüber, als dieser Chris ausfindig gemacht und sie gebeten hatte, sich unbemerkt mit ihm in die Kneipe zu begeben, um ihn zurück zu holen.

Etwas, das Chris nicht wusste, und das dazu geführt hatte, dass auch Piers sich seitdem jeden Tag Vorwürfe machte, auch wenn es ihm, im Gegensatz zu Chris, gelang, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen.

Doch auch, wenn der Vorstand nichts von Chris' Saufgelage wusste, sie wussten zumindest, dass er damals einfach abgehauen war, nachdem sein ganzes Team gestorben war, und dass er auch nun wieder all seine Männer verloren hatte.

Es war klar, dass so etwas Spuren hinterließ, gerade bei einem so emotionalen Menschen wie Chris.

Er hatte nun nichts mehr, er hatte sein Team verloren, und alles, was ihm an Familie geblieben war, war seine Schwester Claire. Und Freunde… die, die er eigentlich hatte, hatte Chris im Stich gelassen, er hatte sich seit Ewigkeiten bei niemandem mehr gemeldet. Bei Jill nicht, bei Barry nicht…

Genau aus diesem Grund saß er nun hier, nicht in einem der Büros, sondern im Zimmer der B.S.A.A.-internen Psychiaterin. Und die blonde Frau, die ihre schmale Lesebrille zurechtrückte und ihn besorgt und ernst ansah, war nicht alleine in diesem Raum.

Neben ihr stand eine weitere Frau, die ihn ebenso ernst und besorgt ansah, das rot-braune Haar genau so kurz wie damals, vor 15 Jahren.

Noch so eine Freundin, die Chris im Stich gelassen, bei der er sich seit Jahren nicht wirklich gemeldet hatte.

Rebecca wirkte noch immer so jung, als wäre sie kaum einen Tag gealtert. Wenn er sich dagegen selber mal ansah… Wenn man ein Foto aus seiner S.T.A.R.S.-Zeit sah, hätte man ihn vermutlich kaum wiedererkannt.

Warum war sie hier? Sie war Biochemikerin, Forscherin, sie arbeitete im Labor, meistens nicht einmal im Gebäude der BS.A.A.. und mit Psychiologie hatte sie doch eigentlich rein gar nichts zu tun. Nein, das hier war nun wirklich kein Ort, an dem Chris Professor Rebecca Chambers erwartet hatte.

Wenn überhaupt, dann Jill, schließlich war diese auch Soldatin der B.S.A.A., und sie war doch seine Freundin, bis vor etwa zwei Jahren war sie sogar…

Chris brach diesen Gedanken ab und versuchte, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen.

Es hatte einfach nicht mehr gepasst, sie hatten sich im Guten getrennt, und alles war in Ordnung. Er liebte Jill ja nicht einmal mehr. Aber irgendwie…

Ja, es war so, dass es Chris gar nicht um seine Beziehung mit Jill ging, sondern vielmehr darum, dass er an sich nicht alleine sein wollte. Dass er geliebt werden wollte, dass er sich nach menschlicher Nähe sehnte. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es eben immer wieder, alles kaputt zu machen.

Claire hatte er schon um die tausend Mal versprochen, sich häufiger zu melden, und das war nun auch schon wieder fast ein Jahr her.

Zu Jill hatte er seit der Trennung nur Kontakt, wenn sie sich hier zufällig mal sahen, auf dem Weg zur Kantine, bei irgendwelchen Besprechungen, oder wenn sie einander mal irgendwelche Unterlagen ins Büro bringen mussten.

Von Barry wollte Chris erst gar nicht anfangen, und Rebecca…

Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass ihm nie einer Vorwürfe machte.

Wenn er sich dann doch mal bei Claire gemeldet hatte, war sie einfach erleichtert und froh gewesen, dass es ihm gut ging, und dass er seine kleine Schwester noch nicht vergessen hatte.

Und auch in Rebeccas Blick lag nun keinerlei Vorwurf.

Da war nur diese große Sorge, gepaart mit etwas Unsicherheit.

Was sollten sie nur mit diesem Mann tun?

Er wirkte immer wie ein tapferer, starker Bär, dem keiner was anhaben konnte, der sogar Albert Wesker vernichtet hatte, der ein wahrer Held war.

Aber wenn man ihn nun so sah, wirkte er einfach wie ein kleiner Teddy, ein kleiner trauriger Teddy, der einfach nur dasaß und beinahe hilflos zu den beiden Frauen sah.

Chris tat Rebecca so unendlich leid, sie wusste ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, was sie nun sagen sollte. ‚Es tut mir leid'? War ein bisschen wenig oder? ‚Das, was passiert ist, war nicht deine Schuld'? Das würde Chris nicht überzeugen, und so hart es auch klingen mochte, es wäre nicht wirklich wahr gewesen. Rebecca wollte ihn aufbauen, ja. Aber belügen wollte sie Chris auch nicht.

„Es… es tut mir so leid, Chris…", murmelte sie deshalb doch einfach nur und senkte leicht den Blick.

Am liebsten hätte sie den Älteren nun einfach in die Arme genommen, ihn an sich gedrückt und ihm versichert, dass alles gut werden würde, aber auch das hätte alles nichts geändert.

Chris war ein gebrochener Mann, der so gut wie alles verloren hatte.

Und als die Psychiaterin, Miss Williams, ihn nun ansprach, und er den Kopf hob, um sie anzublicken, wirkte sein Blick mit einem Mal so erschreckend leer, dass es Rebecca regelrecht das Herz brach.


	3. Ein Erster Rettungsversuch

Nachdem er dem Flieger nachgesehen hatte, war Jake die menschenleere Straße entlang gefahren. Eigentlich genoss er eine solche Ruhe, aber hier kannte er den Grund für diese, und der war nicht sonderlich schön.

Sherry hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ihm all das zugesetzt hatte. Er hatte gerne den Macho raushängen lassen, den kalten Typen, den nichts erschüttern konnte. Gelogen, alles gelogen.

Klar, er hatte schon eine Menge erlebt, und es gab in der Tat weniges, das ihn wirklich erschrecken konnte.

Aber die Ereignisse der letzten Monate waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen.

Auch nicht das, was er über seinen Vater erfahren hatte.

Und dann diese letzte Begegnung mit Chris…

Ja, Jake war wütend gewesen, voller Hass, und er hatte abdrücken wollen, er war wirklich bereit gewesen, Chris zu erschießen.

Und es waren nicht dessen Worte oder Sherrys Blicke gewesen, die ihn davon abgehalten hatten, nein.

Jake war klar gewesen, dass er einfach kein Recht hatte, es zu tun. Chris hatte getan, was getan werden musste, Wesker war ein Monster gewesen, ein Monster, das die gesamte Welt hatte vernichten wollen, ein Monster, das mit Viren und Parasiten herumgespielt und sich einen Dreck um die Menschen um sich herum geschert hatte.

Was Chris getan hatte, war eine wahre Heldentat gewesen, er hatte die Welt gerettet. Und auch ihn und Sherry hatte der Soldat mehr als einmal gerettet. Das Gleiche galt natürlich auch für seinen kleinen Schoßhund, Piers Nivans.

Aber auch wenn Sherry einen verdammt guten Einfluss auf Jake gehabt hatte, sie hatte ihn nicht einfach komplett ändern können.

Er war wütend gewesen, aber er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, weshalb nun wirklich. War er sauer, weil Chris seinen Vater getötet hatte?

Oder war er eher sauer, weil er selber nun nicht mehr die Chance hatte, sich Wesker entgegen zu stellen, nach allem, was dieser ihm und seiner Mutter angetan hatte, vermutlich, ohne es wirklich zu wissen. Nicht, dass es Wesker in irgendeiner Art und Weise interessiert hätte, das war Jake durchaus klar, und er hätte auch niemals eine Chance gegen seinen Vater gehabt. Aber er hätte es wenigstens versuchen wollen, ihm wenigstens die Meinung sagen, egal, wie es ausgegangen wäre.

Nun, da er so viel Neues über Albert Wesker wusste, waren da noch mehr Fragen aufgetaucht, noch mehr Gefühle, und Jake überlegte ernsthaft, ob er sich nicht irgendwann doch noch mal an Chris wenden sollte. Sherry würde da schon Kontakt für ihn aufnehmen, und dann würde er all die Fragen stellen, die ihm noch auf der Seele brannten. Und ja, vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, würde er sich sogar kurz und knapp für sein Verhalten dem Soldaten gegenüber entschuldigen. Aber das musste Jake sich noch überlegen.

Jetzt wollte der junge Söldner eh erst einmal zum Flughafen und ab nach Hause, ab zurück nach Edonia.

Leichtfallen würde ihm das nicht, denn auch da waren noch einige Spuren zu sehen, die nicht gerade helfen würden, die letzten Monate irgendwie zu vergessen.

Seufzend brachte Jake das Motorrad zum Stehen und blickte über das Meer hinaus, das sich vor ihm erstreckte. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, und nun spiegelte sich das fahle Mondlicht im salzigen Wasser.

Dieser Anblick wirkte so unglaublich friedlich, und Jake schüttelte nur schnaubend den Kopf. Als wäre nichts gewesen, als wäre alles ganz normal, so unschuldig lag das Meer da. Und an dessen Ufer…

Der junge Mann stockte in seiner Bewegung, blinzelte leicht, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als ihm endlich klar wurde, was er da sah.

Achtlos ließ er sein Bike stehen, das einfach zur Seite umkippte und am Straßenrand liegen blieb, ehe er über die Leitplanke sprang und den kleinen Hügel runter hastete, der die Straße vom ‚Strand' trennte, wobei dieser ‚Strand' nichts weiter war als eine große Fläche, die mit kleinen Steinen, etwas Gras und Moos bedeckt war.

Mit einem Satz war Jake dann bei dem reglosen Körper, der dort lag, und sank neben diesem auf die Knie. Er hatte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund sofort erkannt.

Klar, er hatte sich mit diesem Piers echt in die Haare gekriegt, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, aber verdammt, er hasste ihn doch nicht oder so. Ihn hatte einfach genervt, dass sich der Ältere wie ein Wachhund zwischen ihn und Chris hatte stellen wollen.

Aber so oder so, seinen Tod hatte Jake definitiv nicht gewollt, er verdankte ihm immerhin auch sein Leben.

Der Söldner ließ seinen Blick über den geschundenen Körper schweifen und blieb an dem mutierten Arm hängen, der ihn doch etwas verunsicherte. Piers war mutiert, das hieß, er war infiziert, er war gefährlich. Vielleicht war er nicht einmal mehr er selbst, vielleicht gar nicht mehr menschlich...

Sollte Jake den Soldaten einfach liegen lassen und wieder gehen? War es sicher, ihn zu berühren? Was, wenn der Junge gleich aufsprang und ihn anfiel?

Jake zögerte, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Er war alleine, niemand sonst war hier, und Hilfe rufen konnte er gerade auch nicht, keinerlei Netz.

„Scheiße, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", murmelte er und fühlte sich dabei fast so hilflos wie in dem Moment, in dem Sherry mit einem riesigen Metallstück im Rücken vor ihm gelegen hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr wachte Piers nun aber nicht einfach auf und sprach ihn an, der junge Soldat zeigte ehrlich gesagt gar keine Regung, Jake war nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Aber er konnte Piers nicht einfach liegen lassen und gehen, nicht nach allem, was er ihm und dessen Captain zu verdanken hatte. Sein Leben und so, mehrmals.

Vorsichtig beugte sich der junge Mann also nach vorne, hielt den Atem an und drehte den Mutierten vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

Piers' Kopf sackte einfach zur Seite, und Jake erschrak etwas bei der Blässe seiner Haut und der blauen Verfärbung seiner Lippen. Wirklich lebendig sah der Kerl ja irgendwie nicht mehr aus.

„Hey… Piers…?", murmelte er und rüttelte leicht an den Schultern des Bewusstlosen, etwas fester, nachdem dieser nicht reagierte. Er rief auch seinen Namen ein wenig lauter, gab ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, als immer noch keine Reaktion kam.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck…", murrte er, sah sich kurz um, blickte wieder auf Piers hinab und beugte sich noch etwas tiefer über den Älteren.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein verdammter Ernst oder?", knurrte Jake, als er keinerlei Atemzüge spüren konnte. An Piers' Hals jedoch war noch ein leichter Puls zu spüren, was Jake ein wenig aufatmen ließ. Und dennoch…

„Ich kann doch jetzt nicht… ach Mist..!"

Jake fluchte deutlich, atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte ja gar keine andere Wahl, wenn er Piers nicht unter seinen Händen doch noch sterben lassen wollte. Und anders als in Filmen brachte es im echten Leben ja leider nichts, den Betroffenen einfach zu schütteln und anzuschreien, bis er die Augen aufschlug.

Wer nicht mehr atmete, atmete nicht mehr und fing auch nicht von alleine einfach so wieder damit an.

„Na schön, Nivans, aber bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein. Und wehe, es kommen irgendwelche Beschwerden, wenn du wieder aufwachst…"

Noch einmal atmete der Söldner tief durch, dann drehte er Piers' Kopf gerade, überstreckte diesen, hielt ihm die Nase zu und versiegelte die Lippen des Bewusstlosen mit den eigenen, um ihm Sauerstoff zuzuführen. Er behielt Piers' Brustkorb dabei penibel im Blick und achtete darauf, ob dieser sich auch wirklich hob und senkte bei seiner Atemspende.

Er tat es, aber auch wirklich nur dann, wenn Jake den Älteren beatmete. Piers selber zeigte ansonsten noch immer keinerlei Reaktion. Aber wenigstens kam die Luft schon mal durch, und seine Lunge war nicht durch Wasser blockiert.

Mehrere Minuten lang musste Jake Piers nun beatmen, und mittlerweile war ihm selber schon fast ein wenig schwindelig.

„Sturer Sack", murrte er gegen Piers' Lippen, als er sich kurz löste und noch immer keine Reaktion erhalten hatte.

„Willst du jetzt ernsthaft sterben oder was? Das kleine treue Hündchen kann doch seinen großen Captain nicht alleine lassen!"

Jake verpasste dem Soldaten nun doch noch einmal eine Ohrfeige und schlug kurz mit der Faust auf seine Brust, aber beides hatte nur ein leichtes Zucken des leblosen Körpers zur Folge.

„Schön, einmal noch, Nivans. Aber ewig mach' ich diese Scheiße hier auch nicht, damit das klar ist."

Also beugte sich der Jüngere noch einmal hinab und begann eine weitere Runde Beatmen, er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun. Sarkastische Gedanken, aber nur so konnte sich Jake von den Gedanken und Gefühlen ablenken, die ihn eigentlich langsam aber sicher übermannten.

Piers starb, und er, der Einzige, der hier war, um ihn zu retten, versagte. Mehrmals hatte der junge Soldat gemeinsam mit Chris sein Leben und das von Sherry gerettet, und jetzt, in dem Moment, in dem Jake sich hätte revanchieren können, versagte er.

„Komm schon, bitte… Ich finde dich nicht scheiße, ich finde auch Chris nicht scheiße, und ihr habt uns echt den Arsch gerettet. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach… PIERS!?"

Jake hatte dem jungen Scharfschützen wieder mehrmals seine Luft gegeben, und als er nach diesen Versuchen immer noch nicht reagiert hatte, war Jake langsam aber sicher der Verzweiflung nahe.

Er wollte gerade schon fast aufgeben, als er mit einem Mal ein Röcheln und Keuchen vernahm, und Piers ruckartig die Augen aufschlug.

Gebannt starrte Jake ihn an, hielt die Luft an, ohne es zu merken, und wartete wie erstarrt ab, was noch passierte.

Erst einmal nichts, und für einen kurzen Moment lag Piers einfach nur da, das Röcheln und Keuchen war verstummt, und sein Blick war starr ins Nichts gerichtet.

„Nivans…? Hey…", murmelte Jake fast schon ängstlich und streckte zögerlich die Hand aus, als der Soldat mit einem Mal doch wieder Luft holte, diese scharf einsog und die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Ihm war anzusehen, dass er unendliche Schmerzen haben musste. Sicherlich gingen diese von seinem mutierten Arm aus, aber dagegen konnte Jake leider nichts tun. Er konnte das Teil nicht mal eben abschneiden, und selbst wenn doch, hätte das kaum etwas gebracht.

Er hatte selber gegen diese J'avos gekämpft. Bei denen wuchs ja alles irgendwie nach, oder es mutierte einfach irgendein anderes Körperteil.

Und Jake konnte gut darauf verzichten, durch seine Unvorsichtigkeit dafür zu sorgen, dass Piers noch ganz zum Monster wurde.

„Okay, keine Ahnung, ob du mich hören kannst, ob du überhaupt noch… naja… du bist, aber wir müssen hier weg, okay? Du bist hier fast verreckt, und ich kann dir hier nicht wirklich helfen. Also hoch mit dir und weg von hier, okay?", wandte sich Jake nun an Piers, nachdem dieser sich offenbar ein wenig beruhigt hatte und nun mit müdem Blick zu ihm hochsah. Es wirkte nicht so, als würde Chris' Hündchen ihn irgendwie erkennen, aber das spielte gerade auch keine Rolle, und zumindest schien er noch halbwegs menschlich zu sein. Immerhin.

„Na komm", murmelte Jake noch einmal und versuchte, Piers irgendwie auf die Beine zu hieven.

Das war leichter gesagt als getan, und der Ältere hing auch nur wie ein nasser Sack in Jakes Griff, ohne auch nur ansatzweise selber stehen zu können.

„Bisschen Eigeninitiative wäre schön…"

Jake wusste natürlich, dass Piers nichts für seinen Zustand konnte, und dass er eindeutig zu viel erwartete, aber mit seinen stichelnden Bemerkungen konnte sich Jake auch selber ein wenig beruhigen. Piers schien davon ja eh nichts mitzubekommen, und vermutlich hätte man jetzt auch Chris gnadenlos beleidigen können, ohne dass irgendeine Reaktion von dem jungen Soldaten gekommen wäre.

„Na schön, dann eben nicht. Lass dich ruhig tragen, Prinzesschen, ich diene doch gerne", murrte Jake nun, schüttelte den Kopf und festigte seinen Griff um Piers' linkes Handgelenk und seine rechte Hüfte.

Der Scharfschütze war verdammt schwer für seine eigentlich schlanke Statur, dieser blöde mutierte Arm musste mehr wiegen als man dachte.

Aber Jake war stark genug, um keine wirklichen Probleme damit zu haben.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm also, Piers den Hügel hoch zu schleppen, über die Leitplanke und zu seinem Bike.

Und jetzt?

Jake musste zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er Piers nun hier wegbekommen sollte.

Selbst wenn es hier irgendwo ein Auto gegeben hätte, das sie hätte mitnehmen können, den halb mutierten, halb toten Piers hätte kaum einer zu sich in den Wagen gelassen.

Also was tun?

Der Blick des Söldners fiel auf das Motorrad, und er seufzte leise auf.

„Das kann ja was werden…"

Aber was für eine Wahl hatte er schon? Einen Versuch war es ja allemal wert, und definitiv besser als gar nichts zu tun.

Piers war noch immer nicht außer Lebensgefahr, und er schien auch nach wie vor nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

Er hatte die Augen zwar geöffnet, und es wirkte auch so, als würden sich seine Pupillen hin und her bewegen, aber nicht so, als würde der Soldat wirklich irgendetwas wahrnehmen.

Kurz setzte Jake ihn also am Straßenrand ab, stellte sicher, dass er nicht einfach zur Seite umfiel, und stellte dann sein Motorrad wieder auf, prüfte kurz, ob es auch sicher auf dem Ständer stand und wandte sich dann wieder Piers zu.

Also den wieder aufheben, irgendwie auf das Bike verfrachten und sicherstellen, dass er nicht runterfällt.

Und jetzt?

Die gleiche Frage wie zuvor.

Ja, Jake war eigentlich keinen Schritt weiter als vorher, nur dass sein Bike jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Boden lag, und der nasse Sack namens Piers Nivans nun irgendwie drauf saß, oder besser gesagt hing.

Aber weg kamen sie trotzdem nicht. Zumindest nicht schnell, denn Fahren kam so nicht in Frage. Und er konnte doch jetzt nicht…

„Klar kann ich… hab ja keine Wahl, was? Aber ich schwör's dir, Piers Nivans, danach sind wir mehr als quitt…"

Kurz schnaubte der Söldner, dann löste er den Ständer des Motorrads, schüttelte noch mal den Kopf und begann, das Bike die Straße entlang zu schieben und gleichzeitig mit einer Hand aufzupassen, dass Piers auch schön oben blieb.

Immer wieder blickte Jake zu dem Älteren, der noch immer keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, oder sonst irgendein Lebenszeichen.

Er atmete, das erkannte Jake, aber die Augen hatte Piers wieder geschlossen, und der Söldner ging davon aus, dass er erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Aber solange er wenigstens am Leben blieb, war alles in Ordnung.

Sollte er doch etwas ‚schlafen', die Ruhe hatte Piers' Körper ja definitiv nötig.

Und es war ja auch nicht so, als ob der Scharfschütze hier irgendwas verpasste.

* * *

Jake schlief eher fast ein beim Rumschieben seines Bikes, und wirklich schnell voran kamen sie ja auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie wurden eher immer langsamer.

Jake war zwar unverletzt und fit, aber auch er hatte seine Grenzen.

Sie waren nun bestimmt schon mehr als drei Stunden unterwegs, und sie hatten in der Zeit keine Pause gemacht.

Der Söldner wollte keine Zeit verlieren, jede Sekunde zählte und konnte für Piers über Leben und Tod entscheiden.

Aber irgendwann musste Jake eine Pause einlegen, und das wurde ihm in dem Moment klar, in dem ihm fast das Bike aus der Hand glitt und nach rechts wegzukippen drohte.

„Hey hey hey, so nicht…", nuschelte Jake und hielt das Motorrad in letzter Sekunde fest.

Piers konnte er jedoch nicht mehr halten, und so plumpste dieser, mal wieder wie ein nasser Sack, einfach runter auf die Straße.

„Shit…!"

Jake lehnte das Bike gegen die Leitplanke und hastete zu Piers, der regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

„Langsam wirst du mir echt zur Last, weißt du das? Wenn du wenigstens wach wärst und mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten könntest, aber nein, du hängst hier nur rum wie eine verdammte Puppe!"

Jake war etwas lauter geworden, hatte Piers schon fast angeschrien, und ließ dann einfach den Kopf hängen.

Er war echt am Verzweifeln, langsam aber sicher wusste der junge Mann wirklich nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte.

Er konnte Piers nicht den ganzen Weg bis zur nächsten Stadt auf dem Bike schieben, ein Auto kam auch nicht vorbei, und ja, Jake war mittlerweile bereit, den Fahrer aus dem nächsten Fahrzeug wie in GTA raus zu ziehen und KO zu schlagen, um sich dann mit Piers rein zu setzen und weg zu fahren.

Aber es kam eben kein Auto, auch kein LKW, nichts… Selbst ein Bike mit Beiwagen hätte geholfen, aber die Straße blieb menschenleer, und Jake vermutete, dass sie sogar gesperrt war wegen dem verdammten Outbreak. Was musste die nächste Stadt auch so verdammt weit entfernt sein...

„Schätze, ich kann mich doch nicht revanchieren, sorry…", murmelte der Söldner nun und ließ sich neben Piers zu Boden sinken, nachdem er diesen halbwegs ins Sitzen aufgerichtet und neben seinem Bike gegen die Leitplanke gelehnt hatte.

„Scho-… gu-…", hörte er leise, fast tonlos, und er drehte den Kopf, um zu dem Älteren zu sehen, der die Augen wieder ein wenig geöffnet hatte und einfach vor sich hin starrte.

Piers kämpfte immer noch, er gab nicht auf, er hatte die Kraft, wach zu sein, zu reden, trotz seines Zustands, und was tat er selber? Er saß hier wie ein jammerndes Häufchen Elend und war bereit, aufzugeben.

„Oh nein, nein nein nein, so nicht… Ich lass dich hier nicht verrecken, Nivans, nicht so", knurrte Jake nun deshalb, erhob sich wieder und verfrachtete den Älteren, der die Augen nun wieder einmal geschlossen hatte, ein weiteres Mal auf sein Motorrad.

„Durchhalten, Soldat, okay? Ich werd' dich in Sicherheit bringen, man wird sich um dich kümmern, und alles wird gut. Wirst schon sehen."

Und auch wenn sich Jake mittlerweile selber kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, setzte er seinen Weg nun fort, entschlossen, sich zu revanchieren und Piers' Leben zu retten.


	4. No Hope Left?

Nach einem relativ langen Gespräch mit Miss Williams war Chris eine Weile spazieren gegangen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, und nun stand er hier, vor dem Gebäude, die Arme auf ein Geländer gelehnt und den Blick auf Piers' Abzeichen in seinen Händen gerichtet.

„Was hat ihn so besonders gemacht?", hörte er eine sanfte Stimme neben sich, und der Brünette drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte zu Rebecca, die sich zu ihm gesellt hatte und ihn fragend ansah.

Offenbar war ihm mehr als deutlich anzusehen, dass Piers' Tod ihm noch mehr zugesetzt hatte als die Tode der Anderen, und das nicht nur, weil dieser sich so offensichtlich für ihn geopfert hatte.

Chris seufzte leise, senkte den Blick wieder auf das Emblem und zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, einfach alles. Seine Fähigkeiten als Soldat, als Führungskraft, sein Charakter, sein…"

Er stockte, biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Beinahe hätte Chris sowas wie 'sein Lächeln' oder ‚sein Aussehen' gesagt, aber das war etwas, das Rebecca nicht wissen musste.

Was er wirklich empfand, was er schon so lange empfunden hatte.

Chris konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Piers diese Gefühle erwidert hätte, und das war auch vollkommen in Ordnung, es änderte nichts daran, wie Chris empfand, wie wichtig der junge Soldat für ihn gewesen war.

Und nun war es ohnehin zu spät, nun war Piers fort, und er würde niemals erfahren, wie viel er seinem Captain wirklich bedeutet hatte, wie sehr sein Tod diesen innerlich zerrissen hatte.

Niemand würde es jemals…

„Es ist schwer, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Besonders, wenn man nicht zeigen darf, wie sehr man diesen Menschen wirklich vermisst, wie viel er einem wirklich bedeutet hat", hörte er Rebecca nun sagen, und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, er wollte irgendetwas sagen, dass sie übertrieb, dass er nicht wusste, wovon sie sprach, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Chris schloss die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten.

Sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen, und doch schien Rebecca ihn zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Sie hatte sofort bemerkt, was er wirklich hatte sagen wollen, was er wirklich für Piers empfand.

Und sie hatte nicht angewidert reagiert, nicht verstört, sie war einfach nur voller Mitleid für ihn.

„Ich weiß, es ist falsch, ich weiß, dass ich…"

Doch die Jüngere unterbrach ihn mit einem bestimmten Kopfschütteln und einem leisen Murren.

„Von wegen falsch. Ist doch egal, ob ihr Soldaten seid, ob ihr beide Männer seid oder was auch immer. Liebe ist Liebe, Chris, und man kann…"

Doch nun war es Chris, der sie unterbrach, und seine Stimme war brüchig, er klang, als könne er es sich kaum noch verkneifen, wirklich zu weinen.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, Rebecca. Piers… Piers ist tot, und das alles ist nun bedeutungslos. Er ist tot, wegen mir, für mich… für uns alle… Weil ich versagt habe!"

Was sollte sie nur mit ihm machen?

Das Gespräch mit der Psychiaterin hatte gezeigt, wie sehr Chris diese letzten Monate mitgenommen hatten, wie sehr ihn das alles wirklich belastete.

Und selbst Miss Williams war auf die Schnelle nichts eingefallen, um ihm zu helfen. Sie hatte Chris empfohlen, sich erst einmal an seine Freunde und seine Schwester zu wenden, nicht alleine zu sein, seine Sorgen zu teilen und sich nicht von ihnen zerfressen zu lassen, erst einmal runter zu kommen und dann wieder das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen.

Natürlich waren das nicht unbedingt die fachmännischsten Ratschläge, sondern eher welche, die ihm fast jeder hätte geben können, doch in seinem momentanen Zustand, in dem Chris nicht wirklich groß reden wollte, oder besser gesagt gar nicht, konnte ihm die Blonde einfach nicht wirklich helfen. Sie bekam nichts aus ihm heraus, und ihn zu drängen und zu zwingen, brachte sie auch nicht weiter, im Gegenteil.

Es würde ein paar Tage dauern, bis es sich lohnte, ihn wieder zu sich zu holen und ein weiteres Gespräch zu versuchen.

Zwar hatte das letzte Gespräch recht lange gedauert, aber auch nur, weil es unheimlich schwer gewesen war, Chris dazu zu bringen, überhaupt irgenderwas zu erzählen.

Seine wahren Gefühle hatte er verborgen, egal, wie deutlich man sie ihm angesehen hatte.

Er war zerstört, innerlich zerrissen, verzweifelt und so voller Schuldgefühle.

Aber nichts davon wollte er zugeben, nicht Miss Williams gegenüber.

Dass es halb so wild war, hatte er gesagt. Dass er einfach erschöpft war und ihn der Tod seiner Männer eben mitnahm.

Wie schlimm es wirklich war, gestand er nicht, und es brachte auch nichts, immer und immer wieder nachzufragen und weiter zu bohren.

Stattdessen hatte Miss Williams am Ende des Gesprächs noch einmal Professor Chambers zu sich gerufen und sie gebeten, ein Auge auf Chris zu haben und ein wenig mit ihm zu reden, ihn dazu zu bringen, zu zeigen, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging, ihn zu animieren, sich der Psychiaterin doch noch ein wenig zu öffnen.

Und das tat Rebecca nun auch, und sie schien schon jetzt Erfolg zu haben.

Weil sie keine Fremde war, weil er ihr vertraute, und das freute Rebecca sehr.

Ja, sie hatten sich seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich gesehen, und Chris machte sich an sich immer ziemlich rar, aber sie war ihm deshalb nicht böse, und sie sah nach wie vor einen wichtigen Freund in ihm.

Raccoon City hatte sie alle verbunden. Barry, Jill, Chris und sie. Und egal, wie lange sie sich nicht sahen, es änderte nichts. Sie waren Freunde, sie hatten so viel durchgestanden, gemeinsam und alleine, und es war eine Freundschaft, die ein Leben lang halten würde.

Und genau aus diesem Grund wollte Rebecca dem Älteren helfen, ganz unabhängig von dem, worum Miss Williams sie gebeten hatte.

Chris so zu sehen, das tat weh, es war einfach falsch.

Der Soldat war immer so stark gewesen, ein Kämpfer, immer positiv und optimistisch, wie ein Vater für sein Team, und obwohl er sich selten meldete, wenn er es tat, dann zeigte er mit einem einzigen Satz, wie viel Freunde und Familie ihm wirklich bedeuteten.

Rebecca wollte diesen Chris zurück, der hier war einfach… einfach falsch, als wäre er ein ganz fremder Mensch.

Sein leerer Blick, die Augen gerötet durch die Tränen, die er nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können, diese Verschlossenheit, diese leicht gebeugte Haltung, als wäre er einfach zu müde, aufrecht zu stehen.

Das war nicht Chris Redfield, nicht der Mann, der Raccoon, Rockfort Island, Afrika, Edonia und China überlebt hatte. Und noch so viel mehr.

Aber was konnte sie tun?

Reichte es, wenn sie ihn dazu brachte, ihr sein Herz auszuschütten?

Er hatte Piers geliebt, wirklich geliebt, und nun war er fort. Wie sollte sie dieses Loch in seinem Herz flicken? Sie konnte es nicht, niemand konnte das.

„Danke, Rebecca", murmelte Chris nach einer Weile, und die Jüngere hob eine Augenbraue und beugte sich etwas vor, um Chris ins Gesicht zu sehen, der sich wieder aufs Geländer gelehnt und den Kopf etwas gesenkt hatte.

„Wofür?"

„Für alles. Dafür, dass du immer noch für mich da bist, nach all den Jahren, die ich…"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Chris, was hast du denn erwartet? Wir sind Freunde, und solange du mich nicht einfach abweist, werde ich immer für dich da sein. Ach was, vermutlich selbst dann. Ich weiß, ich kann nicht einfach mit dem Finger schnippen, und dir geht es wieder gut, aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich abzulenken, um dafür zu sorgen, dass du bald wieder lächeln kannst."

Und dann tat er genau das, er lächelte.

Aber dieses Lächeln, so ehrlich es auch war, es erreichte seine Augen nicht, in ihnen stand noch immer die Trauer, und Rebecca wusste, dass das auch so bald nicht aufhören würde.

Egal, wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, eine solch tiefe Trauer verschwand nicht einfach so ins Nichts.

Aber zumindest zeigte dieses leichte Lächeln, dass Chris bereit war, es zu versuchen, dass er selber wollte, dass es besser wurde.

Natürlich wollte er nicht länger so leiden, verzehrt von Schmerz und Trauer, von all diesen negativen Gefühlen, die ihn zerfraßen.

Aber sie wussten beide, dass eine Menge Arbeit vor ihnen lag.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Rebecca?", fragte Chris dann noch, richtete sich etwas auf und blickte sie fast flehend an.

„Jeden, Chris, natürlich."

* * *

„Jeden, Chris, natürlich. Ich hätte wissen müssen, worum er mich bitten würde", murmelte Rebecca leise zu sich selbst, als sie vor dem Büro von Miss Williams stand und an der Tür klopfte.

Sie wurde hereingebeten, betrat das Zimmer und setzte ihr überzeugendstes Lächeln auf.

Die blonde Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch hob eine Augenbraue, neigte den Kopf und ließ dann ein leises Seufzen hören, nachdem Rebecca mehrere Momente einfach dagestanden und nichts gesagt hatte.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Captain Redfield hat Sie gebeten, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass keine weiteren Sitzungen nötig sind."

„Ich weiß, wie das klingt, vor allem nach dem Gespräch heute, aber…"

Rebecca seufzte, trat näher heran und ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber der Psychiaterin sinken.

„Ich glaube, dass es wirklich das Beste ist für ihn. Zumindest vorerst. Chris ist Ihnen gegenüber sehr verschlossen, er traut Ihnen nicht. Er denkt, dass Sie einfach Ihren Job machen und sich ansonsten nicht für ihn interessieren. Was Chris momentan braucht, sind Menschen, denen er vertraut. Sie haben es doch im Grunde selber gesagt, Sie wussten, dass er sich mir anvertrauen würde. Und das hat er auch. Chris… Chris ist vollkommen zerstört, er ist einfach am Ende. Das Letzte, was er braucht, sind irgendwelche Therapie-Sitzungen, bei denen eine fremde Frau ihn mehr oder weniger zwingt, von all seinen Sorgen zu berichten."

Miss Williams lehnte sich zurück, musterte Rebecca nachdenklich und ließ dann ein erneutes Seufzen hören.

„Sie sind gut, wissen Sie das?"

Ein leicht freches Grinsen zeigte, dass Rebecca das in der Tat wusste.

„Also gut, vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Aber dann übernehmen Sie die Verantwortung, und ich vertraue Ihnen, dass Sie Captain Redfield wieder aufpäppeln. Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein… Man ist momentan nicht unbedingt geneigt, ihn wieder in den aktiven Dienst aufzunehmen. Man wartet auf meine Einschätzung, auf mein Okay. Und das werde ich nicht einfach so geben. Wenn sich nicht bald deutliche Besserung zeigt, dann wird er suspendiert, und dann war es das mit ihm. Da kann ich keine Rücksicht auf seine oder Ihre Wünsche mehmen. Ich bezweifle, dass eine solche Information irgendetwas besser machen würde, aber das Risiko wäre zu hoch..."

Da hatte die Blonde natürlich Recht. Wenn Chris seinen Job als Captain verlor, dann würde ihn das nur noch weiter runterziehen, und es würde alles nur schlimmer machen. Dennoch konnte man ihn in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht einfach weitermachen lassen.

Rebecca stand echt unter Druck, aber das war in Ordnung, denn sie war fest entschlossen, das zu verhindern. Ja, dieses neue Wissen spornte sie sogar noch weiter an.

„Ich werde Chris aus seinen Depressionen holen und den Leuten hier zeigen, dass er immer noch der beste Captain ist, den sie sich wünschen können, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Rebeccas Lippen, und Miss Williams schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohren, Professor Chambers, Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohren…"

Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, auch wenn sie das nicht offen zugab.

Ja, Professor Chambers klang wirklich zuversichtlich, sie war entschlossen, Chris zu helfen, und vielleicht konnte eine enge Freundin das tatsächlich besser als eine professionelle Psychiaterin.

Aber es würde dauern, egal, wie gut es vielleicht schon jetzt aussah, egal, wie bereitwillig Chris Rebecca sein Herz schon ausgeschüttet hatte. Dadurch änderte sich noch nichts.

Vielleicht wurde es ein wenig leichter, weil er seine Sorgen endlich hatte teilen können, aber die Probleme waren noch da.

Die Soldaten blieben tot, die Bilder von Piers' Opfer würden Chris bis in seine Träume verfolgen.

Natürlich wusste Miss Williams nicht, was Chris wirklich für diesen Jungen empfand, aber das spielte auch gar keine Rolle.

Chris hatte zusehen müssen, als sein letzter Soldat seinen Arm verlor und sich infizierte, um ihn zu retten, wie er dort unten in dieser Einrichtung stehen geblieben war, nachdem er ihn in eine der Rettungskapseln gestoßen hatte.

Chris hatte berichtet, dass sich nach Piers' letzten Angriff auf die BOW eine riesige Explosion ereignet hatte, und er war sicher gewesen, dass dieses Unterwasser-Ölfeld in die Luft geflogen war.

Selbst wenn Piers also die Mutation überlebt hätte, spätestens in diesem Moment war alles Überleben unmöglich gemacht worden.

Chris wusste ja nicht, dass er sich irrte, dass Piers am Leben war, dass er bereits gefunden worden war, von keinem Geringeren als Jake Muller.

* * *

Und dieser Jake Muller hatte seine Versuche, Piers zu retten, auch noch immer nicht eingestellt.

Er hatte den Mutierten noch einmal gut drei Stunden die Straße entlang geschoben, doch nun kam er um eine Pause nicht mehr herum.

Jake hatte die letzten Tage selber eine Menge erlebt. Sie waren aus diesem seltsamen Labor geflohen, nachdem man alle möglichen Experimente an ihm durchgeführt hatte, sie hatten sich durch die Straßen Chinas gekämpft, und letzten Endes hatte man sie erneut geschnappt, Chris und Piers hatten sie gerettet, und sie hatten sich wieder mal ihren Weg freigekämpft.

Ja, danach hatte er endlich mal eine ganze Nacht Ruhe gehabt, aber wirklich geschlafen hatte er trotzdem nicht, und am folgenden Tag hatte er gefühlt die Hälfte seines Blutes gegeben, für lausige 50 Dollar.

Aber Jake hätte gelogen, hätte er behauptet, seine Entscheidung zu bereuen.

Sherry hatte wirklich einen guten Einfluss auf ihn ausgeübt, und es hätte sich einfach falsch angefühlt, noch länger die 50 Millionen zu verlangen.

So oder so, auch für Jake waren die letzten Tage anstrengend gewesen, und nun war er schon wieder mehrere Stunden unterwegs und hatte einen Großteil dieser damit zugebracht, Piers auf seinem Bike durch die Gegend zu schieben.

Der Söldner war einfach kaputt, müde. Seine Arme schmerzten, seine Beine wollten ihn kaum noch tragen, und die Augen konnte er auch nur noch gezwungenermaßen offen halten.

Es hätte nichts gebracht, nun weiter zu gehen, er hätte nur irgendwann wirklich einfach das Motorrad losgelassen, und ein weiterer Sturz wäre nicht unbedingt hilfreich für Piers gewesen.

Also hatte Jake das Bike wieder am Straßenrand abgestellt und Piers sitzend gegen eine kleine Mauer gelehnt.

Sie schienen sich der nächsten Stadt langsam zu nähern, in der Ferne waren bereits die Lichter zu sehen, aber sie war noch zu weit weg, um es ohne Pause bis dorthin zu schaffen.

Der junge Söldner seufzte müde, setzte sich neben Piers und musterte diesen kritisch.

Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und starrte wieder vor sich hin, doch als Jake ihn nun ansprach, reagierte er zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst.

„Hmmm…?", machte der Ältere zwar nur leise, drehte aber zumindest den Kopf und sah Jake direkt an.

„Hey, na endlich. Dachte schon, ich würde nur noch eine leere Hülle rumschleppen", meinte Jake leicht grinsend und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Bin echt froh, dass du noch da drin bist."

Piers schwieg, und Jake runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn wieder mit kritischem Blick an.

„Bist du doch wieder abgedriftet?"

„Nein."

„Sag mal… jetzt, wo du wieder reden kannst… Wie ist das da eigentlich passiert?", wollte Jake nun wissen, während er mit einem leichten Nicken zu Piers' mutierten Arm deutete.

Erst kam wieder keine Antwort, und der Scharfschütze drehte nur langsam den Kopf, um die Mutation anzusehen.

Der Arm war weiter mutiert, hatte sich ein wenig verändert, aber im Moment schien gar nichts mehr zu passieren. Selbst das Pulsieren, das sonst immer von dem Arm ausgegangen war, hatte aufgehört, es wirkte fast so, als wäre er einfach nur noch tote Materie, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Piers ihn noch spüren und bewegen konnte. Aber er schmerzte nicht einmal mehr.

„Wurde infiziert…"

„No shit", grummelte der Jüngere und schüttelte etwas genervt den Kopf. Natürlich galt diese miese Stimmung nicht wirklich Piers, er war einfach total erschöpft, aber er konnte irgendwie nicht anders, als das trotzdem an dem Älteren auszulassen.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie das passiert ist, Nivans."

Wieder Schweigen, und als Jake nun etwas genervter zu dem Soldaten sah, bemerkte er, wie leer dessen Blick mit einem Mal wurde. Und schon fühlte er sich wieder mies.

„Okay, sorry, ich wollte nicht…"

„Diese riesige BOW hatte Chris geschnappt, nachdem sie mich angegriffen hatte.", antwortete der Scharfschütze nun doch und senkte den Blick. "Mein Arm war halb durchtrennt und steckte fest. Ich hab einfach gehandelt, ohne wirklich nachzudenken. Hab mich losgerissen, zu einer Virusprobe geschleift, die wir gesichert hatten, und mir das Zeug gespritzt."

„Und Chris? Wo ist er?"

„Er ist entkommen. Hab ihn in eine Rettungskapsel gestoßen und die losgeschickt."

„Du würdest echt alles für diesen Kerl tun oder? Loyalität ist ja schön und gut, aber das ist doch krank.", murmelte Jake und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Piers ein treues Schoßhündchen war, aber das ging doch wirklich zu weit. Er war nicht nur bereit, sein Leben zu geben, nein, er hatte sich auch noch zum Krüppel machen lassen, er hatte riskiert, ein Monster zu werden, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang nachzudenken.

Hätte Jake es nicht besser gewusst, dann… Aber Moment, wusste er es denn besser?

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du in Redfield verkn…?"

Doch der Söldner stockte mitten im Satz, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als Piers mit einem Mal einen unmenschlichen Schrei von sich gab, zur Seite wegkippte und begann, sich wie unter Krämpfen zu winden.

Der mutierte Arm, der zuvor noch so ruhig gewesen war, pulsierte nun wieder heftig, Blitze zuckten um ihn herum, und irgendeine seltsame Substanz, wie eine Mischung aus Blut, Eiter und irgendetwas Grünlichem, quoll an mehreren Stellen aus der Mutation und schien auf dem Boden regelrecht zu verdampfen.

„Scheiße…", keuchte Jake erschrocken, sprang auf und blickte panisch auf den jungen Mann hinab, der da auf dem Boden rumzuckte und sich krümmte.

Was sollte er nun tun? Was konnte er tun?

Sollte er Piers einfach töten?

Sollte er diese komische Mutation von seiner Schulter trennen? Nein, das hätte nach wie vor nichts gebracht. Aber... vielleicht doch?

Jake war mehr als überfordert mit dieser Situation.

„Komm schon, mach keinen Mist, Nivans! Ich hab dich nicht bis hierhin geschoben, damit du jetzt einfach verreckst!", schrie Jake den Älteren mittlerweile an, und er griff in sein Holster, zog die Pistole hervor und richtete diese auf den Soldaten am Boden.

„Bring mich nicht dazu, Piers…"

Der Finger des Jüngeren legte sich um den Abzug, und er spürte, wie seine Hand zitterte.

Er konnte das nicht, er konnte einfach nicht.

Nicht nur, weil er Piers bis hierhin geschleppt hatte, sondern auch, weil er einfach nicht wollte, dass der Scharfschütze nun starb.

Nach allem, was er überlebt hatte, nach allem, was Jake ihm und Chris zu verdanken hatte.

Piers durfte jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben.

Irgendetwas musste Jake doch tun können, er konnte nicht länger zusehen, wie Chris' rechte Hand sich so krümmte, wimmernd, immer wieder vor Schmerzen aufschreiend. Er musste dem ein Ende setzen, irgendwie.

„Das wird jetzt verdammt unangenehm, Nivans", murmelte der Söldner also schließlich, entsicherte die Waffe, legte den Finger noch fester um den Abzug, und dann… drückte er ab, und drei Schüsse, gefolgt von einem widerlich krachenden und matschigen Geräusch und einem markerschütternden Schrei, hallten durch die Stille des anbrechenden Morgen.


	5. Dem Ziel Ein Stück Näher

Jake saß auf dem Boden, war ein wenig zurückgerutscht und starrte mit angehaltenem Atem zu Piers.

Er hatte ihn nicht töten können, natürlich nicht. Also hatte er das Einzige getan, was ihm geblieben war. Mit drei gezielten Schüssen oberhalb des mutierten Arms hatte er diesen von Piers' Schulter getrennt.

Piers hatte so laut geschrien, dass der Söldner sicher war, dass man es selbst in der nächsten Stadt noch gehört hatte. Und dann war er mit einem Mal verstummt, und die Krämpfe hatten aufgehört.

Doch Jake wagte es gerade irgendwie nicht, sich dem Soldaten zu nähern.

Der mutierte Arm lag neben dem Körper und zuckte und blubberte vor sich hin, immer noch umgeben von den ganzen Blitzen. Obwohl er abgetrennt worden war, schien das Virus in dem Arm immer noch aktiv zu sein, ebenso wie in Piers.

Der Brünette regte sich nicht, aber an seiner rechten, widerlich ausgefransten Schulter tat sich etwas.

Das gleiche Wabern und Pulsieren, und dann schoss irgendetwas aus der Schulter heraus, und Jake war sicher, dass der mutierte Arm einfach nachgewachsen war.

Er traute seinen Augen beinahe nicht, als er den völlig normalen Arm sah, der aus der Schulter geschossen war, unmutiert, unversehrt, unberührt vom C-Virus, wie es schien.

„Piers…?"

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Jake auf den Hosenboden geplumpst und zurückgewichen war, wagte er es, den Älteren anzusprechen. Keine Reaktion, nicht einmal ein leichtes Zucken oder leises Stöhnen.

„Bist du am Leben? Bist du da drin?", murmelte der junge Söldner, atmete tief durch und krabbelte zu Piers hin.

Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihm dieser normale Arm mehr Angst als der mutierte.

Das musste doch irgendein Trick sein, ein Trick des Virus, eine Falle oder so.

„Piers? Komm schon, sag irgendwas. Sei nach alledem jetzt nicht einfach tot…"

Jake war selber verwundert über die Angst und Sorge, die in seiner Stimme lagen. Gut, dass Sherry ihn so gerade nicht sah, auch wenn sie eh schon wusste, wie sehr sie ihn verändert hatte. Und vermutlich wäre sie nun einfach nur stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Ja, Jake tat hier etwas Gutes, und es fühlte sich richtig an. Er war nicht sein Vater, er war kein Monster, und er würde zeigen, dass diese Gene keinerlei Macht über ihn hatten.

Der junge Söldner hatte sich ganz zu Piers gezogen und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um die Finger gegen seinen Hals zu drücken.

Er merkte deutlich, wie ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fiel, als er einen schwachen, aber zumindest regelmäßigen Puls spürte, und aus dieser Nähe sah er auch deutlich, dass Piers atmete.

Er war wohl einfach bewusstlos geworden, aber das war ja auch wirklich kein Wunder.

Jake wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Schmerzen Piers eh schon hatte erleiden müssen, und die Schüsse und der nachwachsende Arm hatten sicherlich nicht gerade geholfen.

Aber der Jüngere war sicher, dass es nun besser werden würde. Ohne diesen mutierten Arm würden die Schmerzen hoffentlich gänzlich nachlassen, und vielleicht fand Piers dann mal ein wenig echte Ruhe.

Er wollte optimistisch denken, auch wenn er tief im Inneren eine unglaubliche Angst und Unsicherheit spürte. Irgendwie lief das alles gerade zu gut. Die Mutation war weg, Piers hatte wieder einen normalen Arm, konnte es wirklich so leicht sein?

Jake wünschte sich nichts mehr als das, und natürlich hätte er es dem Soldaten gegönnt, aber er konnte es sich irgendwie einfach nicht vorstellen, nicht nach allem, was er in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte.

Aber vielleicht hatten sie ja wirklich mal Glück, vielleicht war das ein kleiner Bonus zu ihrem Entkommen, zu allem, was Piers bereit gewesen war, zu opfern. Ein kleines Geschenk vom Schicksal, oder von was auch immer da draußen war.

Hoffen durfte man ja, und Jake hoffte auch, hoffte, dass alles gut wurde, dass Piers dieser kleine Lohn wirklich gegönnt wurde, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Dass sie es zur Stadt schafften, er selber Kontakt zu Sherry oder gleich zur B.S.A.A. aufnehmen konnte, und dass Piers dann wieder zurück zu seinem geliebten Captain kommen würde.

Ja, Liebe, ein anderes Gefühl ließ sich mit seinen Taten nicht mehr erklären.

Und eigentlich hätte der junge Söldner sich jetzt lustig gemacht, vielleicht sogar abwertend reagiert, aber die Situation war einfach zu ernst, und er musste zugeben, dass er in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes für Piers empfand als Respekt, Anerkennung.

Der Scharfschütze hatte sein Leben riskiert, sich selber infiziert, das Überleben seines Captain gesichert, und was hatte er gemacht?

Jake war die meiste Zeit über nicht gerade hilfreich für Sherry gewesen, und als er sich dann einmal wirklich für sie hätte einsetzen können, hatte er versagt und nicht nur sie enttäuscht, sondern auch Leon, der ihn wenige Momente zuvor noch gebeten hatte, auf die Agentin aufzupassen.

Ja, er hatte gar nicht das Recht, sich in irgendeiner Weise über den Älteren lustig zu machen. Und deshalb tat er es auch nicht, zumindest nicht jetzt. Irgendwann später würde er es sich vielleicht doch nicht mehr verkneifen können. Er war eben Jake, ganz aus seiner Haut konnte er nun einmal nicht.

Aber jetzt wollte Weskers Sohn erst einmal ein wenig schlafen, zumindest etwas dösen und selber wieder ein wenig zu Kräften kommen. Er war verdammt müde, und bisher hatte er es nicht gewagt, in Piers' Gegenwart die Augen zu schließen. Zum Einen aus Sorge um ihn, zum Anderen aus Angst vor ihm. Und auch jetzt war Jake nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war.

Aber ein wenig ausruhen musste der Söldner sich, immerhin würde er Kraft brauchen, um Piers bis zur Stadt zu bringen. Sie waren so nah, da wollte er nicht jetzt, so kurz vorm Ende, doch noch scheitern.

Wirklich schlafen wollte Jake aber trotzdem nicht.

Er hatte Piers wieder etwas aufgerichtet und gegen die kleine Mauer gelehnt, dann den mutierten Arm angewidert aufgehoben, weit in die Ferne geworfen, und seine Handschuhe gleich folgen lassen. Nun saß er selber neben dem Bewusstlosen, zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und dennoch wachsam.

Jake war konzentriert auf die Geräusche um sich herum, auf das Atmen des jungen Mannes neben ihm, das an Stärke und Gleichmäßigkeit gewonnen hatte, was ihn doch sehr beruhigte.

Anscheinend kam Piers tatsächlich wieder ein wenig zu Kräften.

Das war gut, das war sehr gut. Alles würde gut werden, sie würden es schon schaffen. In die nächste Stadt, zur B.S.A.A., und er, Jake, hätte endlich mal aus eigenem Antrieb was wirklich Gutes getan…

Jake schrak auf, hastig atmend und sich panisch umsehend.

Erst als er den noch immer ruhig atmenden Piers richtig bemerkte, beruhigte er sich auch selber wieder ein wenig, lehnte sich zurück und schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen.

Nun war er doch eingeschlafen, verdammt. Wenn in dieser Zeit irgendetwas passiert wäre…

Der Söldner schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Er hatte schlafen müssen, es war nicht anders gegangen. Er hatte Kraft sammeln müssen, damit er Piers weiter zur Stadt bringen konnte.

Auch Jake war nur ein Mensch, und er brauchte ab und an ein wenig Ruhe, egal wie viele schlaflose Nächte er gewohnt war.

Und zum Glück war ja nichts passiert. Piers war nicht gestorben, und er hatte den Schlafenden auch nicht einfach angefallen. Alles war gut, und der Jüngere lächelte leicht, als sein Blick auf Piers' friedliches Gesicht fiel. Es ging bergauf, Jake war erleichtert.

Seufzend erhob er sich nun, streckte sich leicht, dehnte sich ein wenig und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Es war bereits später Mittag, langsam sollten sie wohl doch weiter.

Jake wollte nur ungern erst nachts in dieser ihm vollkommen fremden Stadt ankommen, auch wenn er sich etwas mies dabei fühlte, Piers jetzt wecken zu müssen. Vorausgesetzt, er schaffte das überhaupt.

Ein paar Minuten ließ er dem Älteren aber noch seine Ruhe, lehnte sich etwas auf die Mauer, an der sie gesessen hatten, und blickte hinüber zur Stadt, deren Silhouette man von hier aus nur schemenhaft ausmachen konnte ohne die ganzen Lichter.

„Doch noch weiter weg als ich gedacht hatte", murmelte Jake und seufzte leise auf.

Wurde Zeit, dass sie den Weg fortsetzten, damit sie wirklich noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit dort eintrafen.

Also wartete er noch weitere fünf Minuten, dann löste er sich von der Mauer, ging in die Hocke und begann, erst sanft, dann etwas fester, an Piers' Schultern zu rütteln und ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Augen zu öffnen.

Es dauerte etwas, dann jedoch regte sich der Ältere leicht, seine Lider flatterten und öffneten sich, und Piers sah Jake direkt an, sein Blick voller Müdigkeit, aber klar.

„Sorry, dass ich dich wecke, aber wir müssen weiter. Ist schon wieder fast Nachmittag, und es dauert noch eine ganze Weile bis zur nächsten Stadt", murmelte er etwas schuldbewusst und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir wäre es auch lieber, wir könnten noch etwas ausruhen, aber naja… Wäre vermutlich keine gute Idee."

Piers nickte nur, und Jake war nicht sicher, ob der Soldat ihn auch wirklich verstanden hatte. Sein Blick war klar, aber Piers wirkte trotzdem noch immer ein wenig abwesend.

Aber gut, nach allem, was passiert war, war das auch kein Wunder.

Der Scharfschütze versuchte nun, auf die Beine zu kommen, und als Jake ihm helfen wollte und nach seinem rechten Arm griff, erstarrte Piers in der Bewegung, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor schierem Entsetzen.

„Nivans...?"

Jake wich etwas zurück, ließ den Arm des Soldaten los und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Klar, der Ältere hatte bisher vermutlich noch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er wieder einen Arm hatte. Er war geblendet gewesen vor Schmerz und Krämpfen, und kaum war der mutierte Arm abgetrennt gewesen, hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren und war bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgewacht.

„Was… was ist…?"

„Ganz ruhig, okay? Ich weiß, das ist verstörend und erschreckend, aber es ist alles gut. Ich hab dir den mutierten Arm abgeschossen und…"!

„Du hast… WAS?!", schrie Piers auf, schüttelte den Kopf und krallte die Finger tief in die Haut des neuen Arms, als müsste er nach einem Beweis dafür suchen, dass er wirklich echt war, wirklich sein Arm.

„Du hast auf dem Boden rumgezuckt, wimmernd und wie unter Krämpfen, und irgendeine mehr als widerliche Flüssigkeit kam aus diesem scheiß Teil, was hätte ich denn tun sollen?!"

Auch Jake war etwas lauter geworden, beruhigte sich aber gleich wieder und atmete tief durch. Er konnte Piers ja verstehen. Das waren ziemlich harte Informationen, und nun stand er da, die Mutation weg, ein neuer, normaler Arm nachgewachsen, und Jake sagte ihm ganz nebenbei, dass er den mutierten Arm mit seiner Knarre abgeschossen hatte. Klar, dass der Infizierte da nicht einfach ruhig bleiben konnte.

Aber er musste das nun akzeptieren, er musste begreifen, dass das etwas Gutes war, dass der Söldner nur hatte helfen wollen.

„Tut mir leid, okay? Konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du das verdammte Ding vermissen würdest."

„Ich vermisse es sicher nicht", murrte Piers, ließ von seinem Arm ab und senkte den Blick. Was musste Jake nun von ihm denken, er musste wirken, als wäre er völlig durch den Wind. Aber irgendwie war das ja auch so. Es war einfach so viel passiert.

Piers erinnerte sich verschwommen daran, wie das Wasser mit voller Wucht in das Unterwasser-Ölfeld geströmt war, wie er sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatte, während er beinahe ertrunken war…

Und alles danach war einfach nur noch ein völliger Wirrwarr.

Hin und wieder waren da helle Momente. Jake, der ihn ansah und irgendwas sagte, der ihn auf dem Bike durch die Gegend schob, der auf ihn aufpasste.

Wieso tat er das alles? Sie waren sich ja nicht unbedingt wie Freunde begegnet bei ihren Treffen, und nun kümmerte Jake sich um ihn und tat alles, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Weshalb? Was war los mit dem Kerl? Hatte er einfach Mitleid? Fühlte er sich etwa verpflichtet, das zu tun?

Piers wollte ihn fragen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund entschied er sich dagegen. Es spielte keine Rolle, und vermutlich wäre es dem Jüngeren unangenehm gewesen.

Verdammt, warum kümmerte Piers das eigentlich?

Vermutlich Dankbarkeit, das musste es sein. Ja, der Ältere war Jake dankbar für seine Hilfe, dafür, dass er ihn hier rum schob, sogar dafür, dass er ihm den mutierten Arm von der Schulter geschossen hatte.

„Alles wieder okay?", hörte Piers den Söldner nun fragen, und er hob leicht den Blick, nickte einfach nur und straffte etwas die Schultern, während er versuchte, nun aus eigener Kraft ganz auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.

„Hey hey hey, wir wollen jetzt mal nicht übertreiben, okay? Ist ja schön, dass du wieder ganz bei dir bist, aber mach lieber langsam.", meinte Jake etwas erschrocken, als Piers ihm, bei seinem Versuch aufzustehen, fast in die Arme kippte.

Der Soldat sollte jetzt nicht irgendwie versuchen, falsche Stärke zu zeigen, das war wirklich nicht nötig.

„Sorry…", nuschelte Piers nur, als seine Beine nun ganz nachgaben, und sein volles Gewicht wieder auf Jake lastete.

Der Schein trog. Piers mochte wieder ganz bei sich sein, und von der einstigen Mutation waren an Gesicht und Schulter nur noch leichte Spuren zu sehen, aber er war noch immer geschwächt, und Jake spürte, wie der Körper, den er festhielt, leicht zitterte, wie er nach und nach immer wärmer wurde.

„War ja klar, dass nicht alles einfach gut wird", murrte der Jüngere und schnaubte leise.

Das Virus schien sich zurückgezogen zu haben, aber offenbar war es dadurch auch nicht mehr in der Lage, Piers zu heilen.

Stattdessen wehrte sich der junge Soldat nun dagegen, wie gegen ein normales Virus, einen Krankheitserreger. Mit Fieber natürlich, wie auch sonst.

Jake hatte sich gerade gefreut, dass Piers nun wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein und ansprechbar war, und nun fragte er sich, wie lange es wohl dauerte, bis das Fieber hoch genug war, um all das wieder zunichte zu machen.

Aber noch war Piers bei sich, und er rappelte sich auch wieder ein wenig auf, sodass Jake ihn zumindest nicht ganz tragen musste.

Und als der Söldner sein Bike bereit machte, schaffte der Ältere es sogar, die wenigen Momente lang selber auf den Beinen zu stehen. Wackelig, fast schon etwas schwankend, aber immerhin klappte er nicht einfach zusammen.

Jake verfrachtete ihn dann wieder auf das Gefährt, löste den Ständer und schob den Älteren mal wieder die Straße entlang.

Aber dieses Mal konnte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen mit dem Soldaten unterhalten.

* * *

Es dauerte länger als gedacht, bis sie die Stadt endlich erreicht hatten. Jake hatte vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit hier eintreffen wollen, nun jedoch war es schon fast halb eins, und sie hatten auf dem Weg hierher noch ganze drei Pausen einlegen müssen. Er schob das Bike langsam die Hauptstraße entlang und sah sich immer wieder ein wenig um.

Es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Aber wenigstens auch nichts anderes. Keine Zombies, keine J'avos, keine sonstigen BOWs. Es herrschte einfach Totenstille in dieser Stadt, woran sich Jake jedoch nicht unbedingt störte. Er hatte so etwas ja eigentlich auch schon erwartet, vor allem, als er die Straßensperre am Stadteingang gesehen hatte. Und auch die hatte ihn nicht überrascht, ganz im Gegenteil.

Jake hatte Piers auch nicht hergebracht, weil er gehofft hatte, hier Hilfe zu finden. Er wollte einfach einen sicheren und gemütlichen Ort finden und eine Möglichkeit, Kontakt zu Sherry aufzunehmen, denn sein Handy weigerte sich nach wie vor, hilfreich zu sein.

Der Söldner schob sein Bike also noch etwas weiter, bis zu einem Gasthaus, wo er es abstellte, Piers beim Absteigen half und dann in das Gebäude brachte.

Auch hier war es still, niemand war zu sehen.

Jake griff hinter die Theke, schnappte sich einen der Schlüssel und ging dann mit Piers zu dem dazu passenden Zimmer.

Etwas umständlich öffnete er die Tür zu diesem, stieß diese mit dem Fuß ganz auf und bugsierte den Soldaten direkt zu einem der beiden Betten.

„Nicht die Luxus Suite, aber es sollte reichen, was?", meinte er etwas grinsend, streckte sich leicht und schob den Vorhang zur Seite, um nach draußen zu sehen.

„Sogar mit Balkon, nicht schlecht. Hier könnte man es wirklich aushalten, meinst du nicht? Piers…?"

Jake drehte sich um, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sein Blick auf den Älteren fiel, der sich etwas in die Decke gewickelt hatte und zu schlafen schien.

Naja, sollte er nur. Er hatte immer noch Fieber, und er brauchte die Ruhe. Wirklich gestiegen war es zum Glück nicht, das beruhigte den jungen Söldner ein wenig, dennoch ging er nun kurz erst einmal ins Bad, machte ein kleines Handtuch nass und legte dieses dann vorsichtig auf Piers' Stirn.

Ein leises Murren war zu hören, und Jake hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne, atmete dann aber auf, als Piers nicht aufwachte, sondern entspannt weiterschlief.

„Schlaf ruhig ein wenig, ich bin gleich wieder zurück, keine Sorge", murmelte Jake dem Schlafenden zu, hinterließ ihm noch kurz einen Zettel, für den Fall dass er aufwachte und sich wunderte, wo sein Retter auf einmal hin war, dann verließ er das Zimmer, ging runter in die kleine Lobby des Gasthauses und sah sich dort um, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte.

An der Wand hing ein Münztelefon, und der Söldner trat auf dieses zu, nahm den Hörer zur Hand und hielt diesen ans Ohr.

„Freizeichen, Glück gehabt", murmelte Jake, während er in seiner Hosentasche nach Kleingeld suchte, den Münzschlitz mit diesem fütterte und schließlich Sherrys Nummer wählte.

„Birkin?", hörte er nach einigen Momenten dann auch schon, und Jake hoffte sehr, dass er die Blonde nicht geweckt hatte, ehe ihm einfiel, dass sie ja in den USA war, und dass dort gerade einmal Mittag war.

„Sherry, ich bins, Jake, ich…"

„Jake, schön, von dir zu hören. Ich hab deine SMS gelesen, schön, dass du…"

„Jajaja, alles ganz toll", unterbrach Jake die Ältere, und es tat ihm fast leid, dass er nun so unhöflich wirkte.

Aber der Smalltalk konnte warten, das alles war jetzt egal. Es gab Wichtigeres.

„Sorry", fügte er dann auch gleich hinzu und seufzte leise auf.

„Aber ich hab wichtige Infos, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich bin immer noch in China, und ich bin nicht alleine hier, Sherry. Ich hab Piers bei mir. Piers Nivans, du weißt schon, Chris' Schoßhündchen? Er war mutiert, jetzt ist er es nicht mehr, lange Geschichte…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, atmete noch einmal durch und fuhr nun etwas ruhiger fort.

„Long story short, Piers ist am Leben, aber in keinem guten Zustand. Er ist infiziert, und er hat Fieber, und ich hab keine Ahnung, was das Virus noch alles mit ihm anstellen wird. Er muss so schnell wie möglich zur B.S.A.A., zu Redfield. Der denkt nämlich mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Piers tot ist."

Schweigen, dann ein Seufzen, und Sherry fuhr sich durch die kurzen blonden Haare, ehe sie antwortete.

„Jake, ich muss zugeben, dass ich irgendwie nur die Hälfte verstanden habe, aber ich werde sofort Kontakt zur B.S.A.A. aufnehmen und euch einen Heli kommen lassen. Gib mir einfach eure Koordinaten, und dann mache ich mich sofort an die Arbeit."


	6. Gebrochenes Herz, Gebrochene Seele

Schweigend saß Chris da und blickte auf den jungen Mann hinab, der vor ihm lag. Blass, regungslos, und dennoch lebendig.

Zwei Tage war es her, seit Sherry ihn angerufen und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie eine Überraschung für ihn hatte, dass er zum Krankenhaus der B.S.A.A. kommen sollte. Und nur wenige Stunden darauf hatte er dieses Zimmer betreten, seinen Augen nicht trauend, Freudentränen nahe. Chris hatte sich zusammengerissen, aber auch nur, weil er seine Gefühle nicht unbedingt vor den Ärzten und Wissenschaftlern hatte offenbaren wollen.

Seitdem war der Captain nicht von der Seite seines Partners gewichen.

Zwar war Piers seit seiner Ankunft im Gasthaus in China nicht wieder aufgewacht, aber Hauptsache war, dass er lebte. Alles andere würde schon noch kommen.

Piers hatte eine Menge durchgemacht. Die Mutation war fort, und die Blutproben, die man nach seiner Einlieferung genommen hatte, zeigten keinerlei Spuren des C-Virus mehr.

Piers' Körper schien also aus irgendeinem Grund von diesem befreit, aber das hieß auch, dass er nun aus eigenem Antrieb wieder ganz zu Kräften kommen musste, und natürlich dauerte das eine Weile.

Aber Chris war geduldig, er würde warten, egal, wie lange es dauerte.

Piers sollte sich alle Zeit nehmen, die er brauchte, um wieder richtig fit zu werden, das hatte er sich ja auch mehr als verdient.

Und danach würde der Ältere ihm mal ordentlich die Leviten lesen, das stand fest. Wie hatte er ihm nur einen solchen Schreck einjagen können? Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sich einfach so zu opfern, dieser verdammte Idiot?

Wie hatte er nur…

„C-Captain…?"

Chris schrak auf, als ihn die leise und schwache Stimme des Scharfschützen aus den Gedanken riss.

Er hob den Blick, wandte ihn Piers zu, der sich ein wenig aufgesetzt hatte, und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Du bist wach", flüsterte er, und nun konnte er es nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich einzelne Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten.

Er blinzelte sie weg und griff nach Piers' Hand, vorsichtig, um nicht gegen die Nadel der Infusion zu kommen, die in dieser steckte.

Der junge Soldat wirkte noch ziemlich erschöpft, aber er war wach, und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er Chris sofort erkannt hatte, nicht nur, weil er ihn direkt angesprochen hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ging schon mal besser", murmelte Piers, und dieser knappe Satz ließ Chris ein wenig schaudern, erinnerte er ihn doch an den Moment, als er zum ersten Mal befürchtet hatte, er könne Piers verloren haben, als dieser nach dem ersten Kampf gegen Haos nicht sofort aufgetaucht war, und Chris Angst gehabt hatte, er könne ertrunken sein.

Und kurz darauf… Kurz darauf hatte Chris die schlimmsten Minuten seines Lebens erlebt.

„Tu… so etwas nie wieder, hast du verstanden?!", knurrte der Ältere nun, und sein Blick wurde hart, fast schon kalt, was Piers für einen kurzen Moment den Atem anhalten ließ.

Aber er wäre nicht Piers gewesen, hätte er nun einfach brav genickt.

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen, sorry, Captain. Sie wissen, dass ich mich immer wieder…"

„Aber warum, verdammt nochmal? Warum?!"

Piers blinzelte ein paar Mal, und er senkte den Blick. So verzweifelt hatte er Chris noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal in dem Moment, als Finn und die anderen infiziert worden und gestorben waren.

Aber was sollte er denn nun sagen?

Dass er eben einfach ein treuer Soldat war? Dass es seine Pflicht war? Dass die Welt Chris mehr brauchte als ihn? Das stimmte vermutlich, aber es war nicht der Grund. Nichts davon. Gut, ja, vielleicht waren das mit Gründe dafür, aber der Hauptgrund war eben ein anderer, und Piers konnte seinem Captain doch jetzt nicht sagen, was er wirklich für ihn empfand.

„Sag es mir, Piers. Warum?", forderte Chris noch einmal, und sein Blick war leer geworden, der Captain saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Wie konnte der Jüngere ihn in der Situation denn belügen?

Wie konnte er ihm noch mehr weh tun, noch mehr Leid zu fügen, als sein vermeintliches Opfer es ohnehin schon getan hatte?

„Ich…"

Er verstummte, senkte den Blick auf die Bettdecke und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich könnte Sie niemals sterben lassen, Captain. Sie sind einfach zu wichtig…"

„Für wen?"

‚Für die Welt' hätte Piers nun doch einfach sagen können, es wäre nicht einmal eine Lüge gewesen, aber er konnte es nicht. Chris' Blick, dieser Schmerz, diese Verzweiflung… er musste es sagen, egal, welche Folgen es haben würde.

Ganz gleich, wie Chris darauf reagieren würde, es änderte nichts. Und Piers rechnete doch eh nicht damit, dass der Ältere seine Gefühle erwiderte.

„Für mich", erwiderte der Scharfschütze nun deshalb wahrheitsgemäß, und ohne den Blick wieder zu heben.

Schweigen, mehrere Sekunden lang, und ehe Piers doch hätte aufsehen können, fragte Chris: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich denke, das wissen Sie…"

Wieder Schweigen, länger als zuvor, und als Piers hörte, wie der Captain sich erhob und am Bett vorbei zum Fenster ging, sah er doch auf und dem Älteren nach.

„Chris…?"

Warum sagte der denn nichts?

Der junge Soldat war sicher, alles verkraften zu können, auch wenn er den Korb seines Lebens erhielt, aber gar nichts… Überhaupt keine Antwort…?

„Chris…?", versuchte Piers es also noch einmal und biss sich erneut auf die Lippen.

„Sagen Sie was, irgendwas. Bitte…"

Chris zögerte.

Piers' Worte, die er natürlich sofort verstanden hatte, hatten eine Tonne an Glücksgefühlen in ihm ausgelöst, und eigentlich hatte er noch in der gleichen Sekunde erwidern wollen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Dass Piers für ihn der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt war. Neben Claire, verstand sich.

Aber irgendetwas hatte ihn daran gehindert.

Piers war sich selber offenbar vollkommen egal, wenn es um Chris ging, gab es für ihn keine Grenzen, und vermutlich hätte er sich selber bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abgezogen, wenn es Chris irgendwie geholfen hätte.

Diese Aufopferungsbereitschaft war beinahe krankhaft, und so konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Chris konnte nicht mit der ständigen Angst leben, dass sich der Jüngere jeden Moment opferte, um sein Leben zu retten. Er hatte einmal sicher geglaubt, Piers verloren zu haben, noch einmal würde er das nicht verkraften, auf keinen Fall.

Und so gab es für Chris nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste den Scharfschützen abweisen. So deutlich, dass dieser vielleicht nach und nach seine eigenen Gefühle für den Captain verlor.

Eigentlich wusste dieser, dass das unsinnig war, dass Piers niemals einfach aufhören würde, ihn zu lieben und sein Leben für ihn zu geben, doch Chris war verzweifelt und sah keinen anderen Weg. Er musste es einfach versuchen.

„Red keinen Unsinn", knurrte er deshalb, und vermutlich taten ihm selber diese Worte mehr weh als Piers.

„Willst du damit sagen, du liebst mich? Das ist… das ist widerlich…"

Chris drehte sich herum und sah wieder zu Piers, dem das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Aber auch wenn es dem Älteren schwerfiel, er riss sich zusammen, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper und verschränkte nur leicht die Arme.

„Nicht nur, dass wir Soldaten sind, wir sind auch beide Männer. Und verdammt, ich bin doch nicht schwul. Und ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass du…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, schnaubte leise und wandte sich wieder ab.

Chris wirkte so nur noch abweisender, aber eigentlich tat er das nur, weil er den Scharfschützen nicht länger hatte ansehen können.

Dieser Schmerz in seinem Blick, es tat einfach so weh. Piers hatte das nicht verdient, nicht nach allem, was er getan hatte, für ihn, für seinen Captain. Und nun brach dieser ihm das Herz, in der Hoffnung, ihn so beschützen zu können. Als hätte das irgendetwas geändert.

Mehrere Minuten hatte Chris nun dort am Fenster gestanden, den Blick nach draußen gerichtet, keinen Ton mehr sagend.

Nicht, weil er nicht wollte oder ihm nichts mehr einfiel, sondern schlicht und ergreifend, weil jedes weitere Wort ihn in Tränen hätte ausbrechen lassen. Und dann hätte Piers sofort gemerkt, dass er ihn belog.

Erst, als der Brünette ein Rascheln vernahm und hörte, wie Piers aufstehen wollte, drehte er sich herum und wollte schon fast zu ihm eilen, riss sich aber zusammen.

„Was wird das jetzt?", fragte er stattdessen kalt und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Brauch frische Luft."

„Und du willst jetzt alleine da raus spazieren, nachdem du zwei Tage im Koma gelegen hast?"

„Sie könnten mich ja begleiten, aber ich bin Ihnen ja… zu widerlich…"

Das war wie ein Schlag in den Magen, und Chris biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht am Ende doch noch seine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren.

Was tat er Piers hier nur an? Warum verletzte er ihn so sehr? Was für ein Monster war er nur? Das war ja beinahe schlimmer als Wesker…

Gut, das war natürlich übertrieben, aber im Moment fühlte sich Chris wirklich wie der schlimmste Mensch auf Erden.

Aber er musste stark bleiben. Es schien ja doch irgendwie zu helfen.

In Piers' Blick war Enttäuschung zu sehen, aber auch Wut, und Chris war sicher, dass er nach einer Weile drüber hinwegkommen würde, und vielleicht schwanden seine Gefühle für den Älteren dann doch.

Eigentlich wollte der Captain das nicht. Er wusste jetzt endlich, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden, dass Piers ihn ebenfalls liebte, wider alle Erwartungen. Und nun machte er alles kaputt.

Aber es musste sein, es ging einfach nicht anders.

„Bitte… bitte bleib hier, leg dich wieder hin. Du brauchst Ruhe."

„Was kümmert Sie das denn?"

„Ich bin immer noch dein Captain, Piers. Immer noch der Kerl, für den du dich geopfert hast, der zusehen musste, wie alles in die Luft flog, der dachte, du wärest tot! Nur weil ich deine Gefühle unpassend finde, heißt das nicht, dass du mir egal bist!"

Gut, ganz kalt und abweisend konnte er nicht bleiben, das ging einfach nicht. Und wenn er es zu sehr übertrieb, kaufte Piers ihm das am Ende auch nicht mehr ab.

„Ich werde raus gehen, spazieren, und dann werde ich mich selber entlassen. Ich kann nicht länger an diesem sterilen Ort bleiben. Ich bin gerade mal eine knappe Stunde wach und hab schon die Schnauze voll. Dank Ihnen, Captain."

Piers wollte was tun? Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden?

Der Junge war gerade erst aus einem zweitägigen Koma erwacht, ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit davor, die er eigentlich auch fast durchgehend bewusstlos verbracht hatte. Eine gute halbe Woche war er mehr tot als lebendig gewesen, und jetzt wollte er sich einfach selbst entlassen, nur weil Chris ihm gesagt hatte, dass er seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte?

Okay, er hatte ihm eiskalt und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen gesagt, dass er das widerlich fand, das war schon ein wenig heftiger als jemandem einfach den Laufpass zu geben. Aber trotzdem... War diese Reaktion nicht ein wenig übertrieben?

Und würden die Ärzte das überhaupt zulassen? Besser gar nicht erst das Risiko eingehen und Piers selber aufhalten.

„Tu das bitte nicht… Wenn du mich wirklich liebst…"

„Fangen Sie jetzt nicht so an, Chris", knurrte Piers, und für einen Moment klang dieses Knurren beinahe animalisch und jagte dem Soldaten einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Erst sagen, das sei widerlich, und dann an meine Liebe appellieren? DAS ist das Einzige, was hier wirklich widerlich ist, Captain."

„Bitte, überleg es dir wenigstens noch mal. Ich gehe, ich komme nicht wieder, bis es dir besser geht, dann musst du mich nicht sehen, aber… Aber bitte bleib noch, bis die Ärzte wirklich ihr Okay geben…"

War das gerade Chris' Ernst? Merkte der eigentlich selber noch, was er da sagte?

Piers hatte ihm gerade seine Liebe gestanden, und nun wollte er gehen, damit der Jüngere ihn nicht mehr sehen musste?

Klar, ihm war gerade das Herz gebrochen worden, und Piers wollte wirklich erst einmal raus, weil er Chris gerade nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Aber wenn er noch länger hier blieb, wenn er die nächsten Tage oder gar Wochen hier im Bett liegen musste, alleine, jeden Moment daran denkend, wie eiskalt Chris ihn abgewiesen hatte…

Nein, das konnte er einfach nicht. Piers wollte weg, er wollte nach Hause, einfach nur noch nach Hause.

Und er fühlte sich doch auch fit, vollkommen erfrischt. Keine Schmerzen mehr, kein Schwindelgefühl, sein neuer Arm machte keine Probleme, und vom Virus war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Und hey, es war ja nicht einmal gesagt, dass die Ärzte ihn wirklich schon gehen ließen. Vielleicht würde er sogar gezwungen sein, zu bleiben. Das war sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich.

„Jaja, schon gut. Ich denk drüber nach", murmelte Piers dann nur noch, schnappte sich den Ständer, an dem die Infusion hing, und verließ das Zimmer, um nach draußen zu gehen.

* * *

Als Chris etwa fünf Stunden später zurückkam, einen Blumenstrauß in der Hand und entschlossen, sich bei dem Jüngeren zu entschuldigen, war dieser nicht mehr da.

Das Zimmer war leer, das Bett frisch gemacht, und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier wenige Stunden zuvor noch jemand gewesen war.

Der Captain stand einfach nur da, starrte in den leeren Raum und ließ den Kopf hängen. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Was hatte er verdammt noch mal getan?

Der Blumenstrauß fiel Chris aus der Hand, und er selber lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und blinzelte ein weiteres Mal leichte Tränen weg.

Wie dumm er doch gewesen war. Als würde das alles irgendetwas ändern.

Er hatte erreichen wollen, dass Piers sich nicht noch einmal so gedankenlos für ihn opferte, und was hatte er stattdessen erreicht?

Der Scharfschütze hatte sich selber aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, war alleine nach Hause gegangen, falls er überhaupt dort angekommen war.

Chris hatte vermutlich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Piers brauchte Ruhe, er brauchte ärztliche Behandlung, er war doch gerade erst aus dem Koma erwacht.

Warum zum Teufel musste Chris immer alles falsch machen?

Warum hatte er dem Jüngeren nicht einfach sagen können, dass er ihn liebte, dass er so froh war, ihn wieder zu haben, dass er ihn niemals wieder gehen lassen würde, dass er ihn für immer bei sich haben wollte?

Warum hatte er ihm stattdessen so unnötig das Herz brechen müssen?

Und warum zum Teufel hatten diese verdammten, verantwortungslosen, dämlichen Ärzte ihn überhaupt gehen lassen?!

„Chris?"

Eine leise und sanfte Stimme riss den Captain aus seinen Gedanken, und er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie jemand den Raum betreten und sich vor ihn gestellt hatte.

„Ich bin ein Idiot, Sherry, ein Monster… was hab ich nur getan?", murmelte er, und die Blonde neigte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

Klar, Sherry wusste nicht einmal, wovon Chris da sprach, ihr gegenüber hatte er von seinen Gefühlen noch nicht berichtet, überhaupt waren sie kaum dazu gekommen, mal in Ruhe miteinander zu reden.

Die junge Agentin hatte ihn nur kurz angerufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er herkommen sollte, dann hatte sie ihn empfangen und zu Piers' Zimmer gebracht, und die Zeit danach hatte Chris an dessen Seite verbracht und eigentlich mit niemandem wirklich geredet.

„Piers hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt", erklärte der Captain deshalb, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Und du liebst ihn nicht?"

„Das habe ich behauptet, aber es stimmt nicht. Ich habe Piers weh getan, sehr weh getan, und das nach allem, was er für mich getan hat. Ich habe seine Gefühle als widerlich bezeichnet, Sherry, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er sich selber entlassen hat, ich…"

„Und was machst du dann noch hier?"

„Was?"

Chris blinzelte leicht, wischte sich die Tränen weg und blinzelte gleich noch einmal.

„Ich frage dich, was du dann noch hier machst", sagte Sherry noch einmal und lächelte leicht.

„Du machst dir Sorgen oder? Das ist verständlich. Und wenn ich mir die Blumen ansehe, die da neben dir auf dem Boden liegen, gehe ich davon aus, dass du deine Worte schon jetzt bereust. Piers ist nicht mehr hier, und du, mein Lieber, du solltest das auch nicht mehr sein…"

Sherry hatte Recht.

Chris konnte hier stehen und Trübsal blasen, ohne dass er damit irgendetwas änderte, oder aber er konnte sich zusammenreißen, zu Piers' Wohnung fahren und sich bei ihm entschuldigen, wie er es geplant hatte. Es war nicht gesagt, dass Piers ihm so einfach verzeihen würde, und Chris erwartete das auch nicht wirklich. Aber er wollte den Jüngeren wenigstens dazu bringen, wieder her zu kommen und sich noch ein wenig auszuruhen, unter ärztlicher Aufsicht.

Also straffte Chris etwas die Schultern, bedanke sich bei Sherry und versprach ihr, sie zum Dank mal zu einem leckeren Kaffee einzuladen, ehe er die Blumen wieder aufsammelte und erst das Zimmer und schließlich das Krankenhaus verließ, um Piers zu Hause zu besuchen.


	7. Between Life And Death

Chris stand vor Piers' Wohnungstür, klingelte und wartete ab, klingelte noch einmal, noch einmal…

Dann rief er nach dem Jüngeren, flehte ihn an, die Tür zu öffnen, dass es ihm leidtat, dass sie noch einmal über alles reden sollten… Nichts.

Vermutlich war Piers gar nicht zu Hause, vermutlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass Chris zu ihm kommen würde.

Oder aber er war da und wollte seinem Captain nur einfach nicht aufmachen. Vielleicht hätte der nicht so klar sagen sollen, dass er es war, der vor der Tür stand. Aber das hatte Piers sich vermutlich eh gedacht.

Seufzend blickte Chris auf den Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand hinab und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Was, wenn Piers nicht zu Hause war? Was, wenn ihm auf dem Weg irgendetwas passiert war?

Sollte er zurück ins Krankenhaus und nachfragen lassen, ob jemand ihn gesehen hatte?

Sollte er hier warten? Sollte er Piers' Heimweg selber absuchen?

Chris wusste wirklich nicht, was er nun tun sollte, und irgendwie hatte er mit einem Mal ein ganz ungutes Gefühl.

Obwohl er nach wie vor keine Antwort erwartete, klingelte er noch einmal, rief wieder nach Piers und kramte in seiner Tasche.

Als Chris vor einer guten halben Woche aus China zurückgekommen war, hatte man direkt Piers' Spind leergeräumt und ihm, als seinem Captain und engsten Freund hier, die Sachen in die Hand gedrückt, zusammen natürlich mit Piers' zweiten Wohnungsschlüssel. Der Plan hatte vorgesehen, dass Chris, wenn es ihm selber besser ging, sich dorthin begab und sich um das Ausräumen kümmerte, damit die Wohnung komplett geräumt und neu zum Verkauf angeboten werden konnte. Man verlor eben keine Zeit. Sentimentalitäten spielten keine Rolle, und Piers hatte, soweit Chris wusste, keinerlei Verwandte, zumindest keine, zu denen er irgendwie Kontakt hatte.

„Naja, ist ja kein Einbruch, wenn man den Schlüssel hat oder?", murmelte der Soldat vor sich hin, zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

Nichts passierte. Der Schlüssel ließ sich nicht ganz reinstecken und auch nicht drehen. Das hieß, dass Piers zu Hause war und sein anderer Schlüssel von innen steckte.

„Also will er mich einfach nicht reinlassen oder was?", murrte Chris und begann erneut, mehrmals an der Tür zu klingeln und Piers' Namen zu rufen.

Ein Wunder, dass bisher noch keiner der Nachbarn aus seiner Wohnung gekommen war, um sich über diesen Lärm zu beschweren.

Aber selbst nach fast zehn Minuten Dauerklingeln hatte Chris noch immer keine Antwort erhalten, und das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend war noch stärker geworden.

Mittlerweile hätte Piers eigentlich längst an der Tür sein müssen, und sei es nur, um seinem Captain zu sagen, dass er sich endlich verziehen sollte.

Aber dass so gar keine Reaktion kam…

Selbst unter der Dusche hätte er das Klingeln und Rufen hören müssen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht.

„Okay, dann eben auf die harte Tour. Geht ja nicht anders, und ich tu das nur, weil ich mir verdammte Sorgen mache", murmelte sich Chris selber zu, atmete tief durch, nahm Anlauf und stemmte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür.

Diese gab erschreckend schnell nach, und der Brünette stolperte halb in die Wohnung, erlangte sein Gleichgewicht wieder und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Da hatte er den Grund, weshalb Piers ihm nicht die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Der Scharfschütze lag mitten im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden, auf der Seite, der Tür den Rücken zugedreht, und rührte sich nicht.

„Ich hab's befürchtet, verdammt…", knurrte Chris, eilte auf den Jüngeren zu, ließ die Blumen achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen und sich selber neben Piers in die Hocke sinken.

Vorsichtig rüttelte er an seiner Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, als er keine Reaktion erhielt.

Der junge Soldat atmete schwer und langsam, aber wenigstens atmete er überhaupt, schien aber bewusstlos zu sein.

Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, und Schweiß stand auf seiner fieberheißen Stirn.

Chris war nicht sonderlich verwundert, Piers in einem solchen Zustand vorzufinden, und am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt einfach wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus gebracht, aber er tat es nicht.

Der Scharfschütze war schon wütend genug gewesen, und das würde sich nicht bessern, wenn er erwachte und sich erneut im Krankenhaus wiederfand.

Chris würde sich nun selber um ihn kümmern, und nur wenn es wirklich nicht anders ging, würde er ihn doch zurückbringen.

Also hob der Captain seinen besten Mann erst einmal auf die Arme und trug ihn rüber in dessen Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte und etwas zudeckte. Fieber sollte man ausschwitzen, das war das Beste.

Dann verschwand Chris kurz im Bad, machte einen Waschlappen nass, kramte in den Schränken nach fiebersenkenden Mitteln, und kam dann wieder zurück, zusätzlich noch mit einem Glas Leitungswasser.

Die Tablette löste er im Wasser auf, das Tuch legte er auf Piers' Stirn, stellte dann aus irgendeinem Grund noch die mitgebrachten Blumen in eine Vase, und anschließend setzte er sich zu dem Bewusstlosen ans Bett, auf den Boden, die Arme auf die Bettkante gelehnt und Piers nachdenklich betrachtend.

Nun konnte er nur warten, bis der Jüngere wieder zu sich kam.

* * *

Es dauerte gute fünf Stunden, bis der junge Soldat erste Regungen zeigte.

Ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören, dann flatterten Piers' Lider, öffneten sich kurz, fielen wieder zu, öffneten sich erneut, und schließlich schaffte Piers es, die Augen offen zu halten, und er blickte müde an die Decke hoch, vernahm leise Geräusche und drehte den Kopf in deren Richtung.

Der Scharfschütze erblickte Chris, der dort saß, auf dem Boden sitzend, Kopf und Oberkörper auf dem Bett abgelegt.

Der Ältere schien zu schlafen, zumindest hatte er die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig.

Kurz überlegte Piers, ob er seinen Captain wecken sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen und setzte sich stattdessen vorsichtig auf, wobei ihm der Waschlappen in den Schoß fiel.

„Was zum…?", murmelte Piers leise und nahm den Lappen in die Hand.

Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder, was passiert war.

Chris hatte ihm die Abfuhr seines Lebens verpasst, und so hatte Piers sich selber aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Es hatte etwas an Überzeugungskraft gekostet, doch er hatte die Ärzte schließlich davon überzeugen können, dass es ihm gut genug ging, und er hatte versprochen, sofort zu kommen, wenn doch etwas war. Sie hatten ihn dann tatsächlich gehen lassen, wenn auch etwas zögernd.

Vom Virus war keine Spur mehr zu bemerken gewesen, und so sahen die Ärzte und Wissenschaftler wohl auch kein sonderlich großes Risiko darin, Piers' Bitte nachzugeben.

Aber offenbar war er doch nicht ganz so fit gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte.

Er hatte es bis zu seiner Wohnung geschafft, bis ins Wohnzimmer, das wusste Piers noch, doch da war ihm irgendwie schwindelig geworden, und er musste zusammengebrochen sein.

Aber wie kam Chris hier her?

Warum war er überhaupt hier? Was wollte er hier?

Der Captain hatte Piers ja deutlich klar gemacht, was er von dessen Gefühlen hielt, und dass er sie in keinster Weise erwiderte.

Klar, ein wenig sanfter war er zum Schluss in seiner Wortwahl geworden, Piers war ihm eindeutig nicht egal, aber trotzdem. Chris hatte dem Jüngeren einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst, als er dessen Gefühle eiskalt als widerlich bezeichnet hatte.

Der junge Soldat hätte damit leben können, hätte Chris einfach gesagt, dass er diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte, aber dass er so reagieren würde, damit hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet.

Er schien den Älteren vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt zu haben.

Aber es änderte nichts. Nichts daran, was Piers für ihn empfand.

Auch jetzt, als er ihn so da sitzen sah, schlafend, einen zufriedenen und entspannten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Piers wünschte sich in diesem Moment so sehr, er hätte nichts gesagt und seine Gefühle für sich behalten.

Dann wäre da immer noch diese Ungewissheit gewesen, ob er jemals eine Chance haben würde, aber zumindest wäre sein Herz dann jetzt nicht so dermaßen gebrochen.

Aber als Chris ihn so angesehen hatte, mit all dem Schmerz und den Selbstzweifeln im Gesicht, da hatte er einfach nicht anders gekonnt.

Er hatte die Wahrheit sagen müssen, dem Captain klarmachen, was er empfand, wieso er das alles wirklich getan hatte.

Wie hatte Piers ahnen können, dass eine solche Reaktion kommen würde?

Irgendwie passte das so ganz und gar nicht zu Chris.

Und jetzt, da er etwas Ruhe hatte und noch einmal richtig über all das nachdenken konnte, fiel ihm ein, wie Chris sich im Grunde selber widersprochen hatte.

Nicht zwingend in seinen Worten, sondern vielmehr in seinen Handlungen, seinen Blicken.

Die Kälte, die der Ältere zu Beginn an den Tag gelegt hatte, war so schnell verschwunden, und er hatte Piers einen Großteil des Gesprächs nicht einmal angesehen. Und der Scharfschütze bezweifelte mittlerweile, dass das an diesem angeblichen Ekel vor dem Schwulsein gelegen hatte.

Nein, irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Und auch Chris' Worte… sie waren im Laufe des Gesprächs leiser geworden, sanfter, hatten verzweifelter geklungen, und am Ende hatte er einfach nur gewollt, dass Piers dablieb, dass er nicht einfach ging, dass er in Sicherheit war und sich erholte.

Aber vermutlich interpretierte der junge Soldat da irgendetwas hinein.

Chris hatte es ja selber gesagt: Nur weil er seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, hieß das nicht, dass Piers ihm egal war.

Er hatte Schuldgefühle, Piers' vermeintliches Opfer hatte ihm einen herben Schlag verpasst.

Und dem Jüngeren waren auch die Tränen nicht entgangen, die sich nach seinem Erwachen in Chris' Augen gesammelt hatten.

Aber genau das war es, was Piers nicht verstand.

Auf der einen Seite benahm sich Chris, als hätte er die Liebe seines Lebens wieder, auf der anderen tat er so, als widerte ihn Piers' Schwulsein an.

Dann wirkte er einen Moment lang kalt wie Eis, und im nächsten versuchte er dann ganz offensichtlich, sich auf seine eigene Art und Weise für diese Kälte zu entschuldigen.

Was sollte das alles? Warum benahm Chris sich so seltsam?

Piers schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich leicht an diesen.

Irgendwie wurde ihm schwindelig und sogar ein wenig übel. Und das Gefühl der Übelkeit wurde stärker und stärker.

Der junge Soldat hielt sich kurz eine Hand vor den Mund und atmete innerlich auf, als er sich nicht einfach übergeben musste.

Aber das konnte noch immer passieren, und er wollte das nicht unbedingt hier tun, wenn es dazu kam.

Sollte er Chris vielleicht doch wecken?

Nein, egal, wie sehr der Ältere ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte, er hatte sich ein wenig Ruhe verdient. Sicherlich waren die letzten Tage auch für ihn nicht leicht gewesen, von den letzten Monaten mal ganz zu schweigen.

Also atmete der Scharfschütze ein paar Mal tief durch und stand dann langsam und vorsichtig auf, um seinen Captain nicht doch noch aus Versehen zu wecken.

Eine ganz dumme Idee war das gewesen, wie Piers erschreckend schnell feststellte.

Kaum, dass er stand, wurde das Schwindelgefühl stärker, und der gesamte Raum begann, sich um Piers herum zu drehen.

Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, schloss die Augen und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, was ihm aber irgendwie nicht gelang.

Ihm wurde immer heißer, das Blut rauschte in seinem Kopf, und ein stechender Schmerz begann, sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen. Was passierte hier mit ihm?

Das war doch keine Erkältung oder Grippe oder so, und das konnte nur eines bedeuten…

Das Virus war immer noch da.

Piers biss die Zähne zusammen, rang nach Luft und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken.

Okay, jetzt brauchte er Chris' Hilfe wohl doch, er konnte sich selber kaum noch bewegen, alles tat einfach nur weh, und jeder Atemzug fühlte sich an, als steckten Rasierklingen in seiner Lunge.

„Chris…", versuchte er zu rufen, aber Piers' Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Er hustete etwas, versuchte, sich zu räuspern und dann noch einmal nach seinem Captain zu rufen.

Etwas lauter schaffte er es dieses Mal, und tatsächlich regte der Ältere sich leicht, murrte leise und öffnete die Augen.

„Piers, ist alles…"

Chris erstarrte und stockte mitten im Satz, als der junge Soldat nicht mehr im Bett lag.

„Piers?!", schrie er nun richtig entsetzt und sprang regelrecht auf, sah sich panisch um, und vernahm erneut die leise und schwache Stimme des Jüngeren, die nur ein gekeuchtes „Hier, Captain…" zustande brachte.

Chris drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, und mit einem Satz war er bei Piers, als er diesen entdeckt hatte.

Der Jüngere sah alles andere als gut aus.

Wieder stand Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, seine Lippen waren blau, und seine Versuche, irgendwie nach Luft zu schnappen, schienen nach und nach schwächer und erfolgloser zu werden.

Der rechte Arm des jungen Soldaten war nach wie vor unmutiert, aber es legte sich eine leichte Schicht aus dem seltsamen Material um ihn, wie es ihnen bei den Kokons aufgefallen war, aus denen einige der J'avos geschlüpft waren, und zu denen auch ihr restliches Team in Edonia geworden war, nachdem Ada, wie Chris zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch dachte, sie alle in eine Falle gelockt hatte.

Und auch über Piers' rechte Gesichtshälfte schien sich wieder ein Teil dieser Masse zu legen, auch, wenn sie hier weniger fest und eher schleimig wirkte. Es ähnelte seinem Anblick, als er mutiert gewesen war, nur nicht ganz so schlimm und mit dem Unterschied, dass zumindest sein Auge dieses Mal unversehrt blieb.

Aber das war irgendwie nur ein schwacher Trost, wenn man sich den Scharfschützen mal so ansah, nach Luft schnappend wie ein sterbender Fisch an Land, der Blick getrübt und mittlerweile ohne Erkennen, als er ein wenig zu Chris aufsah.

Was passierte hier?

War das Virus doch noch vorhanden? Hatte es sich nur irgendwie… zurückgezogen, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen? Oder war es zuvor einfach zu schwach gewesen, um bemerkt zu werden, und hatte nun an Stärke gewonnen?

Aber ganz egal, was auch der Grund war, fest stand, dass Chris sich nun definitiv nicht mehr selbst um seinen Soldaten kümmern konnte.

Piers musste zurück zum Krankenhaus der B.S.A.A., und das so schnell wie möglich.

Also zog der Captain sein Handy aus der Tasche, wählte die erste Nummer, die ihm in der Situation in ddn Sinn kam, die von Rebecca, und rief die Jüngere an.

Sie würde sich schon darum kümmern, dass man ihnen einen Krankenwagen kommen ließ.

Während Chris nun darauf wartete, dass Rebecca ranging, legte er eine Hand an Piers' Stirn und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, während er versuchte, den Jüngeren zum Wachbleiben zu bewegen.

Er war nicht gut darin, Temperaturen zu schätzen, aber es war ganz klar, dass Piers' Fieber viel zu hoch war, dass er in diesem Zustand nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

„Komm schon, geh ran… Geh ran, verdammt noch mal!", knurrte Chris verzweifelt, und er atmete innerlich auf, als es kurz in der Leitung knackte und sich Rebeccas Stimme schließlich meldete.

Der Brünette ließ sie aber gar nicht erst wirklich zu Wort kommen und wies sie stattdessen sofort an, unverzüglich einen Krankenwagen zu Piers' Wohnung zu schicken. Und dass es am besten war, wenn sie oder ein anderer Wissenschaftler diesen Krankenwagen begleitete.

Chris nahm sich nicht die Zeit, alles genau zu erklären und sagte der Jüngeren deshalb nur, dass Piers hohes Fieber hatte und sich das Virus wieder regte. Und dass sie sich gefälligst beeilen sollte, weil er nicht wusste, wie lange der Scharfschütze noch durchhalten würde.

* * *

Nachdem Chris sich hatte versichern lassen, dass Rebecca sich beeilte, so gut sie konnte, legte er auf, ließ das Handy einfach achtlos fallen und wandte sich wieder dem Jüngeren zu, der aufgehört hatte, so angestrengt nach Luft zu ringen, und nun einfach nur noch regungslos dasaß, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, alle Spannung schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein.

„Piers…?"

Chris' Stimme zitterte merklich, als er den jungen Soldaten ansprach, wieder eine Hand ausstreckte und sanft über seine Wange strich.

Sie war glühend heiß, und als Chris' Hand ein wenig zu Piers' Lippen wanderte, bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Nicht doch", hauchte er, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren.

Er musste jetzt professionell handeln und durfte sich nicht, wie so oft, von seinen Gefühlen übermannen lassen.

Noch lebte Piers, noch war ein schwacher Puls zu spüren, und somit war noch nichts verloren.

Aber der Scharfschütze atmete nicht mehr, und so musste Chris das für ihn übernehmen und versuchen, ihn wieder dazu zu bringen.

Also atmete der Captain einmal tief durch, dann zog er Piers etwas von der Wand weg und legte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab.

Kopf überstreckt, Lippen geöffnet, Atemwege überprüft, Nase zugehalten, zwei Beatmungen.

Chris hatte den Blick auf Piers' Brustkorb gerichtet, und da dieser sich durch die Atemspende brav hob und senkte, ließ Chris zwei weitere Beatmungen folgen.

Kurz wartete er, und als keine Reaktion kam, machte er weiter, wieder und wieder, nur mit kurzen Pausen, in denen er prüfte, ob Piers vielleicht wieder aus eigener Kraft Luft holte.

Aber das tat er nicht.

Und als der Captain in der Ferne die sich nähernden Sirenen des Krankenwagen hörte, machte er erneut eine kurze Pause, drückte die Finger gegen Piers' Hals, und der Kloß in seinem eigenen wurde größer, als er nichts mehr spüren konnte.

Piers starb, er starb, und Chris begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern, kaum noch in der Lage, irgendwie Ruhe zu bewahren.

Aber das musste er, er konnte diesen jungen Mann nicht sterben lassen.

Er wollte sich doch noch entschuldigen, wollte ihm sagen, was er wirklich empfand, dass er wusste, wie dumm er gewesen war, und dass er sich das alles selber niemals verzeihen würde.

„Scheiße…", flüsterte der Brünette, und seine Stimme zitterte, ebenso wie sein Körper.

Er blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich schon wieder in seinen Augen bilden wollten, und blendete alles aus, alle Ängste, die sich in seinem Kopf breit machten, alle Bilder, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielen wollten. Er schob Piers' Shirt, das dieser trug, so weit nach oben wie möglich, und platzierte seine Hände übereinander an der richtigen Stelle auf dem nun freigelegten Brustkorb.

30 Herzmassagen, zwei Beatmungen, dann das Gleiche wieder.

Kurz warten, Puls und Atmung prüfen, eine weitere Runde.

_30:2, 30:2, 30:2…_

_"Komm schon, atme endlich..."_

_30:2, 30:2..._

_"Wach auf, tu mir das nicht an, verdammt nochmal...!"_

_Ein verzweifelter Faustschlag auf die Brust, dann machte er weiter..._

_30:2, 30:2, 30:2, 30:2..._

_"Piers!"_

_30:2, 30:2..._

_Kurz legte er den Kopf auf Piers' Brust, lauschte... Nichts..._

_30:2, 30:2, 30:2..._

_Ein Klingeln an der Tür ließ Chris aufzucken._

_30..._

„_Ist offen!"_

_Nur eine knappe, abwesende Antwort, er hatte keine Zeit für mehr, musste weitermachen... weiter... und weiter..._

_30:2, 30:2, 30:2, 3..._

Starke aber sanfte Hände zogen den Captain von Piers weg, unterbrachen ihn in seinem monotonen Tun, und der Besitzer dieser Hände nahm seinen Platz ein, gemeinsam mit einer weiteren Person, um nun zusammen Chris' Versuche fortzuführen...

Und von diesem Moment an bekam er kaum noch etwas mit.

Er hörte gedämpft Rebeccas Stimme, verstand aber nicht einmal, was sie sagte, und es kümmerte ihn auch gar nicht. War doch egal, was sie sagte, was änderte das an der momentanen Situation? Nichts. Also konnte sie doch genau so gut einfach die Klappe halten oder?

Der Captain ging auch gar nicht auf die Jüngere ein, nicht einmal, als diese ihn etwas schüttelte und ihre Stimme lauter wurde.

Was wollte sie denn? Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, schüttelte Chris Rebeccas Hände ab und blickte zu den beiden Ärzten, die Piers auf eine Trage verfrachtet hatten, um ihn aus der Wohnung zu tragen.

Sie versuchten immer noch, ihn zu reanimieren, und Chris' Hoffnung begann, sich in Luft aufzulösen.

Nach allem, was geschehen war, nach allem, was Piers überstanden hatte, nachdem Jake ihn extra stundenlang durch die Gegend geschoben hatte, würde er nun sterben, weil er, Chris, wieder einmal versagt hatte.

Ganz automatisch trugen seine Füße ihn zur Wohnungstür, zum Krankenwagen und hinten in diesen hinein, wo er sich auf eine der Bänke sinken ließ, ohne das alles wirklich zu registrieren.

Die Ärzte hatten Piers' Shirt nun aufgeschnitten und ihn an einige Geräte angeschlossen, und das durchdringende Piepen brannte sich in Chris' Kopf.

Einige Momente lang war eine Unterbrechung zu hören, schnell, viel zu schnell, dann ein ganz leichtes Zucken, das durch Piers' Körper ging, als ihm ein Schock verpasst wurde, und anschließend wieder das gleiche durchgehende Piepen von zuvor.

Zwei Mal ging das noch so während der Fahrt, und am Ende war da wieder nur dieses schrille Piepgeräusch, das Chris' Verstand aber kaum noch erreichte.

Er funktionierte einfach nur noch wie eine Maschine.

Der Wagen hielt an, die Trage wurde raus geschoben, und der Soldat stieg wie mechanisch aus und folgte den Männern, den Weg entlang, durch die Tür, in die Notaufnahme…

Und erst als ihm hier eine große Doppeltür vor der Nase zugeschlagen wurde, kam Chris wieder richtig zu sich.

Er starrte die Tür an, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, unfähig, überhaupt etwas zu tun.

Wieder griffen sanfte Arme nach ihm, dieses Mal aber mit weniger Kraft, und es waren kleinere, zartere Hände.

Rebecca hatte ihn sanft am Arm gepackt und zog ihn zu einer Bank, auf die sie ihn drückte.

„Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Chris. Piers ist stark. Er hat bisher überlebt, er wird sich jetzt nicht unterkriegen lassen", murmelte sie leise, aber dem Älteren entging nicht, wie sehr sie sich anstrengen musste, um noch irgendwie echte Hoffnung in ihre Stimme zu legen.

Aber zumindest schaffte sie es, und das hieß, dass sie ebendiese Hoffnung noch nicht vollkommen aufgegeben hatte.

Und auch Chris wollte weiterhin hoffen, wollte Piers nicht aufgeben, nicht nach alledem.

Er hatte dem Scharfschützen noch so viel zu sagen, so viel zu gestehen, da durfte Piers jetzt einfach nicht sterben, er durfte es nicht. Chris verbot es ihm, als sein Captain.

Aber er wusste auch, dass Piers gut darin war, nicht auf ihn zu hören...


	8. Momente der Wahrheit

Und wieder saß Chris an Piers' Bett und blickte auf diesen hinab.

Nur dass es nicht das gleiche Zimmer war wie zuvor, sondern der Jüngere dieses Mal auf der Intensivstation lag, angeschlossen an diverse Geräte, die alle möglichen Werte aufzeichneten. Eine Sauerstoffmaske unterstützte seine Atmung, durch eine Infusion wurden seinem Körper Flüssigkeit und Nährstoffe zugeführt, und jede Stunde kam eine Krankenschwester, um ihm etwas vom Antivirus zu injizieren.

Piers' rechter Arm war bandagiert, seine rechte Gesichtshälfte und besagter Arm waren bedeckt von einer speziellen Creme, die ebenfalls aus dem Antivirus gewonnen worden war.

Diese Creme sollte die Ansätze der Mutation zurückgehen lassen, die sich zuvor neu gebildet hatten.

Die Versuche, Piers ins Leben zurück zu holen, hatten lange gedauert, und Chris war irgendwann im Gang auf und ab gelaufen, während Rebecca schweigend dagesessen und ihre Füße angestarrt hatte.

Irgendwann war es den Ärzten gelungen, Piers zu reanimieren, aber der Zustand des jungen Soldaten war alles andere als stabil, und man hatte Chris gesagt, dass es Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen dauern konnte, bis er wieder erwachte.

Falls er wieder erwachte. Man hatte dem Captain nichts vormachen wollen.

Aber nachdem der Scharfschütze erneut irgendwie den Tod besiegt hatte, hatte Chris wieder deutlich mehr Hoffnung, und er war sicher, dass der Jüngere erwachen und wieder ganz zu Kräften kommen würde. Und das mit diesem verdammten Virus bekamen sie auch noch hin.

Und Chris würde auch nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass Piers sich einfach selber aus dem Krankenhaus entließ.

Nein, dieses Mal würde der Ältere alles tun, um den jungen Soldaten hier zu halten, bis die Ärzte ihn von sich aus entließen, und wenn er ihn dafür eigenhändig ans Bett ketten musste.

Aber vorerst ging Piers ohnehin nirgendwo hin.

Er lag da, regungslos und bleich wie eine Puppe, und die einzigen Lebenzeichen waren das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust und das langsame aber regelmäßige Piepen, das seinen Herzschlag zeigte.

Aber selbst das war ja schon mehr als Chris in der letzten Stunde zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Je länger er auf der Bank gesessen hatte oder im Gang umhergelaufen war, desto sicherer war er gewesen, dass sich bald die Tür öffnen und ein Arzt ihm mitteilen würde, dass sie ihre Versuche, Piers zu retten, hatten einstellen müssen.

Und als dies nicht passiert war, als man ihm stattdessen gesagt hatte, dass sie Piers für den Moment halbwegs hatten stabilisieren können, war dem Captain ein regelrechter Felsen vom Herzen gefallen.

Noch immer hatte der Soldat die Bilder aus Piers' Wohnung im Kopf.

Wie er sich erschrocken hatte, als das Bett auf einmal leer gewesen war, als er diese leise, kraftlose Stimme vernommen hatte. Als Piers dann nicht mehr geatmet hatte, und als schließlich auch sein Herz den Dienst quittiert hatte.

Irgendwie war aber alles so verschwommen, und Chris musste sich eingestehen, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, wie sie überhaupt ins Krankenhaus gekommen waren.

Er hatte die Reanimationsmaßnahmen begonnen, dann hatte er die Sirene des Krankenwagen gehört, und schließlich hatte er auf einmal hier vor der Tür der Notaufnahme gestanden, während die Ärzte seine Versuche, Piers zu retten, fortgeführt hatten.

Dazwischen war irgendwie eine Lücke, als wäre er gar nicht wirklich er selbst gewesen.

Aber es wunderte den Captain nicht wirklich.

Die Angst, Piers nun wirklich verloren zu haben, hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen, und er wusste einfach nicht, was er ohne den jungen Soldaten tun sollte.

Und dazu kamen die Schuldgefühle, wieder einmal.

Chris brauchte dringend Urlaub, das stand fest.

Und er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass man ihm einen solchen verwehren würde.

Im Moment war er ohnehin nicht arbeitsfähig, wie Miss Williams hatte verlauten lassen, und auch wenn Chris am Anfang nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber gewesen war, musste er nun zugeben, dass er für diese Entscheidung dankbar war, und dass er sie auch sehr gut verstehen konnte.

Auch mit einem lebendigen Piers war nicht alles einfach wieder gut.

Da waren noch immer all die anderen Soldaten, die unter seiner Aufsicht getötet worden waren, sowohl in Edonia, als auch in China.

Und schon vor Piers' vermeintlichen Tod hatte Chris beschlossen, den Dienst zu quittieren, schon da war ihm klar gewesen, dass ihm das alles langsam zu viel wurde.

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

Konnte er wirklich gehen und einfach aufhören?

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, um Piers' Willen weiter zu machen, wenn ihm die Psychiaterin das Okay gab, doch nun war der junge Soldat nach wie vor am Leben und konnte vielleicht doch noch seine Nachfolge antreten.

Auf der anderen Seite…

Chris wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob er wirklich in der Lage war, aufzuhören. Der Gedanke, nichts zu tun, sozusagen in Rente zu gehen, machte ihm irgendwie Angst. Er konnte sich das gar nicht wirklich vorstellen.

Vielleicht konnte er im Hintergrund arbeiten, Piers ein wenig aus dem Off unter die Arme greifen.

Oder er würde weitermachen wie bisher, die Zähne zusammenbeißen und in Zukunft einfach sofort auf den Jüngeren hören, wenn der ihm mal die Meinung sagte.

Aber so oder so, im Moment musste sich Chris darum vermutlich ohnehin noch keine Gedanken machen.

Er würde Urlaub nehmen und sich eine Weile lang erholen, sich um Piers kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass auch der wieder ganz fit wurde.

Und erst dann würde er sich richtig mit ihrer beider Zukunft bei der B.S.A.A. befassen.

Chris hatte dennoch noch eine Weile lang überlegt, wie es weitergehen sollte, vor allem auch mit Piers, und irgendwann hatte ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt, und er war eingeschlafen.

Immerhin hatte er schon wieder gute sieben Stunden am Krankenbett des Jüngeren gesessen, und auch wenn es seltsam klang, das war anstrengender als man annehmen mochte.

Also hatte Chris sich etwas zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, eigentlich nur, um ein paar Minuten zu dösen.

Aber daraus war dann doch mehr geworden, und als Chris die Augen wieder öffnete, war es schon wieder dunkel draußen, und nur ein Streifen fahlen Mondlichts schien durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge.

Der Soldat richtete sich etwas auf und verzog das Gesicht, als es in seinem Rücken ein wenig knackte. Er wurde offenbar wirklich langsam alt.

Aber so ein Stuhl war eben auch nicht unbedingt der bequemste Ort, um mehrere Stunden zu schlafen, auch wenn Chris teilweise sogar noch schlimmere Schlafplätze gewohnt war.

Er streckte und dehnte sich ein wenig, damit die leichten Schmerzen in seinem Rücken und Nacken verschwanden, dann schob er den Stuhl wieder näher an Piers' Bett und sah auf den Jüngeren hinab.

Noch immer schien sich keine Veränderung zu zeigen. Piers' Werte waren offensichtlich stabil, und das beruhigte Chris, aber natürlich machte es ihm auch Sorgen, dass der Scharfschütze noch immer nicht wieder erwacht war.

Ja, die Ärzte hatten gesagt, dass es dauern konnte, aber das änderte an Chris' Sorgen nichts.

Und er musste zugeben, auch wenn Piers hier direkt vor ihm lag, vermisste er ihn schon jetzt.

Und er wollte sich ja auch endlich entschuldigen für… Naja, für all das hier.

Verdammt, wie sollte er das nur formulieren?

‚Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir jetzt doch fast gestorben wärst?'

Nein, das hier war nicht zu entschuldigen. Ja, vielleicht hatte Piers überreagiert und war in gewisser Weise selber schuld, weil er sich einfach gleich selber entlassen hatte, trotzdem fühlte sich Chris vollkommen für die ganze Sache verantwortlich.

Er hatte gelogen, um etwas zu erreichen, von dem er doch im Grunde gewusst hatte, dass es nicht eintreten würde.

Er hatte genau gewusst, dass seine Worte Piers verletzen würden, und dass er seine Gefühle dennoch nicht einfach so verlieren würde.

Dazu waren diese ganz offensichtlich viel zu stark. Da musste schon deutlich mehr passieren, damit er begann, seine Liebe zu Chris zu verlieren.

Und ehrlich gesagt, wollte dieser das gar nicht.

Er war doch froh, dass Piers seine Gefühle erwiderte. Das war im Grunde das, wovon er schon so lange träumte.

Deshalb hatte er sich ja auch so schnell dazu entschieden, seinen Plan aufzugeben, weil er es einfach nicht ausgehalten hatte.

Leider war er damit nicht schnell genug gewesen, und beinahe hätte es doch noch Piers' Leben gekostet.

Chris schwor sich, den Jüngeren nie wieder anzulügen, egal, was passierte. Er wollte immer ehrlich zu ihm sein, und er wollte ihn beschützen, wollte sich irgendwie revanchieren für all das, was Piers für ihn getan hatte.

* * *

„Chris…?"

Der Captain hob den Kopf an und starrte für einen Moment fast ungläubig den Jüngeren an, der die Augen ein Stück weit geöffnet hatte und ihn ansah.

Seine Stimme war leise gewesen, und noch zusätzlich gedämpft durch die Sauerstoffmaske, dennoch hatte Chris seinen Namen deutlich verstanden.

Er beugte sich etwas vor und griff vorsichtig nach der Hand des jungen Soldaten.

„Ich bin hier, alles ist gut", flüsterte er und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Alles war gut, dass er nicht lachte. Gar nichts war gut.

„Tut mir leid…"

Hatte Chris sich gerade verhört? Piers entschuldigte sich? Ausgerechnet er? Der, der wegen ihm hier lag, der wegen ihm beinahe gestorben wäre?

„Hätte… hätte nicht gehen…"

Doch Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

„Ich bin es, der sich entschuldigen muss, Piers. Ich habe dich sehr verletzt, das ich weiß ich. Wegen mir bist du gegangen und zusammengebrochen, wegen mir wärest du beinahe…"

Er konnte nicht weiterreden, und zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal bildeten sich in seinen Augen Tränen, die er dieses Mal aber nicht einmal mehr wegblinzelte.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir das niemals verzeihen wirst…"

„Hab ich doch schon längst…"

Piers lächelte matt, und er schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, was er da auf dem Gesicht hatte, denn er hob langsam die freie Hand an und tastete nach der Sauerstoffmaske.

„Du solltest nicht…"

Aber der Jüngere schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm das Teil vorsichtig ab und hustete ein paar Mal eher kraftlos, ehe er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nahm und für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

„Es geht schon", erwiderte er schließlich, öffnete die Augen wieder und rang sich zu einem neuerlichen Lächeln durch.

„Ja, Sie haben mich verletzt mit Ihren Worten, das bestreite ich nicht, aber… Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch nichts anderes erwartet. Ich meine… nicht unbedingt, dass Sie es als widerlich bezeichnen würden, aber zumindest, dass Sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidern."

„Dann hast du was Falsches erwartet."

„Was…?"

Piers war sicher, sich verhört zu haben.

Nach allem, was Chris gesagt hatte…

Aber gut, er hatte ja selber schon an der Wahrheit all dieser Worte gezweifelt und sich gefragt, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, was wirklich in Chris' vorging.

Würde er nun endlich wirklich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren? Erfahren, wie Chris tatsächlich über all das dachte?

Ein paar Momente hatte der Ältere noch geschwiegen, unsicher, wie er beginnen sollte, und vor allem, wie Piers reagieren würde.

Sicherlich würde er wütend sein, wenn er erfuhr, dass all das hier hätte vermieden werden können, wäre Chris nicht so ein Vollidiot gewesen.

„Ich… ich habe ehrlich gesagt nichts gegen Schwule, im Gegenteil", fing Chris nun also an und rieb sich etwas verlegen den Nacken.

„Als du mir deine Gefühle gestanden hast, da… da hätte ich nichts lieber getan, als dir zu sagen, dass es mir genau so geht, dass ich das Gleiche für dich empfinde. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht…"

Piers neigte den Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Sie verwirren mich, Captain. Und ehrlich gesagt… bin ich nicht fit genug, um die Schlüsse hier alleine zu ziehen, okay?"

Bei diesen Worten musste der Captain fast etwas lachen, denn es war doch sehr seltsam, so etwas mal von Piers zu hören. Von dem, der meistens vor allen anderen begriff, von dem, dem so gut wie nie etwas entging.

Aber in seinem momentanen Zustand war das alles andere als ein Wunder. Es war eher eines, dass er überhaupt wach war und die Kraft hatte, zu reden.

„Ich meine damit nichts Anderes, als dass ich deine Gefühle erwidere, Piers."

Nun war es der Scharfschütze, der sich ein Lachen nicht mehr wirklich verkneifen konnte, nur dass es bei ihm in einem halben Hustenfall endete, und für einige Sekunden wurde das Piepen des Herzmonitors schneller und unregelmäßiger, ehe es sich zusammen mit Piers wieder halbwegs beruhigte.

„Das… ist nicht der beste Moment für Scherze, Captain…"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und senkte diesen dann schuldbewusst. Er wusste ja, dass das alles wie ein schlechter Scherz klingen musste, aber das war es nun einmal nicht…

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir mit deinem Opfer angetan hast, Piers", murmelte er schließlich, und er hob den Kopf wieder an, der Blick leer, die Stimme belegt und zitternd.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert, dass ich noch einmal zusehen muss, wie du dich vor meinen Augen für mich opferst… Ich hatte gedacht, wenn ich dich nur hart genug abweise… dass du…"

„Dass ich was? Sie spontan zu hassen anfangen würde? Das können Sie nicht wirklich geglaubt haben."

„Habe ich nicht. Ich habe es eigentlich gar nicht geglaubt. Aber ich war so verzweifelt, so kaputt, dass es… dass es für mich die einzige Möglichkeit war. Ich… habe es fast sofort bereut, aber als ich noch einmal herkam, um das alles klarzustellen…"

„War ich nicht mehr da…"

Langsam aber sicher bekam Piers wirklich Kopfschmerzen.

Dieses Hin und Her, das, was Chris zuvor gesagt hatte, was er nun sagte, was er da versuchte, zu erklären… Irgendwie war ihm das alles zu viel.

Und ihm wurde langsam auch klar, wie viel Mist er selber gebaut hatte.

Chris' Worte hatten den jungen Soldaten sehr verletzt, und er hatte einfach überreagiert. Eigentlich war so etwas nicht Piers' Art, er war der, der nachdachte, der besonnen blieb, wenn andere sich schon längst von ihren Gefühlen hatten vereinnahmen lassen. Nur aus dem Grund hatte er Chris in China zumindest halbwegs auf den Weg der Vernunft zurückbringen können.

Doch dieses Mal war er selber es gewesen, den die Emotionen zu einer mehr als dummen Handlung bewegt hatten, und beinahe hätte diese Handlung ihn das Leben gekostet.

Nur Chris' schlechten Gewissen war es zu verdanken, dass er noch lebte, denn es war offensichtlich, dass dieser ihn zu Hause aufgesucht hatte, nachdem er hier nicht mehr anzutreffen gewesen war.

„Ich denke, wir können uns darauf einigen, dass wir beide Mist gebaut haben oder?", erwiderte der Jüngere nach einer Weile leise und verzog etwas das Gesicht.

Ihm war schwindelig, und Piers wurde klar, dass er noch lange nicht wieder fit war.

Aber noch einmal würde er nicht einfach weglaufen. Dieses Mal würde er hierbleiben, bis die Ärzte ihn entließen, bis er wieder ganz bei Kräften war.

„Ja, damit bin ich einverstanden", stimmte Chris zu, dann runzelte er die Stirn und beugte sich etwas näher zu Piers.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Es geht schon. Ich denke, ich werde einfach noch eine Weile brauchen, bis ich… wieder ganz auf der Höhe bin. Aber keine Sorge, ich… ich werde nicht noch einmal einfach weglaufen. Ich habe ja jetzt auch keinen Grund mehr dazu, nicht wahr?"

Der Jüngere lächelte leicht und blickte dann auf Chris' Hand, die seine noch immer festhielt.

Sanft drückte er diese und hob den Blick wieder an, um seinem Captain direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Würden Sie… es mir beweisen?"

„Beweisen?"

„Küssen Sie mich…" erwiderte Piers nur, und er lief bei diesen Worten ein wenig rot an.

Klar, ein einfacher Kuss war nicht zwingend ein echter Liebesbeweis, und Chris hätte ihn auch einfach küssen können, damit er zufrieden war und Ruhe gab, aber das konnte Piers sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Und als der Captain sich dann wirklich hinabbeugte und seine Lippen auf die von Piers legte, hatte dieser noch im selben Moment den Beweis, den er sich gewünscht hatte.

Chris küsste ihn sanft aber bestimmt, und es war deutlich zu spüren, dass dieser Kuss ernst gemeint war, dass er aus Liebe geschah und nicht nur dazu diente, Piers zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Seufzend lehnte sich der junge Soldat in diesen Kuss, hob den freien Arm und legte die Hand an Chris' Hinterkopf, um ihn noch ein wenig mehr an sich zu drücken.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte dieser Moment niemals geendet, doch nach einigen Momenten löste der Captain sich, und auch Piers' protestierendes Murren brachte ihn nicht dazu, den Kuss noch länger aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Nicht… aufhören…", nuschelte Piers, aber Chris ließ nur ein leises Lachen hören und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das muss erst einmal als Beweis reichen. Solange wir hier an einem öffentlichen Ort sind, und solange du noch so angeschlagen bist, sollten wir es erst einmal dabei belassen."

Der Scharfschütze war nicht gerade glücklich über die Entscheidung des Älteren, aber er wusste auch, dass dieser Recht hatte.

Es war besser, wenn erst einmal niemand hiervon wusste, und es stimmte auch, dass Piers noch immer nicht ganz bei Kräften war. Es wäre nicht sonderlich hilfreich gewesen, wenn er sich nun überanstrengte.

Und nun da alle Missverständnisse geklärt waren, würden sie sicherlich noch mehr als genug Zeit haben, um ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Jetzt aber drückte Chris erst einmal den Knopf neben Piers' Bett, damit auch die Ärzte von seinem Erwachen erfuhren und ihn noch einmal untersuchen konnten.


	9. Was Die Zukunft Bringen Wird

Erschöpft ließ Piers sich zurücksinken und schloss die Augen.

Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, und Piers fragte sich, ob all diese Untersuchungen und Tests hatten sein müssen, vor allem alle an einem Tag, noch dazu an dem Tag, an dem er erwacht war, nachdem er dem Tod nur so knapp entkommen war.

Man legte hier offenbar gerade nicht sonderlich viel Wert darauf, dass er sich erholte. Aber gut, irgendwie war er auch selber schuld. Was erwartete er auch, nachdem er sich zuvor selber entlassen hatte, kaum dass er aus dem Koma erwacht war? Sicherlich wollte man ihm jetzt nochmal deutlich vor Augen führen, wie dumm das gewesen war. Und das war dem jungen Soldaten ja auch klar. Es war dämlich gewesen, und es hätte ihn fast das Leben gekostet. Aber noch einmal würde er so etwas Dummes nicht tun, und er hatte nun auch keinen Grund mehr dazu.

Seufzend öffnete Piers die Augen wieder und sah zu Chris, der sich erneut zu ihm ans Bett gesetzt hatte und ihn etwas besorgt ansah.

Sicherlich fragte auch er sich, ob das alles nicht etwas zu viel auf einmal gewesen war.

Aber auch wenn Piers erschöpft war und sein Kreislauf etwas zu spinnen schien, er fühlte sich nicht so, als würde er einfach umkippen oder gar sterben.

Er hatte kein Fieber, keine Schmerzen, und bis auf die Müdigkeit und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl war soweit alles in Ordnung.

Wenn er brav liegen blieb und sich ausruhte, war er sicherlich schnell wieder ganz auf den Beinen.

Und die Untersuchungen waren ja auch nicht ganz unwichtig gewesen.

Das Virus hatte sich wieder geregt und Piers beinahe getötet, da wollte man natürlich wissen, woran das lag, und was man dagegen tun konnte.

Noch immer erhielt der Scharfschütze regelmäßig, etwas von dem Antivirus, wenn auch nicht mehr stündlich, und die Testergebnisse sollten nun zeigen, ob das auch etwas brachte.

Aber natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sich das Virus erneut einfach 'versteckte'. Deshalb wollte man Piers noch eine ganze Weile lang hier behalten und beobachten und ihm regelmäßig Blut abnehmen.

Keine angenehmen Aussichten, aber es war nötig, und der junge Soldat wusste das natürlich auch. Er würde das alles stillschweigend über sich ergehen lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass bei den Tests etwas Positives rauskam, und er bald wieder nach Hause konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, noch einmal so einen Anfall zu erleiden.

Piers' Blick fiel bei diesem Gedanken auf seinen rechten Arm, und er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Die Spuren des Virus waren verblasst, aber noch nicht vollkommen verschwunden.

Die Creme zeigte Wirkung, aber keine so starke, wie die Ärzte und Wissenschaftler gehofft hatten.

Aber zumindest war er nicht erneut mutiert, und er hatte einen menschlichen, normal funktionierenden Arm. Das war mehr als Piers zu träumen gewagt hatte, und deshalb würde er sich auch nicht beschweren.

Solange alles so blieb und nicht schlimmer wurde, war er zufrieden.

Er lebte, er war nicht mutiert, er war kein Krüppel...

Es war wie ein Wunder, und dieses wollte der Scharfschütze definitiv würdigen.

"Du solltest ein wenig schlafen. Der Tag war anstrengend für deinen Körper", hörte Piers seinen Captain nun sagen, und er seufzte leise und wandte dem Älteren wieder den Blick zu.

"Mir geht es gut", erwiderte er, doch Chris schüttelte den Kopf, und sein Blick wurde ernst.

"Die nächsten Tage werden nicht weniger anstrengend als der heutige, fürchte ich. Es stehen weitere Tests an, und nicht nur rein medizinische. Du solltest versuchen, möglichst viel Kraft zu tanken und ausgeschlafen zu sein. Das Virus ist noch immer in deinem Körper, und ich habe Angst, dass..."

Er stockte, senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Piers wusste genau, was Chris hatte sagen wollen, und er vermied es, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.

"Ich weiß", sagte er deshalb nur und atmete tief durch.

Chris hatte Angst, dass das Virus wieder so stark wurde wie am Anfang, dass es ihn mutieren ließ, erneut, und dass es ihn dieses Mal vielleicht sogar kontrollierte. Oder dass Piers doch noch einfach starb.

Und auch er selber hatte diese Angst, er versuchte nur, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Aber Piers dachte fast jede Sekunde an das Virus. Was, wenn es niemals weg ging? Würde er täglich das Antivirus bekommen müssen, bis an sein Lebensende? Würde man ihn vielleicht gar nicht mehr gehen lassen, weil er eine Gefahr für die Außenwelt darstellte? Oder würde er vielleicht sogar schon bald doch noch sterben, weil sein Körper einen weiteren Anfall nicht verkraftete?

Der letzte hatte ihm zugesetzt, mehr als man zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht glaubte.

Der Scharfschütze fühlte sich matter, schwächer als zuvor, was nicht nur an mangelndem Training lag. Und er hatte das Gefühl, auch jetzt, trotz allem, immer weiter an Energie zu verlieren.

Das Virus griff seinen Körper an und schwächte ihn weiter und weiter. Irgendwann würde Piers sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren können, irgendwann würde er unter der Macht des C-Virus erneut zusammenbrechen und nicht wieder aufstehen.

Und ja, das machte ihm verdammte Angst.

Nach wie vor fürchtete er den Tod nicht wirklich und war noch immer bereit, sich für die gute Sache zu opfern. Aber er wollte nicht auf diese Weise sterben, nach und nach verzehrt von diesem Virus, bis er einfach vor Schwäche zusammenklappte. Und vor allem wollte er nicht am Ende mutieren und die Menschen anfallen, die ihm wichtig waren, allen voran Chris.

"Was, wenn ich es wirklich nicht los werde? Was, wenn es mich zerstört? Wenn es mich langsam und schleichend einfach tötet?", sprach Piers das Thema nun doch noch einmal an, und er senkte den Blick.

"Ich habe Angst davor, Captain. Größere als Sie vielleicht glauben", fügte er hinzu, krallte die Finger in die Bettdecke und biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Wir dachten, es wäre weg, wir alle dachten das. Und dann, auf einmal, war es wieder da, und es hätte mich fast getötet, von jetzt auf gleich. Wären Sie mir nicht nachgelaufen und in meine Wohnung gekommen, hätten Sie sich nicht nach meinem Zusammenbruch um mich gekümmert..."

Nun war es der Jüngere, der einfach nicht weiterreden konnte, und auch Chris hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte einfach nur seine Knie an.

Er wollte Piers sagen, dass das nicht passieren würde, dass alles gut werden würde, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht versprechen konnte.

Alles konnte passieren, einfach alles. Piers konnte sterben, er konnte mutieren, er konnte zum Zombie werden... Oder er besiegte das Virus und alles wurde gut.

Natürlich bestand diese Möglichkeit, und Chris wollte mit ganzem Herzen daran glauben, aber das war eben auch leichter gesagt als getan.

Und auch die Ärzte und Wissenschaftler machten mit ihren Worten und Taten deutlich klar, welche Befürchtungen sie hatten.

Das Virus war offenbar noch mächtiger als sie gedacht hatten, und es schien eine Art eigenes Denken entwickelt zu haben, zumindest aber war es in der Lage gewesen, sich irgendwie in Piers' Blut zu verstecken, so zu tun, als wäre es gar nicht mehr da gewesen.

Wie sollten sie nun sicherstellen, Tests hin oder her, dass die Behandlung mit dem Gegenmittel wirklich anschlug? Wer sagte, dass das Virus sie das nicht erneut einfach denken ließ?

Sie konnten es nicht sicher sagen, und das war etwas, das auch den Mitarbeitern hier Angst machte. Sie waren mehr oder weniger machtlos gegen dieses Virus.

Alle anderen Patienten, die noch hatten gerettet werden können, waren sofort auf das Antivirus angesprungen und genesen, und danach war auch nie wieder etwas passiert, zumindest bis jetzt nicht.

Aber bei Piers war das anders. Und vermutlich lag das auch daran, dass sich Jakes Blut bereits in dem Virus befunden hatte, als Piers es sich injiziert hatte.

Diese Virusprobe war eine von drei Proben gewesen, die man bereits bearbeitet hatte, nachdem Jake und Sherry in Edonia von Carla geschnappt worden waren. Eine war Simmons verpasst worden, eine hatte Carla sich selber gespritzt, und die dritte hatten Chris und Piers an sich genommen, als sie gedacht hatten, 'Ada' wäre endgültig tot.

Und somit befand sich die Grundsubstanz des Antivirus bereits im Virus selbst und schien dadurch immun gemacht worden zu sein.

Wenn den Wissenschaftlern hier also nichts Neues einfiel, eine Möglichkeit, das Gegenmittel so zu verändern, dass es wieder eine hundertprozentige Wirkung zeigte, würde der junge Soldat das C-Virus niemals vollständig loswerden.

Aber was dann?

Nicht nur Piers und Chris machten sich Gedanken darüber, was passierte, wenn die Behandlung auch weiterhin nicht anschlug.

Angenommen, sie tat es nicht, und das Virus tötete Piers auch nicht einfach, was dann?

Konnte man es riskieren, ihn nach Hause zu lassen? Ließ man ihn dann zur Sicherheit rund um die Uhr bewachen, damit auch ja nichts passierte?

Behielt man ihn besser bis auf Weiteres hier und wartete ab, ließ ihn erst gehen, wenn mindestens so und so lange nichts passiert war?

Und was, wenn etwas passierte? Wenn sich solche Anfälle wie in seiner Wohnung wiederholten, häuften, und wenn er sie wie durch ein Wunder jedes Mal überlebte?

Piers konnte nicht bis ans Ende seiner Tage hier bleiben, aber nach Hause schicken konnte man ihn dann auch nicht, weil die Gefahr bestand, dass ihm nicht rechtzeitig geholfen wurde.

Schon dieses Mal war es mehr als knapp gewesen, und Piers war nur deshalb noch am Leben, weil Chris und die Ärzte ebenso stur gewesen waren wie er selber. Und vermutlich auch, weil das Virus seinen Körper trotz allem in irgendeiner Art und Weise stärkte, und weil es sein Gehirn und seine Organe geschützt hatte, als sie so lange ohne Sauerstoff gewesen waren.

Aber klar war, dass Piers nicht immer so viel Glück haben würde.

Auch wenn das C-Virus ihm Kraft gab, gleichzeitig raubte es sie ihm. Er wurde schwächer, er war immer noch sehr blass, und den Ärzten und Wissenschaftlern war nicht entgangen, wie sehr die Tests ihn schlauchten.

Ja, sie hatten ihm viel zugemutet für den einen Tag, dennoch erschreckte es sie, wie geschwächt der junge Soldat wirklich war.

Doch sie hatten erst einmal nichts gesagt, um ihn und seinen Captain nicht zu beunruhigen. Erst einmal wollten sie Piers beobachten, sehen, ob das alles nicht einfach daran gelegen hatte, dass er zuvor beinahe gestorben wäre und eben erst erwacht war. Und daran, dass das Virus kurz zuvor wieder zugeschlagen hatte.

Aber wenn sich Piers' Zustand allgemein immer weiter verschlechterte, mussten sie sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Wenn es kontinuierlich so weiterging, blieben dem Scharfschützen vielleicht noch zwei, drei Wochen, bis sein Körper ihm endgültig den Dienst versagte. Und dann konnten selbst die Ärzte nichts mehr für ihn tun.

Das hier war eine verdammt verzwickte Situation, und so verzweifelt und hilflos hatten sich die Mitarbeiter hier schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Ihre größte Angst galt dabei aber dennoch dem Virus an sich, und der Frage, was passierte, wenn es die Kontrolle übernahm.

* * *

Und auch Rebecca, die es sich selber ebenfalls in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Piers zu retten, um jeden Preis, stellte sich all diese Fragen.

Sie arbeitete Tag und Nacht, schlief kaum, hielt sich mit Kaffee und Energy Drinks wach und durchforstete alle Infos, die sie über Viren und Parasiten hatte, egal, ob genutzt für BOWs oder welche, die einfache Krankheitserreger waren.

Irgendetwas musste sie doch finden, irgendeinen Hinweis, irgendeine Möglichkeit, Piers endgültig von dem C-Virus zu befreien.

Verzweifelt fuhr sie sich durch die kurzen Haare, trank einen Schluck Kaffee, der schon fast kalt war, seufzte schwer und stützte den Kopf auf den Händen ab.

Müde ließ sie dabei den Blick über den Bildschirm wandern, machte sich Notizen und versuchte krampfhaft, die Augen offen zu halten.

"Professor Chambers?"

Erschrocken zuckte die junge Frau zusammen, blinzelte leicht und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, ehe sie zu der Person sah, die sie angesprochen hatte.

Eine blonde Frau... Rebecca kannte sie, aber sie war zu müde, um...

"Miss Williams?", murmelte sie und gähnte nun doch, ehe sie sich erhob und leicht streckte.

"Was gibt es? Ist etwas mit Chris? Oder mit Piers?"

Sofort war Rebecca wieder hellwach, doch die blonde Psychiaterin beruhigte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Lächeln.

"Nein, Captain Redfield geht es gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Seit Mr. Nivans' Rückkehr scheint er wie ausgewechselt. Und auch Piers selber scheint sich zu erholen. Aber wir dürfen dennoch nicht vergessen, dass dadurch nicht alles einfach wieder gut ist. Allerdings... bin ich nicht deswegen hier..."

Miss Williams griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine Spritze hervor, die eindeutig mit Blut gefüllt war.

"Ich habe, worum Sie mich gebeten hatten. Eine reine Probe von Jake Mullers Blut. Es war gar nicht so leicht, ihn zu überzeugen, es mir zu überlassen. Mr. Muller war recht misstrauisch, aber ich habe ihm erklärt, worum es geht, und ihn gebeten, niemandem etwas zu sagen. Nicht einmal Captain Redfield und Mr. Nivans. Ich denke, er wird sich daran halten. Er hat schließlich selber alles getan, um den jungen Soldaten zu retten, da denke ich nicht, dass er uns irgendwie im Weg stehen wird, das Gleiche zu tun."

Sie lächelte erneut und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Rebecca zu, damit diese die Spritze entgegennehmen konnte.

"Danke. Ich weiß, was Sie damit riskieren und..."

Doch Miss Williams unterbrach sie und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"ich bin nicht die Einzige, die hier ihren Job riskiert. Und ebenso wenig bin ich die Einzige, die den anderen Wissenschaftlern nicht zu 100 Prozent vertraut. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie Piers wirklich helfen wollen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ihre Methoden die richtigen sind. Die ganzen Tests und Untersuchungen... Ich befürchte, dass das auf Dauer zu viel für den Patienten ist. Das habe ich ihnen auch schon gesagt, aber mir wurde nur erwidert, dass es nötig ist und ich nicht verstehen würde, dass es hier nicht nur um Mr. Nivans geht."

"Aber genau das tut es."

"Das sehe ich genau so", nickte die Blonde und verschränkte leicht die Arme, während sie sich seitlich etwas gegen die Wand lehnte.

"Natürlich ist das ein sonderbarer Fall, ein schwieriger Fall, und sicherlich kann auch die Außenwelt davon betroffen sein, aber nicht, wenn wir vorsichtig sind und alles richtig machen. Piers Nivans hat oberste Priorität, er ist der Patient, und nur um diesen Patienten geht es. Darum, dass er lebt, darum, dass er wieder ganz gesund wird. Nach allem, was er getan hat, hat er unsere uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit und Pflege mehr als verdient. Und deshalb bin ich auch bereit, meinen Job hier aufs Spiel zu setzen. Wenn jemand Piers wirklich helfen kann, dann sind Sie das, Professor Chambers. Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um zu helfen."

Und dafür war Rebecca mehr als dankbar.

Als sie gehört hatte, wie viele Tests und Untersuchungen anstanden, was man alles mit Piers machen wollte, um an Antworten und Lösungen zu kommen, hatte sie im ersten Moment gedacht, sie hätte sich verhört.

Aber weder auf Rebecca, noch auf Miss Williams hatte man gehört. Beiden hatte man im Grunde das Gleiche gesagt. Dass das alles nicht so leicht sei, dass Piers eine Gefahr für die Außenwelt darstelle, dass das endgültige Entfernen des Virus nun einmal oberste Priorität habe. Vor allem anderen. Und Rebecca wusste, was das bedeutete. Wenn sie sagten vor allem anderen, dann meinten sie auch wirklich vor ALLEM anderen.

Sie würden Piers' Leben eigenhändig ein Ende bereiten, wenn es sein musste, wenn sie keinen anderen Weg mehr sahen, wenn er drohte, wirklich eine Gefahr zu werden.

Und Rebecca wollte das um jeden Preis verhindern. Nicht nur um Piers' Willen, sondern auch für Chris.

Sie wusste ja, was er für seinen Soldaten empfand, und sie wusste auch, dass er endgültig brechen würde, wenn Piers nun doch noch starb. Vor allem, wenn am Ende die B.S.A.A. schuld daran war.

das durfte sie einfach nicht zulassen.

Und so hatte die junge Frau sich vorgenommen, das alles selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Natürlich wusste sie nicht, ob es wirklich klappen würde, aber sie musste es zumindest versuchen.

Und da sie niemanden sonst hatte, an den sie sich hätte wenden können, hatte sie Miss Williams um Hilfe gebeten. Sie vertraute dieser Frau, und sie wusste, dass diese das Richtige tun würde.

Gerade als Pädagogin war sie dazu ja beinahe schon verpflichtet, vor allem aber wusste sie, wie Menschen tickten, wie Menschen empfanden, wie sich Emotionen auswirken konnten.

Sie hatte Chris gesehen, hatte gesehen, was Piers' vermeintlicher Tod ihm angetan hatte, und wie er ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden war, als der junge Soldat plötzlich doch noch gelebt hatte.

Sie hatte seine Angst mitbekommen, als man Piers erneut hergebracht hatte, klinisch tot, kaum noch zu retten, und Chris' Erleichterung, als man den Jüngeren doch ins Leben hatte zurückholen können.

Und für Miss Williams standen die Menschen nun einmal an erster Stelle, auch wenn Chris das in seiner Verzweiflung nicht hatte sehen können.

Aber die Blonde sorgte sich um jeden ihrer Patienten, wollte jedem helfen, wieder lächeln zu können und die Sorgen loszuwerden, die ihn wirklich belasteten. Nicht, weil es ihr Job war, sondern weil es auch ihr wehtat, zu sehen, wie andere Menschen litten, wie sie zerbrachen, wie sie sich immer mehr zurückzogen, bis sie irgendwann keinen Ausweg mehr sahen.

Sie hatte es selber schon erlebt, ihre eigene Schwester hatte sich vor wenigen Jahren das Leben genommen, und dass sie dieser nicht hatte helfen können, nagte noch immer an der Psychiaterin.

Gerade deshalb wollte sie nun erst recht alles tun, um eine solche Tragödie zu verhindern, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich ein Mensch nicht noch einmal das Leben nahm, weil sie versagt hatte.

Und wenn sie das ihren Job kostete, dann war es eben so. Sie fand einen neuen, sie konnte auch woanders Menschen helfen, Hilfe wurde überall gebraucht. Aber Miss Williams konnte diesen Job nicht über das Wohl Verzweifelter stellen, das ging einfach nicht, das wäre falsch gewesen.

Und so hatte sie sich entschieden, Rebecca zu helfen und ihr die Blutprobe zu besorgen, um die sie gebeten hatte.

* * *

Jake Muller hatte sie schnell ausfindig machen können. Nachdem er Piers hierher begleitet hatte, hatte Sherry Birkin ihn abgefangen und ihn gebeten, ein wenig hier zu bleiben und nicht gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Zum Einen, weil sie sich darüber freute, zum Anderen, weil seine Hilfe vielleicht noch einmal benötigt wurde.

Über den zweiten Punkt war er nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, hatte aber versprochen, zu helfen, wenn es nötig wurde.

Er hatte Piers ja nicht den ganzen Weg umher geschoben und bis hierhin begleitet, damit der jetzt doch noch starb.

Und als er dann erfahren hatte, dass Piers beinahe krepiert wäre, weil er sich selbst entlassen hatte und zu Hause zusammengeklappt war, war er drauf und dran gewesen, ins Krankenhaus zu stapfen, um dem Älteren ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen. Aber davon hatte Sherry ihn wohl gerade noch abhalten können.

Und bei eben dieser Sherry wohnte Jake auch in der Zeit, in der er hier war. Er hatte sich ein Hotel nehmen wollen, doch die Blonde hatte ihn überredet, bei ihr zu bleiben, weil sie sich dann wohler fühlte.

Es hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte er verstanden, was sie damit wirklich hatte sagen wollen. Aber das war nichts, das Miss Williams etwas anging, und sie hatte das Gespräch auch nur am Rande mitbekommen, die Beiden hatten sie vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt.

Sie war nur aus einem Grund hier, und nachdem sie Sherrys Adresse herausgefunden hatte, hatte sie sich auch gleich auf den Weg gemacht, in der Hoffnung, die Beiden waren zu Hause. Sie hatte Glück gehabt.

Jake hatte erst etwas verwirrt geschaut und sie eigentlich wieder fortschicken wollen, doch zum Glück hatten die beiden Frauen sich schon kennengelernt, und so ließ Sherry die Blonde herein und erklärte dem jungen Söldner auch gleich, wer sie war.

Nichts, was den jungen Mann irgendwie begeisterte, aber Miss Williams hatte auch schnell klar gemacht, dass sie nicht beruflich hier war, zumindest nicht in ihrem Job als Psychiaterin.

Sie hatte Jake erklärt, was im Krankenhaus los war, welche Methoden angewandt wurden, um das Virus besser zu verstehen und entfernen zu können, wie sehr man Piers sich verausgaben ließ, und dass sie und Professor Chambers fürchteten, dass am Ende das Entfernen des Virus über dem Leben des jungen Soldaten stand.

Aber erst als sie klar gemacht hatte, dass Rebecca nicht einfach eine verrückte Freundin von Chris war, die jetzt ein wenig rumexperimentieren wollte, sondern eine Biochemikerin, die wusste, was sie tat und sich in diesem Gebiet auskannte, hatte Jake eingewilligt, etwas von seinem Blut zu geben. Und er hatte auch versprochen, niemandem etwas zu sagen, nicht einmal Chris und Piers.

"Es wäre dennoch schön, wenn Sie sie einmal besuchen würden. Ich bin sicher, Mr. Nivans möchte sich noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken, und sein Captain sicherlich auch.", hatte die Blonde Jake noch ans Herz gelegt, aber sie sparte es sich, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er das Gespräch mit Chris auch aus anderen Gründen suchen sollte. Sie hatte ja immerhin selber gesagt, dass sie nicht als Psychiaterin hier war.

Und sie hakte auch nicht weiter nach, ob Jake diesem Vorschlag nachkommen würde oder nicht, das musste er ganz für sich selber entscheiden.

Stattdessen verabschiedete sich Miss Williams nach einem kurzen Gespräch und versprach, die Beiden auf dem Laufenden zu halten, ehe sie sich direkt auf den Weg zum Labor machte, um Rebecca die Probe zu geben.


	10. Betrayal

Nun hatte Rebecca also das Blut, jetzt wurde es ernst. Sie musste es einigen Tests unterziehen, und dazu brauchte sie auch noch Proben des Virus, und welche des Antivirus. Zweiteres war kein Problem, an das Antivirus kam die junge Frau problemlos heran, aber für das Virus würde sie Piers Blut abnehmen müssen, und hoffen, dass es in diesem noch stark genug war, um für ihre Tests zu reichen. An die offiziellen Proben würde Rebecca so einfach nicht herankommen, diese waren noch immer sicher verwahrt und nur einer speziellen Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern zugängig, zu denen sie trotz all ihrer Erfahrung leider noch nicht zählte.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie war immer noch müde, auch wenn das Erscheinen von Miss Williams und der Erhalt des Blutes sie für einen kurzen Moment etwas aufgeweckt hatten. Dennoch fehlte ihr Schlaf, und auch der Kaffee war auf Dauer leider keine Lösung, auch wenn er ihr bisher sehr geholfen hatte.

Aber Rebecca musste schlafen, sie musste eine Pause einlegen, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel. Das hier war zu wichtig, um Risiken einzugehen. Wenn Rebecca nicht ganz fit und voll und ganz bei der Sache war, konnten ihr schwerwiegende Fehler unterlaufen, und dann schadete sie Piers am Ende eher noch, als dass sie ihm half.

Also öffnete sie die Augen wieder, schloss die Programme am PC und versteckte die Blutprobe an einem sicheren Ort.

Niemand würde einfach so ihre Sachen durchsuchen, solange sie sich nicht zu verdächtig verhielt, aber sicher war sicher. Und sie wollte Miss Williams kein zweites Mal losschicken müssen, um noch eine Probe zu holen. Auch Jake wäre davon kaum begeistert gewesen.

Außerdem hätte das alles unnötig Zeit gekostet. Und Zeit war etwas, das sie nicht hatte, das wusste die Biochemikerin.

Im Moment mochte Piers' Zustand stabil sein, aber das konnte sich auch schnell wieder ändern. Die Tests kosteten ihn Kraft, die er eigentlich nicht hatte, und es machte nicht den Anschein, als würden die Ärzte und Wissenschaftler in naher Zukunft damit aufhören. Es schien, als hätten sie sich vollkommen auf das sich seltsam verhaltende Virus versteift, ohne noch wirklich daran zu denken, dass es hier um das Leben eines jungen Menschen ging.

Wenn Piers starb, weil er hier überfordert wurde, dann würde Rebecca diesen Leuten die Hölle heiß machen, und sie wusste, dass sie das nicht allein würde tun müssen.

Aber sie hoffte sehr, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde. Sie würde alles tun, um es zu verhindern, aber dazu musste sie schneller und besser sein als die anderen Wissenschaftler.

Rebecca wusste, was sie konnte, dass sie wirklich gut war in dem, was sie tat. Aber sie war auch realistisch. Die Anderen wussten ebenfalls, was sie taten, und sie waren viele, sie waren skrupellos und arbeiteten an dieser Sache ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Rebecca war klar im Nachteil, trotzdem würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Es ging um zu viel. Um Piers, und auch um Chris, und vor allem darum, das Richtige zu tun. Die B.S.A.A. war da, um Menschen zu helfen, um den Bioterrorismus zu verhindern.

Ihre Soldaten riskierten Tag für Tag ihre Leben, um die Welt sicherer zu machen. Und ein solcher Soldat lag nun hier, nachdem er bereit gewesen war, sein Leben zu geben, um seinen Captain und die Welt zu retten. Man konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben, man konnte ihn nicht einfach opfern, das war nicht richtig.

Rebecca wusste, dass jederzeit etwas passieren konnte, und dass man dann würde handeln müssen, Held hin oder her, aber noch war es nicht soweit, noch kämpfte Piers. Und solange er es tat, würde sie es auch tun.

Aber so gerne sie auch jede einzelne Sekunde genutzt hätte, musste sie nun eben eine Pause einlegen.

Sie hatte alles aufgeräumt und die Tür zum Labor verschlossen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Garage, wo ihr Wagen stand.

Ein kleiner VW Polo, in einem schönen dunklen Grün, ein Speziallack, den sie sich damals gegönnt hatte, weil er ihr einfach so gut gefallen hatte. Ab und an durfte man sich ja auch mal was gönnen, und Rebecca lebte sonst sehr sparsam. Nicht geizig, ganz im Gegenteil, aber sie brauchte einfach nicht viel, da sie ohnehin die meiste Zeit im Labor verbrachte.

Ihre Wohnung, zu der sie sich nun begab, sah aus wie eine moderne, aber einfache Studentenwohnung. Nur die nötigsten Möbel, ein paar grüne, pflegeleichte Pflanzen, und ein, zwei Bilder, die irgendwelche abstrakten Landschaften zeigten.

Es war ordentlich, wie in einem Möbelhaus, und dennoch wirkte es sehr gemütlich.

Rebecca mochte ihre Wohnung, auch wenn sie nicht gerade riesig war, knappe 50 Quadratmeter. Aber für eine Person reichte das definitiv, vor allem, wenn man hier eh kaum Zeit verbrachte.

Rebecca war meistens nur zum Entspannen oder Schlafen hier.

Manchmal legte sie sich nach der Arbeit aufs Bett, hörte etwas Musik, schloss die Augen und lag eine Weile lang einfach nur da.

Manchmal dachte sie einfach nach, versuchte, im Kopf noch einiges aus dem Labor durchzugehen, bis sie entscheid, dass es nun wirklich genug war, und sie endlich aufhören musste, die Arbeit mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

Ansonsten tat sie hier eigentlich nichts. Sie kochte selten, weil sie bei der B.S.A.A. essen konnte, und selbst das Duschen erledigte sie meistens dort. Nur die Badewanne in ihrer Wohnung nutzte sie ab und an, um zu entspannen.

Vermutlich sah ihre Wohnung deshalb so unbewohnt aus, weil vieles so gut wie unbenutzt war.

Aber verzichten wollte sie auf Dusche und Küche auch nicht. Das sah irgendwie seltsam aus, wie sie fand. Und hin und wieder machte sie sich doch mal eine Dosensuppe warm und machte sich, wenn sie frei hatte, mal ein Rührei zum Frühstück.

Aber wenn Rebecca dann wirklich mal richtigen Urlaub hatte, dann nutzte sie den auch, um mal raus zu kommen, weshalb sie auch dann nicht wirklich lange in ihrer Wohnung war.

Aufgeben wollte sie sie aber auch nicht, auch wenn sie in speziellen Räumlichkeiten der B.S.A.A. hätte unterkommen können.

Aber die junge Frau wollte einfach einen Rückzugsort haben, etwas für den Notfall, einen Ort, an dem sie vollkommen ungestört war und nichts sie an die Arbeit erinnerte.

Rebecca liebte ihren Job, gar keine Frage, aber auch wenn man seine Arbeit liebt, braucht man hin und wieder einfach ein wenig Abstand. Und so war es auch bei der jungen Biochemikerin. Hin und wieder vollkommen abschalten und sich fallen lassen...

* * *

Und auch Miss Williams hatte sich nach ihrem Besuch im Labor auf den Heimweg gemacht.

Sie hoffte sehr, dass Rebecca nicht doch noch weiterarbeitete, obwohl sie minutenlang auf die Jüngere eingeredet hatte, dass es nichts brachte, sich zu zwingen.

Aber die Blonde konnte Rebecca auch durchaus verstehen.

Auch sie selber wollte so wenig Zeit wie möglich verlieren, bevor noch irgendetwas Schlimmes passierte.

Man musste jede Minute damit rechnen. Piers konnte aufgeben, zusammenbrechen, mutieren... Die Wissenschaftler konnten auf alle möglichen Gedanken kommen. Wenn sie ihn, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, einsperrten, unter Quarantäne setzten, dann kamen sie und Rebecca nicht mehr an ihn heran, und selbst Chris würde seinen Freund dann nicht mehr sehen dürfen.

Und dann konnten sie nichts mehr tun, gar nichts mehr. Nur noch warten, hoffen und beten.

Und dass es soweit kam, mussten sie um jeden Preis verhindern.

Miss Williams selber konnte nur leider nicht viel tun, und das ärgerte sie.

Sie wollte helfen, das wollte sie unbedingt, aber mehr als Kurier für Rebecca spielen konnte sie nicht.

Und auch Chris konnte sie nicht wirklich helfen.

Sie hatte es versucht, bevor sie zu Sherry im Labor aufgebrochen war.

Aber erneut hatte der Soldat abgeblockt. Dass es nichts zu sagen gäbe, hatte er behauptet. Dass er glücklich sei, dass er Piers zurück hatte, und dass er sicher sei, dass nichts passieren würde.

Aber die Blonde hatte es an seinem Blick gesehen, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, dass er Angst hatte.

Und das war ja auch verständlich. Alles andere hätte Miss Williams verwundert.

Chris hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Piers sich geopfert hatte, dann war er zurückgekehrt, und Chris war überglücklich gewesen, doch dann war Piers zusammengebrochen und erneut beinahe gestorben.

Nun ging es ihm zwar besser, und mit dem Geständnis ihrer beider Gefühle war auch noch einmal eine gewisse Last abgefallen, aber es war noch lange nicht wieder alles gut.

Noch immer schwebte Piers im Grunde in Lebensgefahr.

Das Virus hatte nicht vertrieben werden können, vielleicht war das auch überhaupt nicht mehr möglich.

Es zehrte an seinen Kräften, und wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, würde der junge Soldat den Kampf verlieren.

Alles hing nun allein von Rebecca ab, und Miss Williams selber konnte nur zusehen und abwarten und hoffen, dass die Jüngere den großen Durchbruch schaffte.

Die Blonde glaubte daran, dass musste sie einfach, aber sie wollte auch realistisch bleiben und auf alles vorbereitet sein, was noch kommen konnte.

* * *

Und genau so ging es auch Chris und Piers. Auch sie konnten nichts anderes tun, als zu warten. Etwas, das Piers gar nicht gefiel. Ja, er war es gewohnt, geduldig zu sein, als Scharfschütze war das mit das Wichtigste. Abwarten, den richtigen Moment abpassen, geduldig sein, auch wenn es Stunden dauern konnte. Aber das hier war etwas Anderes. Hier war er wie ein Gefangener, hier fühlte er sich unwohl, angreifbar, und er musste sich jeden Tag den Tests unterziehen, musste ein bestimmtes Training absolvieren, musste sich Blut abnehmen lassen, und immer endete es gleich: Es gab nichts Neues. Keine Veränderung in seinem Blut, das Virus war da, aber es verhielt sich ruhig. Aber man wollte sichergehen und nichts riskieren. Und so wurde dem jungen Soldaten kaum eine Pause gegönnt, und das machte sich auch bemerkbar.

Auch wenn sein Blut keine Veränderungen zeigte, sein Körper zeigte diese sehr deutlich.

Von Tag zu Tag wurde er müder, schlapper, blasser, deutliche Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab, und auch wenn seine Muskeln noch deutlich zu sehen waren, so galt dies mittlerweile auch für seine Rippen.

Piers aß von Tag zu Tag weniger, zwang sich mittlerweile schon einfach nur noch dazu, oder wurde besser gesagt von Chris dazu gezwungen, der langsam aber sicher mit den Nerven am Ende war.

Etwa zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit der Captain den Jüngeren in dessen Wohnung bewusstlos vorgefunden hatte. Nachdem er ihm seine wahren Gefühle gestanden hatte, hatte Piers sich noch am selben Tag zum ersten Mal den Tests und dem Training unterziehen müssen, um zu sehen, wie genau es nun um ihn stand.

Und von da an war es kontinuierlich mit dem Scharfschützen bergab gegangen.

Anfangs hatte er sich noch zusammengerissen, weil er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte, weil er wusste, dass irgendetwas getan werden musste, damit ihm geholfen werden konnte.

Doch mit jedem Tag, der dem ersten folgte, war Piers ruhiger geworden. Er wollte nicht mehr raus, um ein wenig mit Chris spazieren zu gehen, er wollte sich nicht mit Kartenspielen oder dem PC oder Fernseher beschäftigen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, und schließlich, nach knapp zwei Wochen, wollte er nicht einmal mehr reden, bis er letztendlich so weit war, dass er die meiste Zeit über einfach nur noch teilnahmslos da saß und sich nur noch zu den Tests aufraffte, was beinahe schon mechanisch geschah.

Auch den Ärzten war die Veränderung aufgefallen, doch auf Chris' Bitten hin, dem Jungen ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen, hatten sie nur erwidert, dass dies nicht möglich sei, dass sie endlich ein Ergebnis brauchten, und dass Piers eben noch ein wenig durchhalten musste.

Aber das schien dieser nicht mehr wirklich zu können, denn auch jetzt saß er einfach nur da, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, und es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er überhaupt etwas wahrnahm.

Chris stand in der Tür des Zimmers, gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und die Lippen zusammengepresst.

Was sollte er nur tun? Was konnte er tun? Er fühlte sich so ungewohnt machtlos und hilflos, und er fragte sich, ob er nicht irgendeinen Weg finden konnte, einfach mit Piers zu verschwinden, sich abzusetzen, sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, was die B.S.A.A. wollte.

Aber er wusste auch, dass das ein gewaltiges Risiko mit sich führen würde, und dass er damit nicht nur Piers und sich selber in große Gefahr bringen konnte.

Aber was sollte er...

"Chris...?"

Der Brünette hob etwas erschrocken den Blick als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, seufzte leise und löste seine verschränkten Arme, als er Rebecca neben sich erblickte.

Vom Gesicht her sah diese kaum besser aus als Piers, blass und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Chris erschrocken und runzelte die Stirn, als Rebecca den Blick abwandte und versuchte, ihm auszuweichen.

"Rebecca?"

"Nichts, ich..."

"Rebecca!"

Die Jüngere zuckte bei dem scharfen Ton etwas zusammen und ließ leicht die Schultern hängen.

Sie hatte Chris und Piers nichts von ihren Versuchen sagen wollen, bis sie einen Erfolg erzielt hatte, aber nun schien sie keine Wahl mehr zu haben.

In ihrem momentanen schlaflosen Zustand konnte sie vor Chris vermutlich ohnehin rein gar nichts verbergen.

"Gar nichts ist passiert", erwiderte sie deshalb und hob eine Hand, als Chris sie unterbrechen und ermahnen wollte.

"Ich... ich hab versucht, euch zu helfen, Piers zu helfen. Ich habe mir eine Probe von Jakes Blut geben lassen, und dann habe ich mir noch etwas vom Antivirus genommen. Und Piers... Naja, ihm hatte ich nachts heimlich Blut abgenommen..."

Die Biochemikerin seufzte leise, senkte den Blick und wandte diesen anschließend dem Bett zu, auf dem Piers saß, ohne den Beiden auch nur irgendeine Art der Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"Ich hab alles versucht, Chris, alles. Aber egal, wie lange ich die Daten durchforstet hab, egal, wie lange ich rumgemischt und experimentiert hab... Es hat nichts gebracht, rein gar nichts... Ich bekomme das Virus einfach nicht zu fassen in dem Blut, es lässt sich mit nichts kombinieren, reagiert in keinster Weise... ich... Es tut mir leid."

Rebecca biss sich auf die Lippen und atmete tief durch, um sich ein Schluchzen zu verkneifen.

Fast zwei Wochen lang hatte sie nun Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, um irgendetwas zu erreichen, um Chris und Piers eine erfreuliche Nachricht zu überbringen, und nun war all das umsonst gewesen. Anfangs hatte sie sich ja noch halbwegs regelmäßig Ruhe gegönnt, wenn sie gemerkt hatte, dass es gar nicht mehr ging, doch nach wenigen Tagen hatte sie das aufgegeben und sich größtenteils mit Kaffee und Energy Drinks irgendwie wach gehalten, nur noch geschlafen, wenn sie schon beinahe automatisch umgefallen war. Dennoch war ihre Mühe offensichtlich vergebens gewesen.

Sie konnte nicht länger kämpfen, und offenbar hatte auch Piers selber den Kampf aufgegeben.

Was konnten sie jetzt noch für den jungen Soldaten tun?

Sie hatten noch eine Weile dort gestanden, doch irgendwann hatte Chris Rebecca eindringlich gebeten, sich endlich ein wenig richtigen Schlaf zu gönnen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden lang, und nach kurzem Protest hatte die Jüngere schließlich auf ihn gehört. Sie war unglaublich müde, aber auch unglaublich frustriert, weil sie nichts erreicht hatte.

Und jetzt konnten sie rein gar nichts mehr tun, sie waren machtlos. Und sie konnten nur noch zusehen, wie Piers nach und nach dahingerafft wurde, vom Virus, von den Tests, von der Schlaflosigkeit...

Wie lange würde sein geschwächter Körper das noch mitmachen? Wie lange würden Ärzte und Wissenschaftler ihn noch so quälen?

Würden sie irgendwann von alleine aufhören? Musste man sie dazu zwingen? Konnte man das überhaupt?

Das waren all die Fragen, die Rebecca sich selbst jetzt, im Halbschlaf, noch stellte, und Fragen, die auch Chris sich stellte, der noch immer bei Piers im Zimmer war und diesen besorgt betrachtete.

Der junge Soldat wirkte einfach nur noch wie eine Puppe, als säße da nur noch eine seelenlose Hülle.

Und sein Captain fragte sich, was der Hauptauslöser dieses Zustands war. Vermutlich das Virus, aber das Tun der Ärzte und Wissenschaftler trug definitiv dazu bei.

Ihm musste etwas einfallen, irgendetwas. Er konnte nicht länger tatenlos zusehen, wie Piers vor seinen Augen regelrecht das Leben ausgesaugt wurde.

Nicht nach allem, was dieser nun überlebt hatte, nicht, nachdem sie einander endlich gesagt hatten, was sie wirklich empfanden. Das konnte und würde Chris nicht zulassen.

Aber was tun?

* * *

Lange hatte er sich mit Rebecca unterhalten, aber auch diese war mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Sie hatte gehofft, auf wissenschaftlicher Ebene etwas tun zu können, etwas zu finden, das die Anderen vielleicht nicht fanden, irgendeinen Weg, Piers endgültig vom Virus zu befreien.

Aber das war ihr nicht gelungen, das Virus in Piers schien einfach nicht greifbar zu sein. Es war erkennbar, blieb es nun auch im Gegensatz zu vorher, aber es schien sich dafür auch komplett an sein Blut angeheftet zu haben, war ein fester Bestandteil dessen geworden und offenbar nur wirklich erkennbar, solange es in seinem Körper war.

Man hätte vermutlich Piers' gesamtes Blut restlos erneuern müssen, und nicht einmal dann wäre sicher gewesen, dass nicht doch noch Reste des Virus übrig blieben.

Und gegen das Antivirus, das der junge Soldat auch jetzt noch jeden Tag erhielt, schien er ohnehin bereits vollkommen immun zu sein. Was anfangs das Virus zumindest noch teilweise zurückgedrängt hatte, hatte jetzt keinerlei Wirkung mehr, führte jetzt nicht einmal mehr zur kleinsten Veränderung in seinem Blut.

Es schien hoffnungslos, und Chris verzweifelte immer mehr, seine Gedanken nahmen Formen an, die er zuvor noch zu vermeiden versucht hatte. Doch so langsam wusste er einfach keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, und Piers so zu sehen sorgte dafür, dass dem Brünetten alle anderen egal waren, wenn er nur seinen Freund und Partner retten konnte.

Es musste irgendeinen Weg geben, und er würde ihn finden.

Aber nun klopfte es erst einmal an der Tür, und Chris wandte dieser den Blick zu, als sie sich öffnete, und der Arzt und der Wissenschaftler den Raum betraten, die Piers wie jeden Tag zu den Tests abholen wollten.

Piers, der die ganze Zeit über teilnahmslos auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, zeigte nun erste Regungen und erhob sich wie mechanisch, um auf die beiden Männer zu zu gehen.

Oder... war es mittlerweile eher das Virus, das diesen Körper noch irgendwie handeln ließ? Wie viel Piers war wirklich noch da drin?

"Denken Sie nicht, dass es langsam reicht?", knurrte Chris die beiden Männer an, und er stellte sich zwischen diese und Piers, Letzterem den Rücken zugewandt.

"Sie bringen ihn um, sehen Sie nicht, dass er..."

Doch Chris wurde mit einer herrischen Geste des Wissenschaftlers unterbrochen, während der Arzt Piers am Arm packte und zu sich zog.

"Wir wissen, was wir hier tun, und wir wissen auch, dass Sie von Emotionen geblendet werden, Captain Redfield. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass Mr. Nivans keine Gefahr für die Außenwelt darstellt, unsere Aufgabe ist es, das Virus zu erforschen und einzudämmen, wenn wir es schon nicht entfernen können. Bisher zeigt nichts Wirkung, und Sie sollten eher froh sein, dass wir den Patienten aus mangelndem Erfolg bisher nicht einfach getötet haben."

Für einen Moment stockte Chris bei diesen Worten der Atem, und aus Angst und Sorge entwickelte sich eine unbändige Wut.

Ihm war zwar bereits klar gewesen, dass es den Leuten hier schon lange nicht mehr um Piers ging, und auch, dass sie dessen Leben, wenn es nicht mehr anders ging, eigenhändig ein Ende bereiten würden, aber dass sie mittlerweile so herzlos waren, dass sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken klar machten, dass Piers eigentlich längst hätte tot sein sollen, ließ Chris' Emotionen brodeln.

Für die Ärzte und Wissenschaftler war Piers kein Patient mehr, auch wenn der Arzt ihn eben noch so genannt hatte.

Aber man sah es daran, wie er mit dem jungen Mann umging, wie er ihn grob am Arm hielt, als wäre er einfach ein Gefangener, ein Versuchskaninchen, als stecke hinter dieser langsam zerfallenden Fassade nicht einmal mehr ein menschlicher Geist.

Piers' Körper diente nur noch dazu, das Virus zu erforschen, und alles andere spielte keine Rolle mehr. Ob da nun noch echtes Leben drin war oder nicht, schien hier niemanden mehr zu interessieren, solange der junge Soldat sich ruhig verhielt und weder er, noch das Virus in seinem Blut, irgendwie randalierten.

"Ich lasse das nicht zu. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie Piers so zerstören!"

Mittlerweile zitterte Chris vor Wut am ganzen Körper, und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann hätte er die beiden Männer einfach angegriffen, sich Piers geschnappt und wäre mit diesem einfach abgehauen. Und tatsächlich wollte der Captain gerade dazu ansetzen, als der Wissenschaftler mit einem Mal erschreckend schnell vorschnellte, eine Spritze hervor zog und diese mit einem gekonnten Handgriff in Chris' Nacken versenkte.

Die Augen des Soldaten weiteten sich vor Schreck, während er mit einer Hand nach der Einstichstelle tastete.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Captain Redfield, aber wir können nicht riskieren, dass Sie unsere Arbeit zunichte machen. Wenn Sie aufwachen, wird Piers nicht mehr hier sein, und Sie werden ihn nicht finden. Machen Sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, nach ihm zu suchen. Das würde weder ihm, noch Ihnen selbst helfen. Es ist vorbei, es ist aus. Piers ist verloren, war es, seit das Virus erneut ausgebrochen ist. Denken Sie an sich selbst und zerstören Sie sich nicht noch Ihre eigene Zukunft..."

Die letzten Worte hatte der Brünette nur noch am Rande mitbekommen, denn das Betäubungsmittel begann, Wirkung zu zeigen, und seine Beine begannen zu zittern, gaben nach, und schließlich sackte Chris einfach in sich zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein.


	11. Ein Funken Hoffnung

"Chris? Chris, wach auf... Komm schon, mach die Augen auf!"

Nur leise und gedämpft drang Rebeccas Stimme an Chris' Ohr, und etwas mühsam schlug er die Augen auf, die er jedoch gleich wieder schloss, als helles weißes Licht ihn blendete.

"Was...?", nuschelte er, räusperte sich kurz und öffnete die Augen vorsichtig doch wieder, ehe er es erneut versuchte: "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, du könntest mir das sagen", erwiderte Rebecca leise, half dem Älteren in eine sitzende Position und musterte ihn besorgt.

Sie hatte sich ziemlich erschrocken, als sie Chris regungslos auf dem Boden des Krankenzimmers hatte liegen sehen, doch nachdem sie ihn kurz vorsichtig untersucht hatte, hatte sie zumindest keinerlei Verletzungen feststellen können. Doch die Biochemikerin bezweifelte, dass Chris einfach so umgefallen war. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, nur wenige Stunden zuvor, hatte er nicht sonderlich müde ausgesehen, und auch nicht so, als würde er sich krank oder aus sonst einem Grund schwach fühlen. Also musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken.

Und natürlich war Rebecca auch nicht entgangen, dass Piers nirgendwo zu sehen war.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte die Jüngere nun also zurück und musterte Chris genau, als dieser sie nun direkt ansah. Schmerz war in seinem Blick zu erkennen, ebenso Wut, Verzweiflung...

So viele Emotionen, und keine davon schien in irgendeiner Weise positiv zu sein.

"Wo ist Piers?"

Diese Frage hatte Rebecca nun mit beinahe zitternder Stimme gestellt, und sie fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass der junge Soldat gestorben und Chris deshalb zusammengebrochen war. Dann hätte sich irgendwer um ihn gekümmert.

Aber ihr war klar, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste, etwas, das ganz und gar nicht gut war.

"Weg..."

"Das... sehe ich. Aber wo? Chris, was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?"

Der Ältere senkte den Blick, presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen und irgendwie Ruhe zu bewahren, ehe er knapp berichtete, was wenige Stunden zuvor geschehen war, nachdem Rebecca gegangen war, um sich etwas hinzulegen und zu schlafen, was offensichtlich nicht lange angehalten hatte.

Ruhig hörte die Jüngere dem Captain zu, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie wurde blass vor Schreck und schüttelte schließlich fassungslos den Kopf.

Vieles hatte sie erwartet nach den letzten Tagen, aber das?

Was ging hier nur vor? Das war doch alles nicht mehr normal.

Klar, die Leute der B.S.A.A., ob Soldaten, Ärzte oder Wissenschaftler, wollten die allgemeine Sicherheit gewährleisten und taten alles dafür, durften auch ihre eigenen Männer und Frauen dabei nicht höherstellen, aber Piers war keine Gefahr, zumindest keine akute.

Der einzige Mensch, den Piers in den letzten zwei Wochen gefährdet hatte, war er selber gewesen, weil er kaum noch gegessen oder getrunken hatte. Aber sonst?

Wussten die Ärzte und Wissenschaftler irgendetwas, das sie nicht sagten? Verheimlichten sie etwas?

Rebecca seufzte leise und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Was nun?

Es war so schon schwer gewesen, Piers zu helfen, aber jetzt schien es beinahe unmöglich.

Sie wussten nicht, wo man ihn hin gebracht hatte, und wenn Chris wirklich versuchte, ihn zu finden, wenn er dazu alle Regeln und Gesetze der B.S.A.A. brach, dann war er seinen Job hier los.

Andererseits... Wenn Piers starb, dann hielt Chris hier ohnehin nichts mehr. Es war klar, wer hier für den Brünetten Vorrang hatte. Piers war alles, was zählte, und auch Rebecca war bereit, alles aufs Spiel zu setzen, um zu helfen. Sie hatte eh schon heimlich an der Sache gearbeitet. Wenn das rauskam, konnte auch sie ihren Job vergessen. Das Gleiche galt natürlich auch für Miss Williams. Aber das war es allemal wert. Und wenn die B.S.A.A. hier wirklich so ein abgekartetes Spiel spielte, wollte Rebecca ohnehin nicht länger für diese Leute arbeiten.

Aber genau das war es, was die Biochemikerin stutzen ließ.

Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, so etwas mal hier zu erleben. Bei Organisationen wie Umbrella oder Tricell, klar, aber doch nicht bei der B.S.A.A..

Sie waren die Guten, die Helden, sie beschützten die Menschheit und opferten alles, um die Welt von BOWs und dergleichen zu befreien.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, ganz gewaltig nicht.

Entweder steckte noch jemand anders dahinter, oder Piers' Zustand war kritischer als man zugab.

Aber warum dann lügen? Was brachte es, Chris die Wahrheit zu verschweigen? Es änderte doch nichts. Und Piers jetzt einfach so mitzunehmen und seinen Captain eiskalt zu betäuben, das ergab alles irgendwie keinen Sinn.

"Wir werden ihn finden, Chris", murmelte Rebecca nun, hob den Kopf und sah den Älteren zuversichtlich an.

"Was auch immer hier los ist, wir werden nicht tatenlos zusehen. Ganz gleich, ob da nun ein Virus in Piers ist, ob er eine Gefahr darstellen könnte oder nicht, das, was hier getan wird, ist nicht richtig."

"Und wie sollen wir ihn finden? Wo sollen wir anfangen? Niemand wird uns helfen..."

Die Jüngere hörte deutlich, dass Chris hoffen wollte, dass er nicht aufgeben wollte, aber auch, dass er realistisch dachte. Und beantworten konnte sie seine Frage ja auch nicht wirklich.

Wo anfangen? Wer konnte helfen?

Es gab einige Leute, die sicherlich gerne geholfen hätten. Barry, Jill, Claire, Leon, Sherry, vielleicht sogar Jake...

Aber wer von ihnen hätte es gekonnt? Keiner. Keiner dieser Leute würde ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen können. Oder vielleicht doch? Sicherlich wussten sie nichts, aber je mehr Leute sie hatten, desto schneller fanden sie Piers vielleicht.

Allerdings wollten weder Rebecca noch Chris ihre Freunde da mit rein ziehen. Keiner hätte nein gesagt, sie alle hätten sofort auf der Matte gestanden, selber bereit, alles zu opfern.

Nein, sie konnten nicht...

* * *

"Was ist denn hier los?"

Rebecca zuckte etwas zusammen, und auch Chris hob erschrocken den Blick, als sie beide eine weibliche Stimme vernahmen.

Jill stand vor der Tür, einige Unterlagen in der Hand, den Blick auf Chris gerichtet, der noch immer auf dem Boden saß, zusammengesunken wie ein Häufchen Elend.

"Ist Piers etwa...?"

Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf und stand langsam auf, ohne die Blonde dabei anzusehen.

Er hatte nie verstanden, warum sie diese Haarfarbe beibehalten hatte, hatte es aber irgendwie auch nie gewagt, danach zu fragen. Die Zeit vor und während Afrika war eine, die für sie beide alles andere als leicht gewesen war.

Vor allem die Zeit davor, und Chris wollte sie am liebsten vergessen. Diese Zeit ohne Jill, diese Zeit, in der er geglaubt hatte, sie für immer verloren zu haben.

Noch immer war sie ein wichtiger Mensch in seinem Leben, auch wenn die Gefühle von damals schon seit einer ganzen Weile auf beiden Seiten nicht mehr vorhanden waren, auch wenn sie sich im Grunde kaum noch sahen.

Jill war bereits mit einem anderen Soldaten liiert, und er selber hatte endlich Piers seine Gefühle gestanden.

Und diesen würde er nicht verlieren, um keinen Preis.

"Sie haben ihn mitgenommen", erwiderte Rebecca nun, nachdem Chris auch nach mehreren Momenten noch nicht geantwortet hatte, und musterte den Älteren etwas besorgt

"Wer hat ihn mitgenommen?"

"Dr. Anderson und Professor Jackson, die Zwei, die ihn immer zu den Tests abgeholt haben. Sie haben Chris betäubt und gesagt, er solle nicht nach Piers suchen. Dass es vorbei sei, und dass..."

"Dass ich ihn ohnehin nicht finden würde und mir meine eigene Zukunft nicht verbauen soll. Als hätte ich eine solche noch ohne..."

Chris verstummte, schüttelte den Kopf und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch.

"Hier gibt es keine Zukunft mehr für mich, nicht, wenn das die Art ist, auf die die B.S.A.A. neuerdings ihre Helden behandelt. Denn nichts anderes ist Piers. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn vollkommen zerstört, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat."

Jill hob eine Augenbraue und ließ ein leises Seufzen hören.

"Das ist der Chris Redfield, den ich kenne, und den ich so vermisst habe. Der Chris, der niemals aufgibt. Also gut, was immer ihr geplant habt, ich bin dabei."

"Nein, Jill. Ich will nicht, dass du..."

"Dass ich was?", unterbrach die Blonde ihn nun jedoch und schnaubte leise auf.

"Dass ich mir meine Zukunft verbaue? Für mich gilt das Gleiche, wie für dich, Chris, wie offenbar für euch Beide. Wenn das der neue Weg der B.S.A.A. ist, gehe ich ihn nicht länger weiter. Ganz abgesehen davon weißt du, dass ich meine Freunde niemals im Stich lasse. Du kannst mir das nicht ausreden, Chris. Auch das weißt du."

Sie grinste ganz leicht, und dieses Grinsen zeigte dem Älteren deutlich, wie genau Jill wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Chris hatte keine Chance. Egal, was er nun sagte oder tat, Jill hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und würde sich diese nicht einmal über ihre eigene Leiche ausreden lassen.

Und irgendwie war er ja auch doch dankbar, dass sie zufällig vorbeigekommen war und ihnen nun helfen würde.

Selber hätte er sie niemals gefragt, doch da es ihre eigene Idee war, ihre eigene Entscheidung, fühlte er sich nicht ganz so verantwortlich dafür.

Kalt ließ ihn diese Entscheidung dennoch nicht, und wenn Jill irgendetwas passierte, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen, das wusste Chris ganz genau, denn so war er eben einfach.

* * *

Sie hatten noch eine Weile im Raum gestanden und sich unterhalten, doch nach einiger Zeit hatten sie beschlossen, sich einen sichereren, privateren Ort zu suchen, und so hatte Jill die Beiden mit zu sich in die Wohnung genommen, wo sie nun auf dem Sofa saßen, Kaffeetassen in der Hand, Kekse vor sich auf dem Tisch.

Von außen wirkte die kleine Runde friedlich, als säßen einfach nur drei Freunde zusammen, um ein wenig zu plaudern, doch innerlich waren sie alle angespannt, unsicher, und sie wussten, dass hier so vieles auf dem Spiel stand. Doch es stand für sie fest, dass Piers oberste Priorität hatte, ganz gleich, was auch passieren mochte.

Aber noch immer wussten sie nicht, wie sie den Scharfschützen überhaupt finden sollten.

Sie gingen nicht davon aus, dass er sich in irgendeinem Stützpunkt der B.S.A.A. befand, ausschließen wollten sie es jedoch auch nicht. Piers konnte im Grunde überall sein, das war das Problem an der ganzen Sache. Möglich war sogar, dass er sich noch immer hier befand, im gleichen Gebäude, in dem er zuvor gewesen war. Vielleicht gab es irgendeinen geheimen Raum. Ja, selbst das trauten die Drei der B.S.A.A. mittlerweile zu.

Aber da waren auch immer noch diese gewissen Zweifel, ob nicht irgendjemand anders dahintersteckte, eine weitere Partei, die die Fäden zog.

Nur wer? Auch das konnte im Grunde jeder sein. Eine Einzelperson, ein Unternehmen, eine kleine Gruppe...

Sie wussten nichts, und so unwissend gab es keinen Ort, an dem sie beginnen konnten, keine Person, die ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen konnte. Doch wie sollten sie an Informationen kommen? Wie einen ersten Anhaltspunkt bekommen?

Es gab nur eine Person unter ihnen, die versuchen konnte, an geheime Daten zu kommen, und das war Rebecca. Diese hatte sich auch bereits angeboten, doch Chris war vehement dagegen, es war zu gefährlich.

"Chris, ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist", murrte Rebecca leise, nachdem der Ältere erneut versucht hatte, sie von der Idee abzubringen.

"Das alles hier ist gefährlich, der ganze Job ist gefährlich! Ich habe mich entschieden, Piers und dir zu helfen, um jeden Preis. Und ich bin die Einzige, die Zugang zum Labor hat, die die Passwörter kennt oder herausfinden kann. Ich bin die Einzige, die es schaffen kann, uns wenigstens irgendeine kleine Information bezüglich Piers zu besorgen. Wir haben nichts, Chris, rein gar nichts. Wo sollen wir beginnen, hm? Wir können auch schlecht einfach mal eben fragen oder? Wir..."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ein müdes Schnauben hören, ehe er die Arme verschränkte und kurz die Augen schloss.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber..."

"Es gibt kein Aber, Chris. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

"Jill, sag doch auch mal irgendwas dazu!"

Aber die Angesprochene hob nur die Schultern und musste Chris' Hoffnung, in ihr Unterstützung zu finden, leider zunichte machen.

"Ich will genau so wenig, dass einem von euch was passiert, aber Rebecca hat leider Recht. Alles, was wir wissen ist, dass Piers weg gebracht wurde. Wir wissen nicht, warum, wohin, wer dahinter steckt, wir wissen im Grunde gar nichts! Und mit diesem Garnichts können wir nun einmal nichts anfangen. Es bringt uns in keinster Weise weiter. Also ja, es ist gefährlich, aber es ist auch unsere einzige Chance. Und ich für meinen Teil vertraue Rebecca, wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

Auf diese Aussage hin schnaubte Chris erneut und sah Jill beinahe ein wenig wütend an. Sie wusste, dass diese Aussage unfair gewesen war.

Natürlich vertraute er Rebecca, er hätte sein Leben in ihre Hände gelegt.

Und dennoch... Das hier war zu gefährlich, es war...

Es war, wie die beiden Frauen sagten, ihre einzige Chance. Und die mussten sie ergreifen, um Piers' Willen.

Nur... Er konnte doch nicht einfach Rebeccas Leben aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil er Piers liebte. Das war nicht fair. Ihr Leben war genau so viel wert.

Andererseits wusste Chris auch, dass er Rebecca ohnehin nicht würde aufhalten können. Sie hatte sich das in den Kopf gesetzt und würde es durchziehen. Das war eben ihre Art. Da waren sie alle Drei sich sehr ähnlich. Sie würde ihm sagen, dass es ihre eigene Entscheidung war, und egal, was auch passierte, es würde nicht seine Schuld sein.

"Na schön", gab der Brünette schließlich also nach und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

"Nicht, weil ich es gut finde, sondern weil ich weiß, dass ich es dir ohnehin nicht ausreden kann. Begeistert bin ich trotzdem nicht, und ich erwarte, dass du sofort den Rückzug antrittst, sollte es gefährlich werden, verstanden?"

Damit war Rebecca einverstanden, und ihr Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf, als Chris ihr sein Einverständnis gab.

Sie hatte nicht vor, sich unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben.

Rebecca kannte die Kameras da unten und würde diesen bestmöglich ausweichen.

Sie wusste, welcher Computer der von Professor Jackson war und würde das Passwort im Handumdrehen herausgefunden haben. Dabei würde ihr eine kleine Spielerei helfen, die sie vor einiger Zeit erhalten hatte. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie auf der Festplatte auch wirklich etwas fand.

Sicherlich waren die Typen vorsichtig und würden die Daten nicht einfach offen herumliegen lassen. Die Möglichkeit bestand, dass es ein Griff ins Klo wurde, aber dieses Risiko mussten sie eben eingehen. Es war alles, was sie tun konnten, ihre einzige Hoffnung, wenigstens irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen.

"Denkt ihr, wir finden etwas?", fragte Rebecca nach einer Weile leise, während sie nach wie vor im Wohnzimmer saßen und eher desinteressiert zum Fernseher sahen, auf dem irgendeine Reality Show lief.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe es sehr. Wenn nicht, dann..."

Jill wollte diesen Satz nicht beenden und senkte stattdessen den Blick, um ihre Knie anzustarren.

"Wenn nicht, ist alle Hoffnung verloren, sprecht es ruhig aus."

Chris' Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet, und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Er hatte Angst, Angst um Piers, Angst um die beiden Frauen...

Sie hatten nur einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, nur eine einzige Chance, einen Hinweis auf Piers' Verbleib zu finden.

Wenn Rebeccas Versuch fehlschlug, egal auf welche Art und Weise, war der junge Soldat für immer verloren.

Wieder fürchtete Chris um das Leben des Jüngeren, und er fragte sich, ob all das jemals ein Ende finden würde.

Piers hatte wirklich etwas Besseres verdient, und der Captain schwor sich, ihn mit zu sich zu nehmen, wenn sie ihn fanden.

Er würde niemanden sonst mehr an Piers heranlassen, er würde sich selber um ihn kümmern, bis er wieder ganz fit war.

Und jeder, der es wagte, sich Chris in den Weg zu stellen, würde ihn kennenlernen. Auf eine Weise, die diesen Leuten nicht gefallen würde.

"Wir werden etwas finden, wir müssen", murmelte er leise, löste die Hände langsam und blickte auf die Furchen, die seine Nägel in den Handflächen hinterlassen hatten.

Anschließend hob er den Blick und ließ ihn schweifen.

Es war lange her, dass Chris in Jills Wohnung gewesen war, aber sie hatte sich nicht verändert.

Die Einrichtung war schlicht und modern, es gab nur wenig Deko, ein paar grüne Pflanzen und einige Fotos, die Jills Familie und Freunde zeigten.

Hier und da gab es ein Foto der B.S.A.A., sogar ein, zwei Fotos aus S.T.A.R.S.-Zeiten, und natürlich auch welche, auf denen sie und ihr neuer Freund zu sehen waren. Sie wirkte sehr glücklich auf diesen Bildern, und Chris fragte sich, ob er sie jemals so gesehen hatte, als sie selber noch zusammen gewesen waren.

Er war nicht eifersüchtig, nein, er freute sich für Jill, sehr sogar.

Es hatte einfach nicht mehr gepasst, und so wie es jetzt war, war es für alle definitiv am besten.

Jill hatte offenbar ihre große Liebe gefunden, und er war nun mit Piers zusammen.

Der Captain fragte sich immer wieder, ob es daran lag, dass die Beziehung nicht funktioniert hatte. Daran, dass er sich vom eigenen Geschlecht mehr angezogen fühlte, doch das stimmte nicht wirklich. Es gab außer Piers keinen Mann, der auch nur in irgendeiner Art anziehend auf Chris wirkte. Ebenso wenig jedoch Frauen.

Es war, als wäre Piers der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, für den Chris noch etwas empfinden konnte, so merkwürdig und schnulzig das auch klingen mochte.

Und genau aus diesem Grund würde Chris den Scharfschützen nicht einfach so aufgeben, egal, was auch passieren mochte.

Auch wenn er die ganze Welt absuchen musste, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, wenn es den Rest seines Lebens dauerte, er würde nicht aufgeben, bis Piers in Sicherheit war.

Und wenn diese Kerle ihn getötet hatten, wenn Piers nicht mehr am Leben war, dann würden sie sich wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein.

Sie würden eine Seite an Chris Redfield kennenlernen, die bisher noch niemand gesehen hatte.


	12. Erste Pläne

Etwas nervös biss Rebecca sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, tief und ruhig durchzuatmen.

Sie stand vor dem Labor, die Keycard in der Hand, und lauschte in die Stille der Nacht hinein.

Wäre es vielleicht doch besser gewesen, tagsüber her zu kommen? Sicherlich wäre es dann nicht so auffällig gewesen, wenn doch jemand sie sah. Aber dann wäre sie vermutlich auch nicht unbemerkt an den Computer von Professor Jackson gekommen.

Jetzt hatte sie im Grunde alle Zeit der Welt, und wenn sie auf die Überwachungskameras aufpasste und niemand sie über diese sah, gab es auch keinen Grund für die Mitarbeiter, hier runter zu kommen.

Wissenschaftler waren um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich nie welche hier, auch in den letzten Tagen war sie die Einzige gewesen, die bis spät in die Nacht hier gesessen und gearbeitet hatte.

Die Anderen hatten sich zwar gewundert, Verdacht geschöpft hatten sie jedoch nicht, und es hatte auch niemand nervige oder unangenehme Fragen gestellt.

Selbst Professor Jackson schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, zumindest hatte man ihm nichts angemerkt.

Aber dieser Typ schien ja ohnehin selber etwas zu verbergen zu haben, schließlich hatte er einfach Chris betäubt und zusammen mit einem der Ärzte Piers entführt.

Falls dieser wirklich an einem anderen Ort war, natürlich.

Aber so oder so stimmte mit diesem Typen etwas nicht, und Rebecca hoffte, in wenigen Minuten mehr über all das zu wissen und mit einem neuen Funken Hoffnung zu Chris und Jill zurückkehren zu können, die sich noch immer in der Wohnung der Blonden befanden.

"Du schaffst das, Rebecca. Du hast Raccoon überlebt, das hier ist doch ein Klacks."

Sie seufzte leise, atmete erneut tief durch und zog die Karte durch den dafür vorgesehen Schlitz, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Ja, sie hatte damals Raccoon überlebt, aber zum Einen war das gut 15 Jahre her, zum Anderen war das hier etwas vollkommen anderes. Aber es war auch irgendwie die einzige Möglichkeit, wie die Biochemikerin sich selbst Mut machen konnte. Irgendetwas als Vergleich finden, das tausendmal schlimmer war als diese Situation hier. Und irgendwie funktionierte es ja auch.

Sie ließ den Blick schweifen, passte die toten Winkel der Kameras ab und bahnte sich ihren Weg zu Professor Jacksons Schreibtisch.

Rebecca kam sich dabei schon ein wenig kriminell vor, aber sie tat das alles immerhin für einen guten Zweck, und die wahren Kriminellen waren für sie ohnehin die beiden Leute, die Piers mitgenommen hatten, und die Leute, die noch mit ihnen unter einer Decke steckten.

Rebecca hoffte sehr, dass sie es nicht mit einer ganzen Organisation zu tun hatten, denn dann hätten sie selber zu Dritt vermutlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt, gegen diese vorzugehen.

Bald würde sie es hoffentlich wissen, denn sie hatte es zum Schreibtisch geschafft und schaltete den Computer ein, während sie kurz ihren Blick schweifen ließ.

Es war noch immer vollkommen still, nur das leise Surren des hochfahrenden PCs unterbrach diese Stille nun, und das Licht des Monitors wirkte blendend hell in der sonst hier herrschenden Dunkelheit.

Niemand war zu sehen, niemand war zu hören, dennoch wollte Rebecca natürlich nicht unnötig Zeit verlieren.

Schnell gab sie das Passwort ein, das den PC entsperrte, und sie atmete etwas auf, als es beim ersten Mal klappte. Aber das war nur ein allgemeines Passwort gewesen, eines, das fast jeder Wissenschaftler hier gekannt hätte. Das war noch nicht der schwierige Teil, denn der stand ihr jetzt erst bevor.

Sie klickte sich durch ein paar Ordner, gab einige Suchbegriffe ein, und nachdem sie mehrere Minuten lang rein gar nichts gefunden hatte, ertönte plötzlich ein ihr unbekanntes Geräusch, und ein Fenster öffnete sich, in welchem ein weiteres Passwort gefordert wurde.

Das musste es sein, hier würde sie nun hoffentlich einige Antworten finden, die sie den anderen Beiden bringen konnte.

Aber erst einmal galt es, das Passwort herauszufinden.

Die Wissenschaftlerin sah sich noch einmal kurz um, dann zog sie einen USB-Stick hervor und steckte diesen an den PC an.

Eigentlich war dieser Stick nur für äußerste Notfälle gedacht, und Rebecca hatte ihn nie benutzen wollen, weil sich das wirklich kriminell angefühlt hätte, doch nun hatte sie gar keine andere Wahl. Und ein Notfall war das hier ja definitiv.

Mit dem Programm auf dem Stick ließ sich so gut wie jedes Passwort in wenigen Minuten entschlüsseln, und wenn er in die falschen Hände geriet, konnte man sich damit so gut wie überall reinhacken.

Aber zum Glück waren Rebeccas Hände nicht die falschen Hände, und sie hatte immer gut auf das Teil aufgepasst.

Und es nun hier zu benutzen, fühlte sich im Grunde vollkommen richtig an. Es diente dazu, Piers zu retten, und das war nun wirklich kein Verbrechen.

Also klickte sich die junge Frau durch die Anweisungen, gab hier und da Daten und Codes ein, und ließ das Programm schließlich seine Arbeit machen, damit es das Passwort herausfand.

Ein paar Minuten musste Rebecca warten, Minuten, in denen sie wieder drohte, nervös zu werden, ehe ein leises 'Pling' ertönte und eine Buchstabenfolge auf dem Bildschirm erschien, die sie nun kopierte und in das Feld einfügte, in dem das Passwort verlangt wurde.

Für einige Sekunden hatte die Biochemikerin nun den Atem angehalten, und sie befürchtete schon, dass gleich irgendein Alarm losgehen würde, doch dem war nicht so.

Alles blieb ruhig, das Fenster mit dem Passwort schloss sich, und mehrere Dateien öffneten sich, verteilt auf dem ganzen Bildschirm.

"Haha, Jackpot...", murmelte Rebecca leise, und sie spürte, wie einiges an Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Das hier war anscheinend genau das, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Da waren Informationen zum C-Virus, zum Antivirus, und als sie sich durch einige Dateien geklickt hatte, fand sie auch etwas zu Piers.

Es war nur leider nicht viel, auch Jackson und Anderson schienen nicht zu wissen, was mit dem Scharfschützen los war.

Er war infiziert, klar, aber das Virus verhielt sich seltsam, und offenbar konnten nicht einmal Fachleute wirklich etwas herausfinden.

Rebecca öffnete eine der Dateien über Piers' Infizierung und überflog deren Inhalt. Viel stand da wirklich nicht.

Hier war notiert worden, was seit Piers' Rückkehr passiert war.

Wie sich das Virus am Anfang ruhig verhalten hatte, als wäre es nicht mehr da, wie es in Piers' Wohnung erneut ausgebrochen war und den jungen Mann fast getötet hätte, und wie es schließlich hartnäckig da geblieben war, offenbar immun gegen jedes Gegenmittel, und wie es sich dennoch weiterhin vollkommen ruhig verhalten hatte.

Rebecca scrollte weiter nach unten und kam schließlich zu einer groben Zusammenfassung einiger Testergebnisse.

Auch hier erfuhr sie nichts wirklich Neues.

Da stand, dass die Tests und das Training keine Veränderungen im Virus hervorriefen, dass es sich weiterhin ruhig verhielt und weder an Stärke gewann, noch verlor.

Dass Piers' Körper dafür umso konstanter schwächer wurde, und das Virus ihn zu verzehren schien. Was, wie Rebecca zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen konnte, nicht der vollen Wahrheit entsprach. Nicht das Virus allein war schuld an Piers' Zustand, aber das hatte man nicht in diesen Bericht schreiben wollen, falls ihn doch jemand las, der die Wahrheit nicht kenne sollte.

Und so schien es leider doch keinerlei neue Informationen zu geben.

Rebecca hatte irgendwie gehofft, hier neue Erkenntnisse zu finden, aber leider war das nicht der Fall.

Entweder waren die Typen wirklich vorsichtig und hatten hier nur das Gröbste gespeichert, oder sie wussten tatsächlich selber nicht mehr.

Aber so, wie sie sich verhielten, war die junge Frau fast sicher, dass Zweiteres nicht der Fall war.

Irgendetwas mussten diese Typen wissen, etwas, das sie niemandem verrieten, etwas, das ihnen Angst machte und sie zu radikalen Schritten gezwungen hatte. Und das stimmte auch, zumindest teilweise.

Rebecca wechselte den Stick und schob nun einen leeren in den PC, kopierte die Daten aus den 'geheimen' Ordnern, schloss die Dateien, schaltete den PC wieder aus und machte sich vorsichtig auf den Rückweg.

Ja, sie war neugierig, ob sie nicht doch noch etwas Hilfreiches finden konnte, aber sie wollte nicht länger hier bleiben als nötig, und so war es am besten, wenn sie sich in Jills Wohnung gemeinsam die Informationen ansahen.

Das taten sie nun auch, nachdem Rebecca zurückgekehrt war, und sie den Stick in Jills Laptop gesteckt hatten.

* * *

Zunächst blickten sie schweigend auf die ganzen Ordner und Dateien, und Jill klickte sich durch diese, während sie all das lasen, was sie selber schon gewusst hatten.

Bei einem Ordner, auf dem das Umbrella-Logo prangte, und den Rebecca im Labor noch nicht gesehen hatte, hielten sie jedoch inne, und Chris runzelte die Stirn.

"Umbrella...?", murmelte er, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er den Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm richtete.

Umbrella existierte schon lange nicht mehr, und nach Neo-Umbrella sah das irgendwie auch nicht aus. Oder war das einfach nur ein Gefühl, das Chris hatte? Lag er damit aber vielleicht sogar richtig?

Waren das hier vielleicht alte Dokumente? Führte irgendjemand eine Arbeit fort, die schon zu Zeiten Umbrellas da gewesen war? So viele Fragen, auf die es hoffentlich im Ordner selber Antworten gab.

Etwas zögerlich klickte Jill also auf diesen, und sie blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt, als sich einfach nur eine Datei mit einem Gebäude-Grundriss öffnete.

Sonst war da jedoch nichts, und der Grundriss war auch vollkommen unbeschriftet.

Offensichtlich gab es nicht einmal auf eine einzige der Fragen eine Antwort.

"Sehr hilfreich...", murrte Chris und neigte leicht den Kopf, während er überlegte, ob die Form des Gebäudes ihm in irgendeiner Art bekannt vorkam.

Es war nicht das HQ der B.S.S.A., und es war auch nicht das Krankenhaus, in dem sie zuvor gewesen waren.

"Keine Ahnung, was das für ein Gebäude sein soll... Meint ihr, das ist der Ort, an den sie Piers gebracht haben?", fragte Jill leise, während sie zu den anderen Beiden blickte, in deren Gesichtern sie die gleiche Ratlosigkeit sah, die auch ihr eigenes widerspiegelte.

Niemand von ihnen kannte diese Form, und sie alle fragten sich, was Umbrella mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben sollte.

Nur ein Ordner mit dem Logo, und in diesem war nichts weiter als ein unbeschrifteter Grundriss.

"Ob das irgendein altes Labor ist?", brachte sich nun Rebecca in das Gespräch ein, und sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, um das Bild genauer betrachten zu können.

Für sie war das die einzig logische Antwort.

Der einzige Ordner mit einem Umbrella-Logo zeigte den Grundriss eines Gebäudes, das keiner von ihnen kannte.

Und dass es keine Beschriftung hatte, lag sicherlich daran, dass niemand, der keine Ahnung von der ganzen Sache hatte, es finden sollte, oder herausfinden, worum es sich hier handelte.

Aber warum hatte man es dann in diesem Ordner gelassen? So ein Logo war nicht gerade unauffällig, natürlich zog es Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Und wenn man in einem solchen Ordner einen Grundriss fand, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man auf ein Labor schloss.

War das Absicht? Versuchte man hier, sie auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken? Wenn ja, waren sie wieder genau so weit wie am Anfang und hatten rein gar nichts.

"Ein Labor, hm? Gut möglich. Aber selbst wenn es so ist, bleibt immer noch die Frage, wo es ist. Der Grundriss hat keinerlei Beschriftung, und so wie wir Umbrella kennen, oder kannten, könnte das Labor überall sein. Oberirdisch, unterirdisch, wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir irgendwann sogar auf dem Mond suchen..."

Und diese Aussage hatte Chris nicht einmal scherzhaft gemeint. Nach allem, was er erlebt hatte, traute er Organisationen wie Umbrella tatsächlich auch das zu.

Seufzend klickte er sich noch einmal durch ein paar andere Ordner, las, was in den Dokumenten stand, und öffnete dann wieder das Bild mit dem Grundriss.

Das, was sie hier gefunden hatten, war wirklich ernüchternd.

Das einzig Interessante waren vielleicht ein paar grundlegende Infos zum C-Virus, die sie vorher noch nicht gekannt hatten, aber auch das war nichts, was sie momentan wirklich weiterbrachte.

Sie hatten also wirklich nichts, bis auf diesen Grundriss, und selbst dieser schien nicht wirklich hilfreich zu sein. Aber da er alles war, was sie hatten, mussten sie irgendwie einen Weg finden, damit zu arbeiten.

"Also schön, wir haben einen Grundriss ohne irgendeine Beschriftung, und Infos, die wir ohnehin schon hatten. Was lässt sich damit anfangen?"

Rebecca neigte den Kopf und blickte die anderen Beiden an, die im ersten Moment ebenso ratlos wirkten wie sie selber.

Dann jedoch verfinsterte sich Jills Blick für einen Moment, und sie erhob sich, verließ das Wohnzimmer für einige Momente und kam schließlich mit einem Schuhkarton zurück, den Rebecca und Chris verwirrt beäugten.

* * *

Was ist das?"

"Infos. Über Umbrella, Wesker, Tricell... Alles, was ich in meiner Zeit bei Wesker erfahren habe, und das nicht vollkommen von seinem Mittel aus meinem Gedächtnis verdrängt wurde. Wesker hat gerne geredet, gerne angegeben und gerne gezeigt, wie überlegen er ist. Und da er mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte, befürchtete er keinerlei Folgen... Er hatte vermutlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich einiges unbewusst doch mitbekommen habe."

Die Blonde stellte den Karton auf den Tisch und nahm den Deckel ab, um die Unterlagen heraus zu holen.

"Hast du das alles selber geschrieben?", fragte Rebecca, als sie die Zettel betrachtete und einen zur Hand nahm. Das war wirklich beeindruckend. Und sicherlich war es Jill nicht leicht gefallen, sich zu erinnern, sich dazu zu zwingen, alles hoch zu holen, was sie erlebt hatte, bei klarem und bei getrübtem Verstand.

Die Soldatin lächelte matt bei Rebeccas Frage, nickte auf diese hin nur und holte auch die anderen Zettel hervor.

"Das hier", begann sie dann, und hielt Chris eines der Blätter hin, "ist das, was uns vielleicht helfen kann. Ich hatte diese Unterlagen beinahe verdrängt. Nach Weskers Tod, als Umbrella und Tricell eigentlich längst Geschichte waren, hielt ich sie für unwichtig und wollte sie einfach nur noch los werden, brachte es aber irgendwie nicht über mich. Wesker hatte damals irgendetwas von einem großen Plan gesagt, einem neuen Labor, hochmodern und bestens ausgestattet. Er hatte gesagt, dass es schon Jahre zuvor von Umbrella geplant gewesen wäre, jedoch nie fertiggestellt wurde. Er selber hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt geplant, es fertigstellen zu lassen, doch schließlich waren ihm andere Dinge dazwischengekommen, unter anderem Afrika und Uroboros."

Die Blonde verstummte für einige Momente und starrte einfach nur den Fernsehbildschirm an, auf dem mittlerweile irgendeine Dokumentation lief, stumm im Hintergrund, eigentlich vollkommen unbeachtet von den Dreien.

"Nach Afrika, nach Weskers Tod... Habe ich all das erst einmal verdrängt, versucht, mich an nichts mehr zu erinnern, bis mir klar wurde, dass es meine Pflicht war, solche Informationen festzuhalten. Aber ich habe sie dennoch erst einmal für mich behalten, zumindest das Meiste davon. Ich kann selber nicht mehr sagen, warum. Hätte ich das mit diesem Labor schon damals gesagt..."

"Dann hätten diese Typen jetzt ein anderes gefunden, falls dieses Labor, von dem du redest, überhaupt das ist, in dem sie sich befinden, falls es überhaupt existiert.", widersprach Chris seiner ehemaligen Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er den Zettel wieder auf den Tisch legte.

"Wenn es sich um dieses Labor handelt, würde es zumindest das Logo im Ordner erklären, und wir wüssten auch, warum wir bisher nie etwas davon gehört haben."

"Weil es das Labor offiziell nie gegeben hat. Und der Einzige, der neben Jill noch von den Plänen wusste, war Wesker. Jedenfalls gehe ich davon aus."

"Aber wie kamen diese Typen dann an die Info?"

Chris zuckte bei Rebeccas Frage mit den Schultern und unterdrückte ein leichtes Gähnen.

"Ich denke, das spielt im Moment eher keine Rolle. Wichtig ist, dass wir einen neuen Anhaltspunkt haben. Wir können dieses Labor finden und herausfinden, ob Piers wirklich dort ist."

"Und wenn er nicht da ist? Wenn es das Labor nicht gibt?"

"Dann stehen wir wieder am Anfang und sind keinen Schritt weiter. Aber wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen oder?"

Und damit hatte Chris natürlich Recht. Es war im Moment ihre einzige Chance, und es war mehr als sie bisher gehabt hatten. Natürlich konnte es ein totaler Fehlschlag werden und sie wertvolle Zeit kosten, aber genauso gut konnten sie auch Glück haben. Sie mussten das Risiko einfach eingehen, welche Wahl hatten sie sonst?

Aber dass die Frage, wie die Typen an die Infos gekommen waren, im Moment eher unwichtig war, war eine Ansicht, die Jill irgendwie nicht teilte.

Mittlerweile war sie ziemlich sicher, dass eine weitere Partei hinter der ganzen Sache steckte, was die B.S.A.A. selber jedoch nicht zwingend unschuldig machte.

Vermutlich hatte man Angst vor Denjenigen, die hier die Fäden zogen, und ließ das, was mit Piers geschah, deshalb schweigend zu.

Dass niemand sonst etwas wusste, bezweifelte Jill, denn Piers' Rückkehr war alles andere als ein Geheimnis gewesen, im Grunde hatte jeder davon erfahren. Schließlich war sein Überleben beinahe so etwas wie ein Wunder gewesen.

Und so wussten sicherlich auch die Meisten von der schweren Zeit, die er hatte durchmachen müssen, eine Zeit voller Untersuchungen und Experimente.

Irgendjemand hätte etwas bemerken müssen, bemerken, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Und so blieb eigentlich nur die Möglichkeit, dass die gesamte B.S.A.A. irgendwie infiltriert worden war.

Alle bis auf die Leute, die Piers wirklich nahe standen, die sich direkt mit seiner Genesung beschäftigt hatten. Chris, Rebecca, Sherry, Miss Williams, Jill und auch Jake.

Vielleicht verließ man sich aber auch blind auf diese Gruppe, in der Hoffnung, von den Feinden befreit zu werden. Oder die Typen hatten ihre Machenschaften wirklich gut versteckt, und man hatte tatsächlich einfach nicht gemerkt, wie schlimm es wirklich um Piers gestanden hatte, weil man sich so sehr auf das Virus konzentriert hatte, weil es den Leuten mit seiner unbekannten Art einfach Angst machte. Auch das war ja möglich.

Wie es nun aber auch war, als allererstes würden sie sich um Piers kümmern, alles andere musste warten.

Sie mussten das Labor finden, und wenn der Scharfschütze dort war, mussten sie ihn befreien. Und je nachdem, wie das ganze Drumherum aussah, würden sie für ihr Unterfangen doch auf weitere Hilfe zurückgreifen müssen, auch wenn es allen Dreien nach wie vor widerstrebte, weitere Leute in Gefahr zu bringen.

Aber das hier schien doch etwas größer zu sein als sie befürchtet hatten, und so blieb ihnen letztendlich vermutlich gar keine andere Wahl. Und bevor sie nicht sicher wussten, wie es B.S.A.A.-intern nun wirklich aussah, wollten sie dort nicht um Hilfe bitten, weshalb sie sich letztendlich doch an Leon, Sherry und co. würden wenden müssen.

Aber erst einmal wollten sie das Labor zu Dritt aufsuchen und sich ein wenig umsehen, damit sie im Notfall wenigstens ein paar hilfreiche Informationen für eventuelle neue Helfer hatten.

Falls sie das Labor überhaupt fanden, falls es wirklich existierte und benutzt wurde. Denn nicht einmal das konnten sie im Moment mit Sicherheit sagen.


	13. Like A Phoenix From The Ashes

Helles Licht blendete Piers, als sich seine Lider langsam öffneten, und er sich verwirrt und müde umsah.

Wo war er hier? Wie war er an diesen Ort gekommen?

Er war nicht mehr im Krankenhaus, das wurde dem jungen Soldaten relativ schnell klar.

Piers versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, und als er es geschafft hatte, zumindest den Kopf ein wenig zu bewegen, bemerkte er auch, was es war.

Feste Lederriemen hielten seine Arme und Beine an die Liege gekettet, auf der er lag.

"Was zum...", nuschelte er und erschrak über die Schwäche in seiner Stimme.

Was zum Teufel war passiert? Hatte das Virus ihn etwa...?

Der Scharfschütze verzog das Gesicht, als ihm etwas schwindelig wurde, und er schloss noch einmal die Augen, versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was passiert war.

Er war im Krankenhaus gewesen, Chris hatte ihm seine wahren Gefühle gestanden, und anschließend hatte man Piers zum ersten Mal für die Tests und Untersuchungen abgeholt.

Ein paar Tage lang war das so gegangen, immer wieder diese Tests, Untersuchungen, Experimente... und der Brünette erinnerte sich, wie er sich die Zeit zwischen alledem und dem Schlafengehen gemeinsam mit Chris vertrieben hatte.

Sie waren spazieren gegangen, wann immer Piers raus gedurft hatte, und sonst hatten sie Ferngesehen, Karten gespielt oder sich einfach unterhalten.

Es waren schöne Tage gewesen, auch wenn der junge Soldat sich irgendwie immer schwächer gefühlt hatte, und seine Motivation nach und nach geschwunden war. Wenigstens war er am Leben gewesen, er hatte Chris bei sich gehabt, das Virus hatte sich ruhig verhalten... Es war mehr gewesen als Piers zuvor zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Aber irgendwann war da nichts mehr, plötzlich tauchte eine Lücke in Piers' Erinnerungen auf, und so sehr er auch versuchte, diese zu füllen, es gelang ihm nicht.

Seufzend öffnete der Scharfschütze die Augen wieder und sah blinzelnd an die weiße Decke hoch, von der aus ihn helle, leicht flackernde Neonröhren anleuchteten.

Es musste etwas mit dem Virus passiert sein. Warum sonst erinnerte er sich nicht mehr, warum sonst sollte man ihn in dieses Labor gebracht und auch noch angekettet haben?

Hoffentlich hatte er niemanden verletzt, vor allem Chris nicht. Piers hätte sich das niemals verziehen.

Er musste irgendjemanden fragen, was passiert war, er musste es wissen, wissen, ob es Chris und den Anderen gut ging.

Aber momentan schien er in diesem Raum vollkommen alleine zu sein. Es gab zwar noch eine weitere Liege, aber diese war leer, die Geräte um sie herum ausgeschaltet.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Piers die Geräte, die auch um seine eigene Liege standen und mit seinem Körper verbunden waren.

Er hob etwas den Kopf, um einen Blick auf die Bildschirme zu erhaschen, aber viel verrieten diese ihm nicht.

Sein Herzschlag schien normal zu sein, aber das war auch schon alles, was er erkennen konnte. Die restlichen Anzeigen verstand er nicht, einige konnte er aus dem Winkel auch einfach nicht erkennen.

Was er erkannte war, dass hier alles sehr hell und sehr modern war. Es gab Gerätschaften, die Piers bei der B.S.A.A. noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war zwar nicht oft in den Laboren gewesen, aber oft genug, um so gut wie alle Geräte dort gesehen zu haben. Und gerade vor seiner Einlieferung hier hatte er dort viel gesehen und am eigenen Körper gespürt, was die Maschinen dort alles konnten.

Hier jedoch gab es noch ganz andere Gerätschaften, und einige verunsicherten Piers ein wenig

Ganz gleich, wo er sich auch befand, an diesem Ort schien man sich intensiv mit Viren zu beschäftigen, auf welche Art und Weise auch immer.

Der junge Soldat hoffte sehr, dass er wirklich hier war, weil man ihm helfen wollte, und nicht, weil er entführt worden war oder so.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es wirklich war, in welcher Gefahr er hier tatsächlich schwebte.

Aber im Moment wäre ihm das ohnehin mehr oder weniger egal gewesen, und so gefesselt und immer noch mit dem leichten Schwindelgefühl hätte er ohnehin nichts tun können.

Also ließ Piers den Kopf erst einmal wieder auf die Liege kippen und wollte gerade noch einmal die Augen schließen, als er hörte, wie sich im Gang Schritte näherten, was ihn dazu veranlasste, den Kopf doch wieder ein wenig anzuheben.

* * *

Nur wenige Momente später schwang die Tür auf, und ein Wissenschaftler betrat den Raum.

Piers hatte diesen Mann noch nie gesehen, er schien nicht zur B.S.A.A. zu gehören, dennoch hatte er irgendetwas Bekanntes an sich, das Piers jedoch nicht genau erfassen konnte.

Das Gesicht des Mannes wirkte relativ schmal, aber auch ein wenig kantig, seine Figur schien erstaunlich muskulös für einen Wissenschaftler, aber wer wusste schon, was der Kerl in seiner Freizeit so trieb. Ansonsten gab es an dem Mann nichts Besonderes.

Er schien, so wie Piers das aus diesem Winkel erkennen konnte, durchschnittlich groß zu sein, seine blonden Haare waren etwas zurückgegelt, und blaue Augen funkelten den jungen Soldaten forschend an.

"Was ist...", begann dieser nun, doch der Wissenschaftler schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob ihm ein Fieberthermometer zwischen die Lippen.

"Wo ist Chris?", brachte Piers dennoch irgendwie nuschelnd hervor, was den anderen Mann dazu veranlasste, ein leises Schnauben von sich zu geben.

"Offenbar nicht hier", erwiderte er nur, was für Piers nicht sonderlich überraschend kam.

Dieser Typ wirkte irgendwie genervt, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange er sich schon um Piers kümmerte, oder wie spät es gerade war. Vielleicht war es ja mitten in der Nacht, und der Kerl wollte einfach endlich Feierabend haben, um nach Hause zu können.

Doch bei allem Verständnis dafür gab sich der junge Soldat mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden.

"Aber wo..."

Wieder wurde er unterbrochen, als das Thermometer piepte, und der Blonde es ihm wieder abnahm, um den Wert zu überprüfen und zu notieren.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo dieser Chris ist, er hat sich nicht bei uns gemeldet", antwortete er dann schließlich doch, damit Piers endlich Ruhe gab.

Falsch gehofft, Piers gab noch lange nicht Ruhe, denn nun wollte er natürlich noch wissen, was überhaupt passiert war, und wo er sich eigentlich befand.

"Das Virus hat verrückt gespielt und die Kontrolle übernommen. Die Ärzte konnten Sie gerade noch bändigen, mussten Sie ruhig stellen und brachten Sie schließlich her. Seitdem ist etwa eine Woche vergangen. Um Sie zu beruhigen: Sie haben niemanden verletzt oder gar getötet. Zufrieden?", erwiderte der Blonde, ohne bei seinen Lügen auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Und ja, Piers war zufrieden, auf jeden Fall aber war er erleichtert.

Chris schien es also gut zu gehen, er hatte ihn nicht einfach angegriffen, aber... Warum hatte sich der Captain dann bisher nicht gemeldet? Wenn wirklich schon eine Woche vergangen war, wieso hatte er dann nicht einmal nach ihm gefragt?

Aber vielleicht hatte man ihn einfach davon abgehalten, oder Chris war das alles einfach zu viel geworden, nach allem, was zuvor schon geschehen war.

Piers wusste es nicht. Aber auch, wenn es ihn durchaus wunderte, war er sicher, dass der Ältere ihn mit seinem Nichtmelden nicht verletzen wollte. Es gab sicher einen vernünftigen Grund, und bald würde er seinen Captain wiedersehen. Zumindest hoffte Piers das.

"Was... was ist mit dem Virus? Ist es weg?"

"Nein, es ist nicht weg, und vermutlich werden Sie es nie wieder loswerden können", erhielt Piers zur Antwort, und er senkte leicht den Blick. Diese Worte waren keine Lüge, sondern wirklich das, was es zu befürchten galt.

Irgendwie hatte der junge Soldat das ja schon befürchtet, aber ein bisschen restliche Hoffnung war ihm noch geblieben, bis jetzt.

Wie sollte es nun weitergehen?

"Aber es konnte zurückgedrängt werden oder? Es muss doch..."

"Sie stellen eindeutig zu viele Fragen, Mr. Nivans", knurrte der Blonde nun, und bei diesem Ton zuckte Piers unmerklich zusammen. Er hatte etwas Animalisches an sich, etwas Bedrohliches, und dem Scharfschützen wurde richtig mulmig zumute.

Kurz erinnerte er sich an Albert Wesker, von dem Chris ihm immer wieder erzählt hatte, Jakes Vater, ein Monster, das die Welt hatte vernichten wollen. Aber Piers wusste, dass dieser seit Jahren tot war. Ganz abgesehen davon wäre Wesker deutlich älter gewesen als dieser Typ, und soweit Piers wusste, hatte er durchgehend eine Sonnenbrille getragen, schon immer, von Anfang an, egal, wo Chris ihm begegnet war, schon bevor er infiziert gewesen war. Eine seltsame Eigenart, aber auch ein klares Erkennungsmerkmal.

Dieser Kerl hier mochte vielleicht einem jüngeren Ich Weskers irgendwie entfernt ähneln, aber mehr auch nicht.

Dennoch fühlte sich Piers in seiner Nähe alles andere als wohl, und ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn, weshalb er die Fragerei nun tatsächlich erst einmal aufgab, die Augen schloss und so tat, als wäre er eingeschlafen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Wissenschaftler ihn nun erst einmal wieder alleine ließ.

Einige Momente lang blickte der Blonde noch zu Piers, dann notierte er sich einige der anderen Werte auf den Geräten, ehe er das Zimmer tatsächlich wieder verließ und die Tür hinter sich abschloss.

* * *

Piers war stabil, und er schien sich kaum an etwas zu erinnern, das war gut, so war es geplant gewesen.

Tag für Tag hatten Dr. Anderson und Professor Jackson dem Jungen heimlich ein Mittel injiziert, das ihn nach und nach veränderte, schwächer werden ließ, und ihn letztendlich soweit brachte, dass er kaum noch mehr war als eine leere Hülle, die nur noch mechanisch funktionierte.

Natürlich hätte das alles auch schneller gehen können, aber nur so war es halbwegs unauffällig gewesen, nur so hatten sie sicherstellen können, dass man es schließlich auf das Virus schieben würde.

Alles hatte wunderbar geklappt, bis den Beiden, vor allem Professor Jackson, offenbar der Geduldsfaden gerissen war, oder sie hatten es langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie vorschnell gehandelt und riskiert, dass der Plan letztendlich doch noch scheiterte.

Doch zumindest schienen sie wenigstens mit den Daten vorsichtig genug gewesen zu sein, denn selbst nach einer Woche war Chris nicht einmal in die Nähe des Labors gekommen, und auch keiner der anderen Soldaten oder sonstigen Mitarbeiter der B.S.A.A., oder irgendwer anders, der für das Unterfangen eine Gefahr hätte darstellen können.

Alles war ruhig geblieben, und auch Piers' Erinnerungen schienen keine Anstalten zu machen, wieder zu ihm zurück zu kommen.

Doch leider bezog sich die Ruhe auch auf das Virus im Körper des Soldaten. Es war vorhanden, das war am Blut deutlich zu erkennen, aber irgendwie war es dennoch nicht möglich, es zu greifen, es zu extrahieren, es irgendwie für die Forschung zu nutzen.

Es war klar gewesen, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Das Virus in Piers' Körper war anders als die Proben, die sie sonst hatten sicherstellen können. Gerade aus diesem Grund hatte der Wissenschaftler ihn haben wollen. Das normale C-Virus mochte interessant sein, aber verglichen hiermit... Nein, diese spezielle Virusprobe war etwas ganz Besonderes, und es würde ihnen gelingen, sie richtig zu fassen zu bekommen, sie für die Forschung nutzen zu können.

Aber es würde dauern, und es würde viel Arbeit bedeuten.

Viele Informationen hatten sich leider noch nicht sammeln lassen, und an Piers' Zustand schien sich auch nichts zu ändern.

Ja, er war nun aufgewacht, er war wieder er selbst, aber das schien das Virus nicht zu interessieren. Entweder versteckte es sich absichtlich, klammerte sich an diesen Körper, um nicht in 'falsche Hände' zu geraten oder seinen Wirt zu verlieren, oder das, was sich da im Körper des Scharfschützen befand, waren nur noch klägliche Reste, die rein gar nichts mehr brachten, was äußerst bedauerlich gewesen wäre, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Arbeit sie schon in all das hier gesteckt hatten.

Aber dieses Risiko musste einfach eingegangen werden, vor allem, wenn die Hoffnung bestand, dabei etwas so Großes erreichen zu können, an ein Virus zu kommen, das mächtiger und widerstandsfähiger war als alle Viren zuvor.

Aber all das würde noch auf sich warten lassen müssen.

Seufzend stand der Blonde in seinem Büro und sortierte einige Unterlagen, die Informationen zu Piers enthielten.

Die Werte der letzten Woche, das Verhalten des Virus, jede noch so kleine Änderung... Wenn da eine gewesen wäre.

Aber es hatte sich offensichtlich rein gar nichts getan. Piers' physische und psychische Werte hatten sich zwar im Laufe der Zeit stabilisiert, und er war wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen, nun, da sich das kontrollierende Mittel verflüchtigt hatte, aber was das Virus betraf, gab es keinerlei Fortschritte, und die Zeit arbeitete gegen sie.

Zwar war bisher noch nichts passiert, aber Chris Redfield suchte nach Piers, das stand außer Frage.

Er würde seinen treuesten Soldaten und Freund nicht im Stich lassen, er würde ihn suchen, bis er ihn gefunden hatte, ganz gleich, wie lange es auch dauern mochte, oder was es ihn kostete.

Chris war schon immer hartnäckig gewesen, zu hartnäckig.

"Das alles könnte schon längst vorbei sein. Aber ich bin selber schuld, dass dem nicht so ist", murmelte der Blonde und schloss seufzend die Augen, ehe er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ und den Blick erneut über die Zettel wandern ließ.

"Dieses Mal bringe ich es zu Ende, die Zeit des Spielens ist endgültig vorbei. Viel zu oft habe ich mich überschätzt und Chris unterschätzt... Ob ich nun an dieses veränderte C-Virus komme oder nicht, ich muss bereit sein. Und im Moment komme ich mit der Forschung einfach nicht voran..."

Er fluchte leise, atmete tief durch und griff mit einer Hand nach einer der Schubladen, um diese zu öffnen.

Seine Finger glitten hinein und zogen vorsichtig eine dunkle Sonnenbrille hervor, die er nachdenklich betrachtete.

"Piers hat mich niemals zuvor gesehen, ich habe mich sehr verändert, und dennoch... Dieser Blick... Beinahe hätte er mich durchschaut, und nur die Veränderungen, die mein Körper nach Afrika durchgemacht hat, haben mich davor bewahrt, wirklich erkannt zu werden. Aber sollte Chris dieses Labor wirklich finden, wird es bei ihm nicht klappen. Er kennt mich zu lange, ihm wird es sofort klar sein... Ich muss vorsichtiger sein als je zuvor, und ich darf mir keinen einzigen Fehler mehr erlauben!"

Für einen kurzen Moment leuchteten die Augen des Blonden rot-orange auf, ehe dieses Leuchten von den Gläsern der Brille überdeckt wurde, die er sich nun aufsetzte.

Er dachte zurück an die letzten Jahre, die er mehr oder weniger alleine in der Dunkelheit verbracht hatte. Geschwächt, ohne übermenschliche Kräfte, ohne seine Forschung.

Bis jetzt wusste er nicht wirklich, wie er hatte überleben können.

Er erinnerte sich an die Hitze, die seinen Körper umgeben und langsam aufgezehrt hatte, er erinnerte sich an den Lärm und den Schmerz...

Und dann war da erst einmal nichts gewesen, Dunkelheit und Kälte waren hereingebrochen, und schließlich war die Wahrnehmung des Blonden vollkommen ausgelöscht worden.

Irgendwann, er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, war er wieder zu sich gekommen.

Splitternackt hatte er auf dem Boden gelegen, und das Erste, was er gespürt hatte, waren unsagbare Schmerzen gewesen.

Seine Haut war vollkommen verbrannt gewesen, offene, leuchtend rote und blutige Stellen hatten seinen gesamten Körper geziert.

Irgendwie war es ihm dennoch gelungen, sich aufzurappeln, sich zurück ins Dorf zu schleppen, Kontakt zu einem seiner Männer aufzunehmen und nach Amerika zurück zu kehren.

Dort hatte er die letzten Jahre damit verbracht, alles zusammen zu sammeln, was er noch besaß, jeden zu sich zu rufen, den er kannte, und dem er in irgendeiner Weise vertrauen konnte.

Dann waren dem Blonden die Pläne von damals eingefallen, die Pläne, die er bei Umbrella gesehen hatte, Pläne für ein unterirdisches Labor irgendwo im Nirgendwo.

Das war genau das gewesen, was er gebraucht hatte. Er selber hatte es fertigstellen wollen, doch er war nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Jetzt jedoch schien die richtige Zeit gekommen zu sein, den Bau endlich zu vollenden.

Und so war dieses Labor vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr endlich fertiggestellt worden, eingerichtet mit den modernsten Gerätschaften, die sich hatten auftreiben lassen.

Und wie der Zufall es so gewollt hatte, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt erstmals das C-Virus in Osteuropa ausgebrochen.

Ein neues Virus, das kam wie gerufen, das war genau das Richtige, um diese Schwäche und ungewohnte Menschlichkeit los zu werden.

Und so sicherte sich der Blonde auf schnellstem Wege eine Probe, fügte das Virus seinem eigenen Körper hinzu und fand langsam zu alter Stärke zurück, denn auch die anderen Viren regten sich wieder, kamen wieder an die Oberfläche, bis er wieder ganz er selbst war, sogar noch besser.

Doch auch, wenn der Blonde selbst nach diesen Ereignissen noch lebte und mächtig war, noch einmal ließ er sich von dieser Stärke und Macht nicht blenden.

Damals war er wütend gewesen, hatte Rache nehmen wollen, war geblendet gewesen von seinem Zorn auf Spencer, auf das, was sein Leben gewesen war, ein Leben, das, anders als gedacht, niemals in seinen eigenen Händen gelegen hatte, obwohl er sicher gewesen war, sich losgelöst zu haben.

Der Blonde war machthungrig geworden, er hatte einfach nur noch zuschlagen und alles vernichten wollen.

Jetzt aber war er wieder klar im Kopf, ihm war eine neue Chance gegeben worden. Und diese Chance würde er nutzen.

Dieses Mal würde er es halten, wie er es gewohnt war, wie er es schon zu seinen Zeiten bei Umbrella und S.T.A.R.S. gehalten hatte.

Er würde abwarten, sich möglichst im Hintergrund halten und nach bester Möglichkeit dafür sorgen, dass Chris nicht zu schnell von seinem Überleben erfuhr.

Zwar war auf die anderen Leute hier nicht immer Verlass, aber sie würden seinen Befehle gehorchen, mehr aus Furcht als aus Loyalität, aber das hatte bisher ja immer funktioniert, mehr oder weniger zumindest.

Und wer zur Gefahr wurde, wurde eliminiert.

Wie skrupellos der Blonde war, hatten sie alle sehen können, als er vor ihren Augen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, Professor Jackson eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt hatte. Der hätte eben vorsichtiger sein müssen, hätte nicht so voreilig handeln dürfen. Natürlich war alles noch irgendwie gut gegangen, aber der Blonde hatte klarstellen müssen, woran man bei ihm war, was einem blühte, wenn man versagte.

Angst war eine mächtige Waffe, wenn man sie gegen andere Menschen nutzen konnte und sie im Griff hatte.

Und er hatte diese Angst im Griff, er wusste, wie man sie nutzte, wusste, wie man sie richtig einsetzte und kontrollierte, wie man sich so gut wie jeden Menschen zur Marionette machen konnte.

Aber er wusste auch, wie schnell so etwas doch schiefgehen konnte, wie schnell man die Kontrolle verlieren konnte, und wie schnell ein Mensch seine Angst überwinden konnte.

Doch nach allem, was geschehen war, würde er nicht noch einmal unvorsichtig sein, überstürzt handeln oder sich selbst überschätzen, er hatte aus diesen Fehlern gelernt.

Der ehemalige S.T.A.R.S.-Captain war wiedergeboren worden aus der Lava des Vulkans, jünger, stärker als zuvor, aufgestiegen wie ein Phönix aus der Asche. Und dieses neue Leben würde nun endlich sein eigenes sein, eines, das nur er kontrollierte, er ganz allein. Endlich wirklich das echte Leben des Albert Wesker, und niemand sonst würde jemals wieder auch nur den kleinsten Teil dieses Lebens kontrollieren, das schwor er sich.

Und jeder, der es dennoch wagte, sich Wesker in den Weg zu stellen, würde ausgelöscht werden, ein für allemal, ohne, dass der Blonde noch einmal zögerte, ohne, dass er weiter mit seiner 'Beute' spielte...


End file.
